Assisting the Brothers
by JenRiley16
Summary: Laura Vought enrolled in the military at fifteen-years-old to protect her mother. She's just part of Mustang's unit when the Elrics come to East City, and an escort mission turns into much more. Laura is determined to help the brothers get their bodies back, even if it means danger around every corner.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, so this is the Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction I mentioned in my profile, if you read it in the last few days. I'm kind of just winging it, but also I sort of know what I want to do? Whatever. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fullmetal Alchemist. You know who actually does. _Sigh._**

**###**

The train was filled with the mumblings and ongoings of the respective passengers. Laura Vought fidgeted in her seat anxiously. She wanted so badly to get up and _move_, but her superiors had told her not to cause any trouble, and that meant not leaving the compartment. Sighing, Laura propped her chin up on her fist and stared obediently out the window. There were whispers about what had happened just a day ago, about that very train being hijacked by thugs, but that two fellows had taken care of it. The descriptions of those fellows, however, were scrambled. Some people said there was a suit of armor towering nearly seven feet tall, and a midget boy with a blond braid. Others claimed there was a tall man with flowing blond hair and a friend with fists of steel. Either way, the descriptions of the blokes probably weren't accurate.

"Cadet Officer Vought, would you sit _still_?" asked Sergeant Denny Brosh tiredly. He held a newspaper loosely in his hands and looked at her wearily. "We'll be in East City soon, all right? Relax." Laura struggled not to snap at the man, knowing he was just doing his job, and was just sick of dealing with her fifteen-year-old shenanigans, and instead leaned back against the cushions of the seat.

She was excited to go back to East. Laura never wanted to leave in the first place, but Colonel Roy Mustang, her Unit Commander, had insisted she go along as an observer. If she wanted to really be a part of the Amestris military, he had said, she should see how things were done. Or something like that. Laura had to admit, though, it was quite intriguing seeing First Lieutenant Yoki being stripped of his rank for imposing heavy taxes on the town of Youswell.

Across from Laura, Second Lieutenant Maria Ross sat, dozing slightly, and stirred as Sergeant Brosh ruffled his newspaper. He glanced sideways at the sleeping lieutenant, and smiled just a bit. Laura couldn't help the grin that broke out on her face. Playing it off on the scenery they were passing by, she sighed.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she stated, staring evenly at Sergeant Brosh, who met her gaze with wide eyes. "You have to let me. Unless you're okay with me doing it here." At his protestations, Laura got to her feet, brushed off her lap, and left the compartment in search of the farthest bathroom.

"Be careful!" called Sergeant Brosh from the open compartment door. Laura only rolled her eyes and didn't look back. Once she found the bathroom, after ten minutes of half-hearted looking, she proceeded to stay in there for another ten minutes, not entirely eager to go back to sitting with her dull superiors. That was when the train finally stopped. Laura left the bathroom, slipping strategically through the crowd so as to lose the higher-ranked individuals assigned to be with her.

When she was sure she had left them behind, Laura continued through the East City train station, lazily checking the schedules. Realizing that without Sergeant Brosh and Second Lieutenant Ross, she would have no mode of transportation, Laura decided that a walk to East Headquarters would do her good.

It had been less than twenty-four hours since she had been in East City, but she had missed it dearly. East City was her home; she'd lived there all her life. Ever since her mother died, Laura hated leaving, even if it was for missions. That was why she joined; so she could protect her mother. The woman resented her for joining the force at such a young age, and even though she couldn't be more than a mere cadet officer at fourteen-years-old, she refused to talk to Laura. In the middle of the tiff, she had died from an illness.

Who knows why Mustang took her on? She was just a kid, and she barely had any training. None, really. But she was good with a knife, and if you gave her a gun, she could shoot your head right off your shoulders. Maybe that was why.

"Cadet Officer Vought! There you are!" cried Sergeant Brosh, wiping his brow. Second Lieutenant Ross stomped over rather angrily, and shook a finger in her face.

"How dare you leave when we were to protect you?!"

Laura sighed. "I don't need protecting. I'm part of the military, too. I was only supposed to go with you to observe, remember?"

Sergeant Brosh sighed. "But you're just a kid-"

"Yeah," Laura bristled, "A kid in the military." There were a few tense moments in which she glared challengingly at her superiors, daring them to say something in retaliation. It had been a few months since she had actually seen any action, so she was ready for a fight.

But it never came. Instead, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye noticed the scene, and came to see what was going on. "Oh," she said. "Cadet Officer Vought, you've returned." Laura nodded gratefully; if anyone where to save her, she was glad it was Hawkeye. "Colonel Mustang's just left, but he should be back soon, if you could wait." Nodding, Laura followed after the blonde woman, resisting sneering back at Brosh and Ross. They were only doing their jobs, she reminded herself tersely.

"Where did the Colonel go?" Laura asked conversationally, scanning the inside of the East Headquarters. She had only been there for around a year, but the place had become her home, as opposed to the cramped rent house she did little more than sleep in.

As business-like as ever, Hawkeye instructed her into Colonel Mustang's office. It was an overall amiable place with thin drapes, a massive bookcase that was filled with files, and plush chairs in front of the wooden desk. Laura sighed. She could almost smell Mustang's spicy cologne. Flopping down in one of the chairs, Laura watched Hawkeye look over her.

"He's gone to the Life-Sewing Alchemist, Shou Tucker's. When he returns, the Colonel will most likely want to see how your trip was, and then for the time being, you'll stay in East," she explained, and Laura sighed. _Good_, she didn't want to leave East again. Not for a while. Her bones felt tired and used when she was in Youswell.

Hawkeye left the room, and Laura sunk back into the plush chair, which wasn't as plush as she remembered. One of the wood pieces dug into her spine, and she seriously toyed with the idea of telling Mustang he should buy a new chair when the very man strolled purposefully into the room. "Ah, hello, Cadet Officer Vought. How was your trip to Youswell? Has everything been sorted with Yoki?"

"Yes, sir," she responded automatically. He took his seat across from her and steepled his fingers. "It was fine, Youswell was. Yoki was stripped of his rank, of course. I am unaware of what he will be doing now, though." Mustang waved this away, and bared a smile.

"It isn't of our concern, Cadet Officer Vought. Thank you for observing. Did you learn anything?"

"Anything other than if you lay down too much for taxes, you'll get yanked out of the military? No." Mustang grinned and kicked back in his chair. "What do you want me to do now, Colonel?"

"Just stay out of trouble?" he said curiously, lifting his eyebrows. Laura deadpanned and he laughed. "Nothing yet, Cadet. Maybe soon I'll have something for you." Laura nodded and left the room after being dismissed.

She swaggered down the halls until she saw a familiar face in the form of Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. "Hey!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "I haven't seen you in days! Where've you been?" He chuckled and returned the hug, careful not to drop ashes from his cigarette on her.

"Good to see you, too, buck-o. I've been on a mission. Classified, top-secret," he said, lowering his voice meaningfully. Laura might have thought he was being serious, had he not winked at her. She slapped his arm and he laughed again, taking the cigarette out briefly so he could grin, before placing back at the corner of his lips. "Did you just get back, Laura?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Actually, I just came from the Colonel's office. What's been going on?" Talking to Havoc was beautiful; it was like talking to someone she had known all her life. Laura had lived just down the street from him for years, and though he was much older, she had always made a point in talking to him, and he, her. So Jean Havoc had been the only person she knew when she entered the Amestris military, and, luckily enough, she had been assigned to be on the same team as him, enough though technically, she wasn't a commissioned officer as of yet.

"Nothing much, kid. Same old, same old. Actually, I've got to go somewhere in a couple hours. Want to grab some lunch before then?" Excitedly, Laura agreed. She had always loved talking to Havoc, and now was no exception. And so when he told her to meet him by the front steps of the building in twenty minutes, she wouldn't ever think of refusing him. Havoc was leaning against one of the military cars, and Laura wondered how he'd gotten permission to use it for a lunch date, or if he'd just decided to take it. Either way, Laura slid into the passenger seat, letting him close the door after her. He smiled at her as he started up the vehicle, and they cruised amicably down the road until they arrived at a small bistro on the corner. Whenever Havoc and Laura went out to lunch, which was definitely not often enough, they went to this restaurant. They served delicious sandwiches and excellent soups. Opening her door, Havoc beamed. "Did you miss this place?" he asked teasingly, and Laura nodded.

"It's been a while since we've done this," said Havoc, leaning back in his chair once they'd gotten an outside table, and Laura agreed.

"Definitely. We need to get lunch more often." They ordered simple sandwiches, and spent the better of their time chatting about anything from military gossip to random nothings. "So," she snickered. "Jean Havoc still can't hold down a girlfriend?" He groaned, and Laura just laughed. It was a traditional thing she did whenever she saw him; make fun of his inability to keep a relationship. Laura didn't understand the problem, though; Havoc was a good guy. He just sometimes dated raunchy women.

"Can we talk about something other than the severe lack of women in my life?" At her affronted look, Havoc bared a grin. "Except you, of course, Lady Laura." She beamed and they both dissolved into laughter. She hadn't realized they had been talking for hours until Havoc checked his watch and gasped. "Laura, I've got to go. Remember when I said I had to go somewhere in a couple hours? Well that's now. And I can't take you with me." He looked sincerely apologetic, but Laura held up a polite hand.

"It's fine. Go do your job thing. I'll be all right walking back to Headquarters." Havoc nodded, almost unsure, but another glanced at his watch sent him on a reel. He threw another apology her way, but she only smiled, waving him off.

Laura thought about whether or not she should actually go back to Headquarters, but decided that annoying Mustang would be boring, and so she ended up just window shopping the rest of the day.

When night fell, Laura reluctantly retreated to the cramped living quarters she was supposed to call home. The shutters on the windows were falling off, and the missing shingles on the roof let an ample amount of water in when it rained. Laura twisted the broken knob and the door swung open on rusty hinges. It was a miracle no one had broken in and murdered her yet. Maybe it was just because that the place was in such shambles, not even a murderer or robber dared enter.

The living room was nearly empty, aside from the sofa with springs sticking out of it. She was never there, so there was no need to keep such expenses like furniture around. Although she did keep a telephone, only on Havoc's insistence, which had just begun ringing. "Yes?" she answered, her voice imperceptibly high.

"Buck-o!" replied a jolly Havoc. Laura rolled her eyes, even though no one was there to see the gesture. "You never came back to Headquarters, and I wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." There was a beat of silence, in which Laura could hear Havoc taking a drag on his cigarette. "You know, you really should stop smoking. It's not good for your health." His only response was to laugh uproariously, and immediately dismiss the notion. As much as Laura loved Havoc, she didn't care for his smoking. It was a filthy habit, but one that he didn't seem ready to quit.

"Well, I better get back to work. I'll see you bright and early?"

Laura stifled a chuckle. "Probably not." He sighed, but told her to have a good night, and said goodbye. The click of him ending the call made Laura feel alone all over again. Her house really was a terrible place to be. It made you think about all the awful things there were in the world. Maybe she really would end up at Headquarters early. At least she could guarantee Havoc would be there.

###

The next morning, she awoke in her sunken-in mattress, her back aching more than usual. Laura climbed out of bed clumsily, staggering into her run-down kitchen. Almost none of the appliances worked-only the refrigerator, and just barely. After a well-earned cup of tea, Laura could finally start the day. She slipped into the standard blue military uniform of Amestris, and sighed. It wouldn't be that long of a walk to East Headquarters from her house, she just didn't feel like exercising. Laura almost considered calling Havoc to see if he'd pick her up, but decided to lay off.

As expected, the stroll to work was dull, and the sun was high in the sky, beating down on her back. Laura quickly stripped off the blue overcoat of her uniform, instead opting to tie it around her waist. Underneath the overcoat, she wore a snug black shirt, which was common for them all to wear. It was difficult to move swiftly in loose clothing, or it could obstruct the task at hand.

Hopping up the long stone staircase to East Headquarters, Laura happily swung open the doors. She bounded down the halls, looking for a particular blond head of hair, maybe followed by an ash tray stench, but found no such thing. Leaning against Mustang's office door, Laura let her eyes swing around the room boredly. "Havoc's not even here, is he?" she asked, her voice void of any previous joy. How Havoc could convince her to come to work early, and not even end up being there, she did not know.

"Nope," Mustang said, glancing up at his subordinate briefly before going back to the paperwork spread across his desk. "He went to Shou Tucker's for a bit. He'll be back soon."

Laura sighed, trudging into the room and throwing herself in a chair. "What's all this business with Shou Tucker lately? Yesterday, you were visiting him, and then I assume Havoc went to his place later that same day. And now he's gone again to Tucker's? What's going on?"

Mustang let go of his pen and steepled his fingers, looking at her with the perfect poker face. Laura knew him well enough, though; he was evaluating her. Seeing if she could handle what he was going to say. It was a few minutes before anything else happened, and Laura wondered if the Colonel was actually going to tell her something or not. "The Elric brothers are in town."

"The Elrics?" Laura sat back. She had only ever heard of the boys, but she knew that the eldest, Edward Elric, was a State Alchemist, inducted into the position at only twelve-years-old. It was a rival to herself, joining the military at fourteen-years-old. But he was fifteen now, the same age as she.

"Yes. They are looking for some information on a certain matter, and Tucker happens to be the right man for the job." Laura's eyebrows rose dubiously. If Tucker was the one the brothers need to see, what exactly were they doing? He was the Life-Sewing Alchemist, the man that had produced a _talking_ chimera. She voiced her concerns, but Mustang only raised his hand.

"I understand your qualms, Cadet Officer Vought, but I assure you, the brothers know what they're doing." He sounded so sure, and Laura wanted to take his word for it, but the suspicion of it all was overwhelming.

"Yeah, but do you?" He said nothing, and she turned to exit the room, running smack into Second Lieutenant Havoc. "Hello, long time, no see. I was here, bright and early. Where were you?"

He smiled and ran a hand through his tousled blond hair. "Dropping some people off at Shou Tucker's. I'll have to pick them up later today. Maybe we could grab lunch again? As an apology for yesterday." After Laura agreed, she was banished to her desk to complete a stack of paperwork by First Lieutenant Hawkeye. The only break she got was when Havoc snuck her away to go to the bistro.

And so Havoc left to pick up the Elrics, leaving Laura to slowly finish up the papers, giving them in to Mustang, along with her goodbye for the night. "See you tomorrow, Cadet." She waved and started to leave the premise when Havoc showed, slowing down as he saw her.

"Hey, buck-o." He tipped his cigarette at her, and Laura laughed, grinning at him. "Want me to drive you home?" She nodded, not even pretending to want to walk home in the dark. Sliding into the military-owned car, she listened to the blond man whistle as they drove. When he parked in front of her house, he sucked in a breath as he looked at the place. "You live here?"

She smacked him in the head and he nearly lost his cigarette. "You know that! This isn't the first time you've driven me home, Havoc." He nodded and shook his head.

"I know. It just surprises me you stay in such a dump, Laura." He tutted and dodged another smack from her.

"I resent that!" she cried indignantly. Folding her arms, she clucked her tongue. "Cadet Officer pay isn't real high, you know that, right? Also I'm fifteen, so there's that. No one wants to give a job to some fifteen-year-old brat. And the only way I can climb up in the military hierarchy is to get older, or wait until someone...dies in my unit or something." Havoc laughed, and ruffled her hair.

"If you ever need a place to stay, you're welcome at my house anytime, kid." Laura batted his hand away and scoffed.

"Yeah, as if I'd stay at your place. Probably laden with cigarette butts and filthy magazines." He promptly denied the accusation, but was chuckling, so Laura knew he hadn't taken her seriously. "Good night, Havoc."

He smiled, the cigarette hanging at the corner of his lips. "Good night, Laura."

And that night was spent the same as the previous one: hating her house and wishing for a better pay, wishing that she didn't have to rely on the military for money now. Wishing that her folks were still alive so she could actually be a kid again.

###

It was another paperwork day. Hawkeye wouldn't let Laura away from her desk for more than five minutes every hour, and that was spent huddling in the bathroom, wishing she could go on another mission, even if it was to leave East City. Anything but paperwork.

Somehow, Havoc managed to steal her away for lunch again, and they sat at the bistro, chuckling and exchanging gossip. As he was paying for the check, Laura looked up at the clouding sky. "It's going to rain today." Havoc glanced up at where she was looking and nodded, putting out one cigarette and replacing it for another. "Hey, we better get back to Headquarters," she said, frowning.

Havoc grinned. "Look at you, so eager to get back to work."

"No, Havoc, it's going to rain!" she exclaimed, and the downpour began, almost immediately drenching them. Havoc swore under his breath and ran to the car, Laura at his heels. She swung open the door and Havoc slammed his shut. "Drop me off at Headquarters, okay? I know you have to go to Shou Tucker's."

He nodded and they pulled up to HQ. Laura leapt out of the car, yelling back at Havoc to be safe, and he sped off to the Life-Sewing Alchemist's.

###

Shou Tucker used a human and a dog to make a talking chimera. His own daughter, and her pet. And the first time he did that, it was with his wife. Laura sat in shock as the news carried to her ears. Havoc had returned from the alchemist's place two hours ago, and more military personnel had been sent that way to detain Tucker, or something.

The rain was relentless, and only served to make the day more depressing. Havoc stared down at the stack of papers on his desk, not really seeing them. He had been one of the first on-site, so he had to file a report, but he clearly didn't seem up to it. If this was how a grown man was fairing, Laura could only guess how messed up the Elric brothers were, who had been the ones to discover Tucker's secret.

They were supposedly at Headquarters now, but Laura had yet to see them. She watched as Mustang and Hawkeye prepared to leave, to who knows where. Laura didn't have the energy to ask where they were going.

"Havoc," Laura said, bring his attention back from wherever it was he had checked out, "I'm going home. I can't be here." He nodded and brought up a pen, chewing on the end instead of writing anything.

###

It was still raining the next day when Laura walked into East Headquarters. Havoc had come to pick her up so she wasn't soaked on the way to work, but had split ways with her upon entering. He still hadn't finished that file report. Laura decided to help him, if she could, which he appreciated immensely.

"He's going to be put on trial in Central," called Mustang, and both Laura and Havoc looked up from the desk they were sharing. "Shou Tucker. I'm heading off to see him now." Laura nodded and watched the dark-haired man leave the room, jacket in tow.

It was still early, and so twenty minutes later, when the telephone rang, Laura was surprised to hear Mustang's voice. "Scratch that. He's dead. So is the chimera. Tell First Lieutenant Hawkeye, and you and Havoc get down here." With that, he hung up, and Laura rushed to tell Hawkeye the news, and then Havoc. He abandoned his paperwork so fast that Laura thought he might leave skid marks, and then the two were on the road.

"Who could've killed them?" asked Laura. "I mean, Tucker was going to go on trial soon." Havoc said nothing, and Laura realized that she hadn't expected him to.

Pulling up to the alchemist's massive house, Laura scanned the property. Only a few soldiers meandered around the premise, and she assumed that the rest of the party was inside. She followed Havoc up the front steps and stared at the dead body that was under the white sheet. Blood was seeping out, and Laura held back retching.

Colonel Mustang looked agitated, and his eyes roamed over Havoc and Laura's presence. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was already there from Central, along with Major Armstrong, and a handful of other military personnel.

"So, who did it?" she asked, and all eyes were on her.

There was a solitary nod, and then: "It's 'him'."

"Scar?" questioned Mustang. Laura's eyes widened. She had only ever heard of the elusive murderer, but she knew that no one had gathered any information on him, other than that fact that he had intersecting scars on his forehead.

Hughes nodded. "Just this year, he's taken out five State Alchemists from Central, and ten throughout the nation." After a sigh, he scrubbed a hand across his face. "Don't tell anyone this. Just five days ago, old man Grand was also killed."

In disbelief, Mustang snorted. "Brigadier General Grand, the Iron-Blood Alchemist? That military hand-to-hand combat specialist?!" Laura's jaw went slack. If old man Grand had been taken out, then no one was safe.

"This means there's a guy that dangerous lurking around in this city. I'm telling you this for your own safety. Just increase the number of escorts around you. I'm asking you to do this as your friend," said Hughes, and Laura almost smacked herself in the head. She had nearly forgotten that Colonel Mustang was a State Alchemist. The Flame Alchemist. And if Scar was going after State Alchemists, then...

"Wait!" she cried, unintentionally cutting off Hughes, as he had continued talking. "What about the Elric brothers? The oldest is a State Alchemist, right?"

Mustang nodded and snapped his fingers, turning to First Lieutenant Hawkeye, who had arrived ten minutes after Havoc and Laura had. "Confirm if the Elric brothers are still at the inn! Immediately!"

"I met them when I left HQ," she said calmly. "I saw them walk down the main road from there."

"Bring out the cars! All those who can, head to the vicinity to the main road!" he ordered, and Havoc and Laura jumped back into their borrowed military vehicle. Neither of them said a word as they sped to the main road. Laura was just praying they wouldn't be met with two dead bodies instead of the living brothers.

Parking, Laura jumped out of the car. Before her, was a scene almost more devastating than if the Elrics had been dead. There was a blond boy, on his knees, automail arm destroyed, the metal pieces strewn around the ground. His hair hung in his face, and just in the alleyway behind him, lay a mangled suit of armor, one of the legs and half the chest plate gone.

Scar reached out to the blond boy, who made no move to get away. "Stop it!" the suit of armor cried, and Laura almost stepped back, clutching the small knife that she usually kept tucked in her waistband. It was her specialty, knives. There was no way anything could be in that suit of armor, and if there was, Laura would have been able to see it, with it exposed in the way it was. And if there wasn't anything inside... "Get up! Run! Stop it! Stop!"

Laura nudged Mustang, who had just gotten out of his car, and was still slipping one arm into a black overcoat, and he raised his gun in the air, seconds before firing it. Both Scar and the suit of armor stopped. Glancing at the Colonel's unit around her; Havoc, who held a rifle; Hawkeye with a gun aimed straight at Scar, Laura watched as more military people arrived.

"That's as far as you go!" shouted Mustang over the rain. "That was a close call, Fullmetal." The blond boy held a flesh hand over the port on his right shoulder, and glanced over at the lot of them. Laura gaped as Mustang recited what Scar was suspected of, and that he had killed Tucker and the chimera. She watched as the blond boy whipped his head around to glare at Scar, but could only think that if Mustang had called him Fullmetal, then he must be the oldest Elric boy, Edward.

"Alchemists are those that twist the natural state of a creation to a degenerate form... That is, in short, sacrilege to our creator, God. As the messengers of God, we are those that carry out God's judgment," Scar said, fisting a hand.

"That's something I don't understand. There are many alchemists, but why are you only targeting those that have state licenses?" asked Mustang coolly.

Instead of answering his question, Scar straightened his back. "No matter what, if you intend to interfere, I will eliminate you, too." Laura sighed. Mustang took the bait, and tossed his gun back at Hawkeye, who caught it deftly.

"Don't lay a finger on him," the Colonel instructed, as Hawkeye raised her concerns.

"Mustang..." said Scar, as realization dawned on him. "As in the State Alchemist?"

Slipping on his spark gloves, Mustang's face contorted into one of a cool determination. "Indeed! Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist!" Scar said something in return, about how today was a good day, but Laura glanced at Hawkeye, who clearly was aware of something the rest of them weren't. And then it hit her: it was raining. And that meant Mustang was a wet match. "You know that I am the Flame Alchemist, and yet you dare to fight me?! You fool!"

Regularly, the fight that would have broken out would have been spectacular, but Mustang couldn't do anything with his alchemy in the rain, which he didn't seem to recall. So as Scar advanced and Mustang advanced on each other, Hawkeye crouched to the ground, kicking out the Colonel's ankle, so that he didn't meet Scar's outstretched hand, and instead fell to the ground.

Hawkeye laid out bullets from both guns she was holding, but Scar was fast, and darted out of the way of all of them. As Mustang cried out indignantly, Hawkeye reloaded her gun. "You're useless when it's raining. Please stay back, Colonel." Havoc said something similar, and Laura snickered.

Scar said something else, but before he could do anything, Major Armstrong slammed a fist in his direction, which ended up hitting the wall. As he started on a dramatic speech, Laura could all but groan. Everyone else looked a bit annoyed as well, Edward Elric slinking over to get away from the outbreak of the fight and kneeling in front of Havoc and Laura.

They watched for a few minutes, as the Major never managed to lay a finger on him, only able to rip his jacket once. The Fullmetal Alchemist got to his feet as Havoc called out for Armstrong not to make too much of a mess of the city. He yanked off his shirt, and bared his muscles, attempting to lay into Scar again. And then the news of Scar being an alchemist was announced, and Laura scoffed. "Then he's a total hypocrite," she said, and Edward Elric glanced at her.

"If you break them up," he said. "The three major parts of transmutation are knowledge, destruction, and recreation."

"So that guy is stopping transmutation by using the second part, deconstruction," she clarified, and he nodded.

"Yes," Mustang agreed, staring at the fight unfolding between Scar and Armstrong. "And the ones he's targeting are always those who have a state license. Just what is he...?"

Another two minutes, and Major Armstrong had the perfect opening. Even Laura could see it, for how far away she was. When Scar pulled back his arm to go in for his attack, he left a wide open space. Laura waited for Armstrong to take the advantage, but was momentarily confused when he jumped back, only knowing what was going on when Hawkeye snatched Havoc's gun and dove into position.

She fired off round after round, but succeeded into shooting Scar only once, which just grazed his temple. His sunglasses fell off, cracked, part of the tinted lens broken. Laura took the opportunity to dart forward, slinging her knife past her. As Scar had his head tilted down, he didn't see it coming. The blade nicked his left ear, and he straightened.

"Did you get him?!" Mustang exclaimed, and Hawkeye held up her rifle.

"He's fast," she concluded, and Laura nodded, watching her trusty knife clatter to the ground, dripping with blood. "That one shot only grazed him, and Cadet Officer Vought's blade just caught his ear.

Scar straightened, and stared at them, revealing angry red eyes. "Red eyes, brown skin," said Major Armstrong.

"An Ishvalite!" shouted Mustang, gritting his teeth. They were both surprised. Beside Laura, Edward's eyes were wide, his eyebrows pulled together. He still clutched the port on his right arm.

"Just as I thought," Scar snarled. "I'm at a disadvantage against this many opponents."

Laura frowned as Mustang called for the murderer to hold it, as military personnel surrounded him. "You don't actually believe you can believe you get away when you're encircled, do you?" Apparently, he did. Scar slammed a hand to the ground, opening a massive hole in the road.

Several of the military men cried out as they nearly fell in, and Laura darted away from the vicinity of the hole. "That bastard went into the sewers!" yelled Havoc, where he crouched near the area.

"Don't follow him," said Mustang tiredly.

"No way I'd follow a guy that dangerous," Havoc scoffed, and Laura couldn't help but smile. Mustang and Armstrong exchanged a few words, and then Lieutenant Colonel Hughes appeared from around another alley.

"Oh? Is it all over?" he asked, and Armstrong deadpanned, asking where Hughes had been. "I was in hiding!"

"You're supposed to provide back up!" retorted Mustang irritably.

Hughes shook his head. "A normal guy like me isn't going to be part of some 'believe it or not' episode with you nutcases!" Laura snickered and then watched Edward Elric cross over the street, around the gaping hole, and fall to his knees in front of the broken suit of armor.

"Alphonse!" he shouted, and they all looked over at the desperation in his voice. "Al! Are you okay? Hey!" As Laura was making the connection that the Elrics had been the ones that saved that hijacked train a few days ago, the suit of armor, presumably Alphonse Elric, walloped Edward. The blond boy seemed affronted and the suit of armor got in his face.

"Why didn't you run away when I told you to run away?!"

"Because I can't just leave you behind..." Edward said, and Alphonse punched him again, knocking him backward. "What's up with you?! If I was the only one who got away, you might have been killed!"

"I might not have been killed! How could you do something stupid like choosing to die when you could keep living?!" exclaimed Alphonse.

"Don't go up to your big brother and say he's stupid!"

Alphonse gripped Edward's black shirt by a clenched fist. "I'll say it again and again! You might find a way to restore our bodies if you survive and learn more alchemy! And you might even find a way to save a poor girl like Nina! But how could you toss away that possibility and pick death...? I absolutely won't forgive you, if you do that!" Laura suddenly felt like she was intruding on private family things, and she wished that she and the military had vacated before the brothers had started in on each other. And then the right arm on the suit of armor fell off in Edward's lap.

As Alphonse cried out in indignation, Edward chuckled. "We're all beat up. There's no way we can suck this much." She, Havoc, and Hawkeye trotted over to the brothers to help them up. Laura laid down her blue military jacket over Edward's shoulders, and Havoc helped up the suit of armor.

"So the hollow suit of armor is the Fullmetal Alchemist's little brother?" asked Major Armstrong, voicing Laura's question. "I've never heard of soul transmutation before!"

"It's most likely that he was willing to throw away his own life to transmute him. That's why the bond between those brothers is so strong," said Mustang, and Laura smiled as her eyes swung from Alphonse, to Edward, who was dutifully trailing after his brother and Havoc.

"We can't let this matter settle down yet," voiced Hughes. "They're targets of a dangerous man."

"An Ishvalite, huh? Looks like things are going to get rougher."

###

They all sat in Colonel Roy Mustang's office, Laura's jacket on Edward's shoulder replaced with a towel. The missing parts in Alphonse's armor were enclosed with a white sheet. Laura sat between Havoc, and Second Lieutenant Breda.

"The Ishvalites were a race of people in the East Area who worshiped their absolute one god of creation, Ishvala," explained Mustang. They were all tense, listening to his story of the war in Ishval. He, along with Hawkeye, Hughes, and Armstrong, were the only ones in the room that had been involved in that war. Laura had been just a toddler when it happened.

"But due to preferences in religious values, there were frequent conflicts repeated between the two countries. Thirteen years ago, when an officer shot an Ishvalite child by accident, an enormous civil war erupted. Riot brought about riot, and before anyone knew, the flames of the rebellion spread throughout all of the East Area. An operation was ordered by the military brass after seven years of offensive and defensive warfare...to deploy the State Alchemists as well in the Ishval annihilation campaign."

The room was silent, and Mustang continued. "The intent was probably to test out their practical usage on the battlefield. Many practitioners were dispatched as human weapons." He drew in a breath. "I was one of those practitioners. That is why that man, a survivor of Ishval, is justified in wanting vengeance."

"That's bullshit," said Edward, and Laura turned to him with wide eyes. "There's no such thing as justice and crap in getting vengeance on innocent people. He's only wrapping his craving for vengeance by acting like a 'messenger of God' and being all high and mighty about it."

"But someone who despises alchemy is using that same alchemy to get revenge." Lieutenant Colonel Hughes leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs. "The sort of people who don't care how things get done are the most dangerous...and the scariest."

Mustang nodded. "We also cannot worry about how things get done. We cannot die yet. The next time we meet, there will be no talk. We'll take him out." All of Mustang's unit, Hughes, and Armstrong, looked back at him, probably thinking about all that they were getting into. Laura certainly was.

"Anyhow," said Hughes, slapping his knee and pushing up to his feet. "Here ends this boring topic. What are you Elric brothers going to do now?"

The eldest and smallest boy scratched his chin. "Yeah... I want to fix Al's armor, but I can't use that technique with this arm..." he said, referencing his broken automail. Armstrong asked if he should fix Alphonse, the top half of his uniform briefly coming off, which Alphonse aptly denied.

"I'm the only one who knows how Al's soul is bound to the armor, so first I have to fix my arm," Edward concluded, and Laura wondered what he would have to do.

"That's right," said Hawkeye in realization, her voice soft. "Since Edward can't use alchemy..."

"Just another kid with a rotten tongue," Havoc leaned on his desk.

"A bratty little midget," Hughes said.

"Worthless. Worthless!" commented Mustang, and Alphonse claimed that he couldn't say anything. Laura snickered as Edward cried out that they were bullying him.

"I guess I have no choice," he said, his face hardening. "I'll have to go to my mechanic." And by his expression, Laura wondered what doom could be brought by the Elric boy's automail mechanic.

**###**

**A/N: Yeah, so that's that. Updates may or may not be sporadic. Depends. What did you think? I'd love to hear opinions. Next time, then. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here I am again with another chapter. The Elrics are in this chapter a lot, the main focus actually. Yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fullmetal Alchemist. I only claim Laura. **

**###**

The next day, they were all grouped back in Mustang's office. Edward Elric was wearing a black jacket and long flowing red jacket over that with a Flamel sign on the back. They were discussing the matters of his leaving to see his mechanic, when Major Armstrong started sniffling, tears leaking from his eyes. Edward looked bewildered, and Havoc and Laura exchanged raised eyebrows.

"I've heard about you, Edward Elric!" cried the Strong Arm Alchemist, throwing his arms around Edward's small frame. The boy spat expletives as he was crushed. "Your pure love that made you try to bring back your mother! And your mighty love that made you prepared to throw away your own life to transmute your little brother's soul! I am moved!" He went to embrace Edward again, but the boy kicked up a foot, smashing it in Armstrong's face, which hardly deterred the man.

"Don't come near me!" he exclaimed, and then slithered up to Mustang. "You've got a big mouth, Colonel."

Mustang looked away, sweating. "Well... When I was approached by someone that annoying, I had no choice but to talk about your past..." So it was safe to say that almost everyone in the room knew what was going on. Laura did, at least. Or, for the most part.

"And that is why," Armstrong declared, wiping away his tears, "I shall take the responsibility of being your escort until we meet your prosthesis specialist!"

"What?!" exclaimed Edward, clearly distraught at the idea of being followed around by the massive alchemist. "What the hell are you talking about?! I don't need an escort!"

"Edward," Hawkeye reprimanded. "Are you saying you're going to leave like you are now when you might be attacked by Scar again? Doesn't it make sense to give you an escort that can stand up to him?"

Havoc nodded, twisting the cigarette in his mouth with his tongue. "And you can't carry Al around with that body, can you?"

You could see the desperation on Edward's face. Anyone but Armstrong. "So I'm fine with somebody other than the Major!" It was that time for everyone to list off excuses as to why they couldn't go with the Elrics.

"I have tons of work to do, so I got to get back to Central soon," said Hughes.

"I can't leave HQ." Mustang looked away.

"It's very hectic to watch over the Colonel," explained Hawkeye, and Laura had to hold back a laugh. If Hawkeye wasn't there, Mustang would almost definitely ditch work. She knew that, too.

Havoc held up his hands. "Got zero confidence in protecting you when it's that dangerous," he said, and the rest of Mustang's unit agreed.

"It's decided!" Armstrong clamped a hand on Edward's head.

"Don't judge things for me!" cried Edward. His eyes scanned Mustang's unit in a last attempt at fishing for other escorts, and his eyes landed on Laura. "What about her?!" His finger pointed in her direction, and everyone's gaze swung to her.

"She's only fifteen," supplied Hawkeye.

"There's no way she could help you with Alphonse," Havoc said.

"Okay." Everyone looked to Mustang, shocked. "Cadet Officer Vought can go with in place of Major Armstrong." Immediately, they all voiced their concerns with what the Colonel was saying, but he held up a hand. "She's a kid, so everyone can't help but underestimate her. That's when she gets them. She'll be fine."

Laura's heart swelled with pride at Mustang's words, and she nodded. "Yeah. I'll go with you," she said to the oldest Elric boy, and he sighed in relief.

"Then it's settled," Mustang concluded. "Cadet Officer Vought, you better go pack." She nodded, and waved to everyone as she left the room, Havoc following her out.

###

"You sure you should be doing this?" Havoc asked, leaning on the door frame to Laura's bedroom. She was stuffing the clothes she had in a suitcase, not sure how long she would be gone from East City, and wanting to be prepared. Havoc had driven her back to her place so she could pack, since she and the Elric brothers would be leaving in only an hour or so.

"Why not? If the Colonel thinks I can do it, then I don't see why not," Laura said, not looking at him. Though she loved Havoc, he could be a tad bit overprotective at times. Laura knew it was done with good intentions.

He sighed, and shook his head. "Laura, you're fifteen. And you're shorter than that Elric kid. How're you going to help with Al?"

"I'll manage," she said irritably. It was as if Havoc didn't think she could handle herself.

"Laura, I know you'll manage, I just want you to be safe. You're like my little sister." That was true; she had known Havoc for the better part of her life, and had always looked up to him like a brother, for she didn't have any siblings.

"I will be safe, Havoc. I'm in the military. And you know how I am with knives." He nodded, chuckling, and walked over to where Laura stood to give her a hug.

"Promise me you'll come back in one piece," he said, his voice soft.

Laura returned the hug and whispered into his torso, "I promise."

"And maybe drop me a line when you get to wherever it is you're going?" She laughed and agreed, hugging Havoc fiercely.

###

Havoc was too busy to drive her to the train station, where Laura should have been meeting the Elric brothers, so Lieutenant Colonel Hughes did. She saw the Elrics waiting in the middle of the station, and walked up to them with Hughes at her side. "Hi," she said, suddenly nervous. She had never spoken to either boys in her life, and was mildly intimidated by Edward's title, and Alphonse's armor.

Edward was supporting his younger brother's missing side with his flesh arm, and looked like he was about to give out to exhaustion. Laura quickly took his place and he sighed with relief. "Thanks."

They both helped Alphonse onto the train and when they were situated in a compartment, Hughes rapped on the window. "You boys be careful on your journey! And Cadet Officer Vought, good luck and stay safe! If any of you pop by Central, give a holler!" And with that, he saluted them. Alphonse and Edward had to salute with their left arms, while Laura could freely use her right.

The train took off, slowly, and then all at once. "This will be the first time that I will have met an automail mechanic," Laura said conversationally.

"To be more accurate," began Edward. "She's sort of a surgeon, a prosthetic harnesser, and an automail tuner. She's an old friend, so she'll make it cheap and do a good job." After a moment, "Listen, thanks a lot for coming with us instead of the Major. He's a nice guy and all, but..."

"A little overbearing?" she finished, and both brothers laughed. "Well it was no problem. I just hope I can be of some help. My name's Laura Vought."

"Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother, Alphonse." All three of them shook hands, which led to a smile crawling on Laura's face. "So the Lieutenant said you're only fifteen?" he asked curiously, and Laura nodded.

"Yes, I joined the Amestris military last year."

He nodded in consideration. It was Alphonse that broke the silence. "May I ask why you joined, Cadet Officer Vought?"

"Please, just Laura." The smile slipped off her face. "My mother was ill, and I wanted to protect her. We kind of lived in a dumpy neighborhood, and I was fourteen, so I thought if I joined the military, I could keep her safe. She hated that I was a part of the state in that way, though. She stopped talking to me, and then she died."

The brothers were quiet, and Laura almost wished she hadn't said anything. "You probably already heard about what happened to our mother," said Edward, and Laura nodded. "That damn Colonel, telling secrets that aren't his... But we tried to bring her back, and lost nearly everything. I think it's admirable, what you wanted to do for your mother. I'm sorry it didn't go the way you planned."

Laura nodded, looking out the window at the passing scenery, the sun starting to set overhead. She could almost believe she was going back to East City, but she chose this. She chose to go to Resembool with these brothers, so they could get all fixed up. For whatever reason, Laura wanted to help them get back on their feet.

"So what sort of place is Resembool?" she asked, and Edward sighed.

"It's an amazing village. Ain't nothing there," he responded. "Because of the East Area Civil War, stuff just didn't happen there anymore. If the military had done a better job, there might have been more stuff going on down there."

The sound of the train moving on the tracks was clearly audible, and it soothed Laura. "It's a really quiet place," Alphonse explained, and Laura noticed how young his voice sounded. He was fourteen, the same age Laura had been when she had joined the military, but he had been through so much more. "There's nothing there, but it has a lot of stuff that cities are missing." A smile slid onto Edward's face.

"That's our hometown, Resembool."

Night fell quicker than any of them could have predicted, and soon, Edward was asleep, leaving Alphonse and Laura awake and staring at each other. Her eyes were starting to droop, but she refused sleep, because she was supposed to be the military personnel in charge, and what would she do if someone were to attack?

"Why don't you go to sleep?" asked Alphonse when Laura yawned.

She glanced at him through a bleary eye. "I'm supposed to protect you guys, Alphonse. I can't just sleep while I'm on the job."

He chuckled, and his voice softened. "You can call me Al. It's okay if you sleep, Laura. I can't sleep when I'm like this, so you can go ahead. I'll watch over you and Brother." Laura realized how sad that sounded seconds after Alphonse said it. He couldn't sleep at all? What had he been doing all these years at night then? Just be alone? Laura hated herself for letting her eyes close. "Good night, Laura."

"Good night, Al."

###

Laura's eyes fluttered open, and she glanced out the window. It was sunny now, and she watched the people walk past the platform. The train had momentarily stopped to let some folks off, and a man with dark hair caught her eye. He was wearing a suit, and carrying a briefcase in one hand. His features had grown old, but Laura recognized him all the same.

"Doctor Mauro!" she called, squishing Edward against the window as she leaned out of it. "You're Doctor Mauro, aren't you?" He nodded, and gave her a curious look. It seemed as if he did not remember her. "It's me, Laura Vought!"

"Do you know him?" asked Edward as she gathered her suitcase. Doctor Mauro was waiting patiently for her on the platform, fidgeting anxiously with his briefcase, looking side to side nervously.

Laura nodded, and helped Al stand when she was ready. He weighed a ton, but with Edward on his other side, she could handle it. "Yeah, I think he's an alchemist. Very capable, at that. When I was younger, my father's legs got all mangled in a freak accident. My mother and I took him to Doctor Mauro, and he fixed my father up. There was just a bright flash and he was healed."

"A bright flash..." said Al.

"Sounds like alchemy," finished Edward. "Well, let's go. He might know something about biological transmutation!"

Carefully landing on the platform with Alphonse, Edward and Laura picked their way over to Doctor Mauro, who eyed them suspiciously, perhaps slightly put off by Laura in her military uniform. "My mother and I came to you when my father was hurt?" Laura supplied, trying to help the man remember. Mauro nodded, and indicated for them to follow him. They did.

"See, my friends and I wanted to see if you knew anything about biological transmutation," she said, and Mauro's eyes widened. "What you did for my father, it was like alchemy. You are an alchemist, aren't you?"

He cleared his throat, but his fearful gaze never left. "Perhaps we should discuss this in a more secluded place. Come to my home." Laura was immediately cautious, but Edward continued forward, eager to hear what the doctor had to say. And so they went with Mauro to his house.

When they were situated at his kitchen table, Mauro folded his hands, and Laura cleared her throat. "Do you have a Philosopher's Stone, Doctor Mauro?" Edward seemed surprised at the notion, as did Alphonse, but Mauro just shook his head. "Don't lie, Doctor. What you did to my father, and surely others, it can't just be done by biological transmutation." Laura might not have been an alchemist, but she had done her research. It was a topic interesting enough to catch her attention.

"It was used as a tool for mass murder in the East Area Civil War. It was a truly horrible battle. Too many innocent bystanders died..." he explained. "What I have done are things that cannot be atoned for by just taking my life. Even so, I am acting as a doctor here for as long as I can."

"So it was a Philosopher's Stone," clarified Al, and Mauro nodded.

"When I ran off, I took the notes for the stone with me so that no one else could make any. In addition, I brought a stone with me. Mauro isn't even my real name. It's Marcoh." He heaved a sigh, and stood, walking over to a medicine cabinet.

"Wait, you have a stone with you?!" exclaimed the Elrics in unison. Marcoh nodded and pulled out a small beaker, which was filled with a crimson liquid. He swirled the contents around, and the brothers were struck with a fascinated silence. "But isn't that liquid?"

Marcoh poured out the liquid, and it formed a sort of jelly stone on the table. "Just as the Philosopher's Stones have many different names, their shapes are not limited to that of stones." Edward poked the stone hesitantly, and so did Laura. "However, they remained experimental creations up until the end. Imperfect objects that will eventually reach their limitations and become unusable. And yet, they were used secretly during the Civil War, and their overwhelming power was demonstrated."

The look on Edward's face could only be described as excited. "Even though you're saying they're an imperfect creation, making it means that with further research, we might be able to produce a perfect one!" He slapped a hand on the table, making Marcoh and Laura jump slightly. "Doctor Marcoh, can you show me the research files you took?!"

Laura knew what he was getting at. Edward thought that using the Philosopher's Stone, he could get his and his brother's bodies restored back to normal, but Laura couldn't help the horrible feeling that was growing in her stomach with every word.

Marcoh seemed surprised at the exclaim, and looked to Laura. "Miss Laura, who is this boy...?"

"A State Alchemist," she said, and he scrubbed a hand across his face.

"And now even children... To obtain enormous research funding, you were probably lured in by its privileges and obtained a license. What foolishness! After the Civil War, how many practitioners do you think there were that couldn't bear to remain being human weapons and relinquished their licenses?! And yet, you still... And you, Miss Laura! A part of the military at such a young age..."

Edward gritted his teeth and clutched the port on his right shoulder, the automail arm that should have been there, gone. "I know it was a stupid decision! But until I accomplish my objectives, I'm going to have to continue to sit on this bed of thorns!" Laura listened as Edward told the story of what happened with his mother, and then binding Alphonse's soul to the suit of armor. Doctor Marcoh sat in a quiet astonishment the entire time.

"So..." he said at last. "You ignored the ban... I was surprised. I didn't believe it possible to successfully transmute the soul of a particular person. You might be able to create a perfect Philosopher's Stone." Edward started up excitedly, but Marcoh shot him done with a fierce look. "I cannot show you the files! This is the end of the discussion. Go home. I cannot let you have the stone for something as minor as restoring your bodies." Laura felt outraged for Edward. This man here had a stone, and he wouldn't give it to them because of little details? Maybe the stone wasn't all that wonderful, but if it could give those boys peace, if it could let Al sleep at night again...then maybe it was worth it.

"Minor?!" exclaimed the oldest Elric boy.

"Doctor, that isn't fair!" cried Laura.

Marcoh turned away from the three of them. "It is better if you didn't see it. That's the research of the devil. Once you know about it, you'll see the very face of Hell." Edward growled, and slammed a hand on the table, his face contorted into a mask of rage.

"If you're talking about Hell, I saw it a long time ago!" he snarled, and Laura knew he was referring to when he tried human transmutation. In that, he had lost his brother, his arm, and his leg. That could be considered Hell. Absolute Hell.

Marcoh shook his head. "I can't let you... Please, go home." As they were about to walk out the door, Edward and Laura on either side of Alphonse, Doctor Marcoh grabbed her arm. "Miss Laura, how are your parents?" Maybe he was looking for a sense of normalcy, something to bring him back from this other world of sadness and guilt, but Laura couldn't offer him that.

"Dead."

And with that, they marched out the door and down the steps. After a few minutes of careful walking, they finally ended up at the train station platform. Helping Alphonse sit on the bench, Edward and Laura sat on either side of him. "You could have taken the stone by force, you know," she commented.

"Hell yeah. I really wanted it!" buzzed Edward, and Laura stifled a giggle. "But then I remembered what you said about taking your dad to him, and how he was healed. And all the other people in town. Some of them have probably been fixed up, too. Even if we restored out bodies by robbing this town of its life support, it'd just leave a nasty aftertaste. We'll look for a different way, right?" He leaned toward Al, who immediately voiced his agreement.

"If you don't mind me asking, Laura," started Edward, "How did your dad die? You said back there that both of your parents were dead, but you only told us that your mom died."

Laura nodded, planting her hands firmly on her thighs. "When we got home from this place, my dad got hurt again, and an infection spread so fast that Mom and I didn't have time to come back down again. So he died. And then a few years later, my mom followed in his footsteps."

They offered their condolences, but Laura only stared at the ground below her feet. She was receiving sympathy from these boys, who have had everything ripped away from their fingertips... How was that fair?

"Hey!" called Doctor Marcoh from the staircase of the platform. He was panting, and looked like he had run all the way there. "This is the place where the research files are hidden." He held up an envelope, and Edward darted forward to grab it.

"Look at this if you won't regret knowing the truth. And if it's you, you will uncover the truth behind the truth. No, I've said too much." Turning tail, Marcoh raised a hand to wave back at them. "I pray that you will restore your bodies one day! Also, Miss Laura, my sincere apologies about your folks! Good luck to all three of you!" Laura waved, while Edward bowed.

Soon, the train arrived, and Edward and Laura helped Alphonse board. Once they were sitting again, Edward tore open the letter Marcoh had given them. "It says 'National Central Library, First Branch'."

"Oh, I've been to that library before. Essentially, he hid a tree within a forest. The amount of books in that library is staggering."

Gripping the paper tightly, Edward smiled. "There's a clue about the stone there!"

"Brother," said Al from his seat across from them. "This road isn't a dead end!"

"Yeah!" Laura felt excited for them all over again, and she was glad that she could see them on their journey to getting their bodies back.

**###**

**A/N: Okay, so did anyone know that a lot of the military personnel's surnames has a real life military origin? For example, Colonel Mustang was named after the North American P-51 Mustang, WWII's most famous American fighter aircraft. So to show my dedication, I did the same for Laura! LTV XC-142 is a cargo plane. (LTV: Ling-Temco-Vought)**

**Anyway, review please! Or message me, or whatever! I'd love to hear your opinions. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'M CRYING BECAUSE I GOT MY FIRST REVIEWS, OKAY? Thank you so much, spize666. I very much appreciate them! Yeah, so there's this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't want to own Fullmetal Alchemist. I want to live in it. Well. I mean... Sigh. **

**###**

Ed said that his mechanic's place was just up the road. That didn't sound like a very long walk, but with helping Al along, and Ed unable to help, as he needed to carry his suitcase, Laura was huffing and puffing when the house came into view. It was a lovely little place: wooden panels; an expanse of outside space; and a sheep farm neighboring the house.

An old woman stood in front, definitely shorter than both Ed and Laura, a pipe sticking out of her mouth. "Hey," Ed called, a grin forming on his lips. "We need your help again, Granny Pinako." A mixed dog trotted down to greet them, and Laura noticed his front left leg had been replaced by automail.

"This is Cadet Officer Vought," introduced Ed, and Laura shook the old woman's hand as the dog, Den, lapped at her ankles.

"Please, it's just Laura," she smiled, and the woman returned it.

"Pinako Rockbell." After a pause, "But look at you both. Beansprouts." A laugh bubbled out of Laura's lips. This woman could talk!

Ed blew up, though. "Who did you say was a beansprout, mini hag?!"

"Oh yeah, ultra squirt?!" shouted Pinako.

"Midget hag!"

"Micro squirt!"

"Flea-sized hag!"

It probably would have gone on at least for a little longer, had a blond girl not appeared at the balcony of the house. "Hey, Ed!" she yelled. In the next second, a wrench conked Edward on the head, and he hit the ground with a pitiful thud.

Laura looked up to the balcony and squinted at the girl. A bandanna held her hair out of her face, and she wore a tube top on her chest, her mechanic's uniform tied at the waist. "Didn't I tell you to call at least once before you show up for a maintenance check?!"

"Winry, you jackass!" Ed yelled back, clutching his slightly bleeding head. "Are you trying to kill me?!" As Winry welcomed them home, it occurred to Laura that maybe this was why the Elric boy had been a bit distressed about coming back.

They were ushered inside, and after Ed and Laura had both been given a cup of tea, and suffered through introductions, Winry rounded on the oldest Elric. "'Busted up'?! Wait one minute! Just how were you using that first-class automail that I had so painstakingly made?!"

Ed chuckled. "Got totally smashed into little bits." Winry could have died. Instead, she whopped Ed with a wrench.

"So, what happened? Why's Al also busted up? Just what are you guys doing?" After Ed had stripped his pants, leaving him in just his shorts, Pinako examined his legs, and then sighing.

"Right, it's not just the arm. Your leg's going to need some adjusting." Ed nodded, and asked how long that would take. "Give me three days," she grinned, and gave Ed a spare to use for the time being. "Now go make a nuisance of yourself somewhere else," scolded Pinako, and Ed grumbled, starting to pull Laura with him, but Winry yanked her right back.

"I want to talk to her first. Then she can go with you, okay?" Winry looked at Ed, who was gaping at her, and then at Laura, who flushed under the attention. She gave a weak nod of consent, and Winry clapped her on the back, shoving Ed out the room and throwing Laura into the sofa.

"Why did you want to talk with me?" she asked timidly. Winry sat across from her, holding Ed's automail leg.

"Well, you're with Ed and Al, right? You're assigned to protect them?" Laura nodded, her cheeks going pink. She rubbed the back of her neck. "But you're so small! You can't be older than Edward!"

"Yeah, I'm not. I'm only fifteen."

Pinako pulled the pipe from her mouth and studied Laura. "Fifteen-years-old and already in the military. Just like that boy out there."

"Except I'm not a State Alchemist. And I joined just to protect my mother, not to go on a journey to restore my brother's body because of..." Laura trailed off, not sure why she was going on the defensive. Winry and Pinako seemed kind, and had clearly known the brothers for a very long time.

"So they told you?" asked Winry, her voice soft. She held the metal leg loosely, and glanced at Laura. "They never tell anybody what happened that day. You must be special." Flushing almost immediately, Laura shook her head.

"Oh, no! I'm just some dumb military brat! I've done nothing to earn those boys telling me about their mother."

Winry patted Laura on the shoulder. "Well, Laura, if they trusted you enough to tell you about that, then they probably see something important in you. Maybe you can help them get their bodies back."

Meeting Winry's eyes, Laura steeled her with a determined look. "Oh," she said, "I intend to."

###

Finally released from Winry's clutches, Laura ambled out to where Alphonse sat in the dirt outside. "Where's Ed?" she asked, her voice high. If she had already lost one of the Elric boys, and she was barely two days into her assignment, she would never hear the end of it from everyone at East.

"He's gone to our mother's grave," he said, sounding a bit sad. Laura wondered how long Al had been sitting alone. Maybe sensing Laura about to offer something, he held up his only arm. "You don't have to help me there. I'll go the next time we come home." She nodded, and asked something that she had been thinking about since they arrived at the Rockbell house.

"What happened to Winry's parents?" Only after Laura said it did she realize how blunt it was to ask such a thing.

"They died during the Ishval Civil War. They were doctors, and went to the front lines because there weren't enough." Laura sat in a painful silence, her heart hurting for Winry, and Pinako, and Ed, and Al. All of them had lost their loved ones in such a horrible way, and then there was Laura, who was orphaned, but had no substance behind it. Her parents were dead, but she had had nothing taken from her like Ed and Al, and was old enough to live on her own, unlike Winry.

Eventually, Laura helped Al move inside, where they sat in Winry's company as she started on Ed's new automail arm. Pinako said she needed to start dinner, and Laura volunteered to help, leaving Al with Winry.

"So, until the automail is ready, you can use the patient's bed, since no one's using it," Pinako explained as she prepared the food. "Those brothers have no other place to stay at anyway." Laura stopped what she was doing and stared at the old woman, pipe still stuck in her mouth. It reminded her of Havoc and his cigarettes.

"But this is their hometown. Shouldn't they have a home?"

"Nope. Those boys have no home to return to. The day Ed earned his state license and left, he burned their home down without leaving a trace," she said, and Laura's jaw went slack. "I don't really get alchemy, but I do get that what those boys are trying to do isn't easy... By losing their home, they were trying to make sure they wouldn't try to backtrack what they were doing."

Laura nodded, and set the table while Pinako finished the meal. Ed returned, and they started dinner. Alphonse couldn't eat in his armor body, which nearly made Laura sick to her stomach. He hadn't eaten in four years, and there she was, scarfing down food, even though she had just eaten that day.

After the food was all gone, Laura excused herself to make a phone call. "I have to call someone from my unit. You wouldn't mind, would you? I just need to check in." Pinako told her it was fine, and Laura found the telephone with ease. She leaned against the wall and listened as the phone rang and rang. It was nighttime, so she figured that Havoc would be at his own house, unless he was on a date.

"Hello?" he said, and Laura hadn't realized how much she needed to hear his voice until now. "Laura, is that you? It didn't really take that long to get to the big guy's mechanic's, did it? Is everything all right?" Laura laughed, and nodded.

"It's me, Havoc. No, we stopped at a different place before we came to Resembool. We think we found a lead, though... Maybe I shouldn't tell you." She paused, unsure if whether or not it was okay to tell Havoc the news. It was Havoc, after all. He was a good, sweet guy, and would never betray her. But there was a stinging feeling in her gut that she shouldn't say anything over the phone.

"Well, that's all right. You're fine, though, right? Everything going smoothly?"

"Yeah. It'll be another three days until Ed can get his automail fixed. And then we're going to Central." She smiled, and Havoc snickered.

"Oh, so it's 'Ed' now, huh?" Laura could almost hear his eyebrows waggling suggestively, and reddened on instinct. "Central? I thought you were just going to Resembool and coming back to East. Maybe this isn't such a good idea, Laura."

She rolled her eyes. "No, it'll be fine, Havoc. Stop worrying so much. The brothers will take care of me and I'll take care of them.

Laura could tell that Havoc wasn't akin to the idea of her leaving for Central, but he would just have to deal with it. "All right, Laura. Just stay safe, okay?" She mumbled a reply, and Havoc laughed. "Later, buck-o! Call again sometime, 'kay?"

Not agreeing to ringing him again, she said goodbye and hung up, still hearing Havoc's laugh after their conversation had ended. "So you're going to Central with us, huh?" came Edward's voice, and Laura jumped nearly a foot in the area. She spun around to see him leaning against the door frame, his eyebrows creased.

"I mean, if you don't mind..." she said, suddenly aware that maybe she shouldn't have assumed they would let her go with them.

"You seem to have been useful so far, so I don't see why not," he replied, and waved a hand, as if it was nothing, but Laura grinned. Before she could stop herself, she darted forward and threw her arms around the young alchemist.

"Thanks a lot, Ed." She hardly noticed his cheeks tinting before she pulled back, smiling ear to ear.

"It's not like it's a big deal or anything," he mumbled, rubbing his neck, where his braid hung. The blush was creeping up his face and to his ears, where it stayed. But Laura only smiled, thrilled to help the brothers on their journey.

###

Three days later, Ed's arm and leg were ready. Winry pulled him away from where Al and Laura sat in the grass outside. Laura watched him leave nervously, and fished into Alphonse's armor for the last bit of his broken parts. The military police back in East had gathered all the pieces and stuffed them in his armor to be transmuted by Ed later. "Thanks, Laura," said Al, and she waved it off.

"It's no problem at all. I can't do much, so I should at least be able to help in little increments like this." Humming a tune, they waited fifteen minutes for the oldest Elric brother to return. He was only wearing a tank top and shorts, his hair loosely braided. Both of his limbs had been replaced, and he picked up Al's busted arm.

"Will you fix him now?" she asked, crossing her legs.

"Yeah, but there's a little trick to it," he said, and Laura's brows rose. "See the seal on the interior back?" Laura peered at the inside of the armor, and found the crimson seal. She nodded. "This is acting as the medium between Al's soul and his armor. To make sure the seal doesn't get erased, I gotta fix his limbs..."

Laura leaned in closer and frowned. "Is it written in blood?"

Ed nodded. "Yep. My blood. That was pretty dangerous, wasn't it?" he mused, and Laura reeled at the information. And with that, Edward clapped his hands together and restored Al's armor.

The younger boy stood, stretching his metal arms, and Ed patted his brother's chest plate. Tying his hair back into a tighter braid, Ed grinned. Without a word, Al thrust an arm out in Ed's direction, which the older Elric ducked under, twisting up and missing another punch. He kicked his automail leg up and smashed the limb against Al's arm, though it all went awry when Al grabbed his leg and threw Ed away like a rag doll.

"What?" inquired Laura, stepping away from the scene, careful not to get caught in the crossfire. "Are you guy sparring?"

"Yeah," said Ed as he dodged a punch. "I'm combining a performance check for the new limbs with some sparring."

As Al pulled an arm back, he nodded. "And because I wasn't able to move my body for awhile, I have to restore its sense of feeling."

Laura watched the brothers spar for two hours before they were finally beat and whined for dinner. She trotted ahead of them and snagged a seat beside Winry. "So when you have free time, you spar? That'll break the automail right away," the blond girl accused, sticking a fork at the brothers.

"Our teacher used to say 'to train the mind, first train the body'," he recited, stuffing a forkful of greenbeans in his mouth. Next to him, Al polished his helmet. It was still a little disconcerting to see the armor without a head.

"Well, I'm making money!" laughed Pinako, gripping a beer.

Laura laughed with her, and Ed said that they'd get on the first train in the morning to Central. "Heh, and when we restore our bodies, we won't need Granny or Winry!" Both ladies raised their denials, and Laura laughed harder, happy that she could be a part of this.

After dinner, Laura told Winry that she might need to take a shower. "Of course!" she agreed. "There's one down the hall." Laura hesitantly followed the directions and turned on the water. It was hot and steamy, and Laura indulged herself, if just that once. Her shower back home had terrible water pressure, but the shower in the Rockbell house was glorious.

She let the scalding water carry her to better places for another ten minutes before she shut it off, groping for a towel. Only, she forgot a towel. Looking around the bathroom for her change of clothes, Laura sighed when her search came up empty. Okay, so she forgot a towel and clothes. The situation could still be remedied.

It was dark outside, and the others had probably already gone to bed, so Laura figured she might be able to slip through the house and to her temporary room unnoticed. Pulling the door open a crack, she peered through it. No one seemed to be around. And just as she was about to open the door wider, a figure staggered by, and Laura nearly shrieked before she realized who it was. Even still, she almost shrieked when she saw him.

"Ed!" she hissed. "Edward!" He spun around, his eyes scanning for the voice, and widening when he saw Laura's face in the slit of the bathroom door. "I forgot a towel. Can you grab one for me?" She could just barely make out his features, only his golden eyes, but he nodded mutely, disappearing for a few minutes before he returned with a fluffy white towel. Laura snatched it immediately, wrapping it around her small frame. Opening the door all the way, she strode out, her eyes catching the Elric boy still standing there, a few feet away.

"Why are you still here?" she asked, her hands finding the edges of her towel. Laura felt her face heat up, and as she watched Ed, she noticed his eyes had gone considerably wider, and a pink dust was sprinkled on his face.

"Uh, um... I mean, sorry," he choked out, whirled around, and vanished.

Laura blew out a sigh, shaking her head and returning to her room to change into sleep clothes. Lying on the patient's cot she had been sleeping on for the past few nights, Laura's eyes closed as she thought of going to Central with the the brothers, that she was going to help them get their bodies back, no matter what.

###

They were up bright and early, and Laura yawned as Edward pulled on his wide gloves. He was wearing the usual red Flamel jacket over black clothes, and the ensemble was finished off with his shit-stomping boots. "Thanks for taking care of us, Granny," he said, gathering up his suitcase. Laura thanked the woman as well, and moved to pet the dog, Den, alongside Alphonse.

"Where's Winry?" asked the younger brother. Laura took the time to look around, sleep still hazing her mind.

"Sound asleep since she stayed up the whole night," explained Pinako, glancing up at Al. "Want me to wake her?" Laura wouldn't have minded saying goodbye to Winry, as the two had made fast friends, but Ed shook his head.

"Nah, it's okay. She'd blab on and on about taking care of the automail properly or something like that if she got up and came here." That much was probably true.

"See ya," said Laura to Pinako. "Be careful," the woman returned. You boys come back once in a while and eat some dinner, you hear? And bring Laura with you."

Laura's heart swelled at being included in the bunch, and she suddenly felt like family. "Yeah, we'll drop by sometime." Al waved, and Ed frowned.

"Who'd drop by this far into the mountains just to eat..." he dismissed, and Laura's smile grew. "What?"

"To have a family to welcome you... It must be wonderful to have a place to return to." Laura didn't want any sympathy, not really, so she didn't know why she said what she did, other than that she was happy that the brothers had a place to stay if they needed it. Like Havoc offering her a place to crash. Everything had been ripped away from them, so they needed at least one stable thing in their lives. And without them meaning to, the Rockbell house had become that thing.

"We're the wandering sort that go from journey to journey." Laura chuckled, and they started down the road, away from the home they had lived for the last three days.

"Ed! Al! Laura!" called Winry, and the three of them turned to see the blond girl hanging on the rail of the balcony. She was dressed in sleep clothes, and her hair was unbound around her shoulders. Offering her hand in a wave, she gave a weak goodbye. "See you later. And Laura, come back sometime!"

Grinning, Laura waved eagerly in return, all sleepiness banished from her body as she was included into the family. The brothers waved as well, and the three of them swiftly headed down the road and to the train station.

**###**

**A/N: _Heh heh heh heh, _gotta love a good towel scene. I know I do. It's currently 1:30 in the morning where I am, and I'm up writing chapter 11, but I thought I'd post this since I'm so far ahead. One thing I want to say is that since Laura is in the military, there'll be a portion of time where she'll have no interaction with the Elrics. You've just got to be patient, though, because this _is _an Ed/OC story. Reviews, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yeah, so the brothers aren't really in this chapter. They're only mentioned. But never fear, they'll be in the next one! Do keep in mind, though, that Laura is in the military, and she is not with the brothers. Yet. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Fullmetal Alchemist, I wouldn't be writing stupid fanfiction!**

**###**

Central's train station was a beautiful place. Two trains were pulled in, and folks got off one while others climbed on the other. People milled around the area, waiting for familiar friends or family, a gargantuan clock hanging out it all. Laura would have been more excited to finally be in Central had she not seen two of the Amestris military waiting for them. She groaned when she met their eyes, and their shoulders sagged when they noticed her.

"Sergeant Brosh, Second Lieutenant Ross," Laura greeted professionally, saluting them, as per her duty. "Good to see you two again." Despite their previous train ride together, and the pain Laura knew she had been, they smiled and greeted her.

"Oh!" cried Sergeant Brosh, his eyes landing on Alphonse. "Are you the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Both he and Second Lieutenant Ross flocked to Al, introducing themselves, and going on about how the title matched the armor, and how impressive that was.

Laura watched with barely stifled amusement as Ed seethed. She and Al pointed to him, and both soldiers balked. "Huh? The small guy?" Laura had to hold Ed back by his Flamel jacket so he didn't try to attack Brosh or Ross as they offered their apologies.

"Wait," she said, suddenly wondering why they were there. "Why are you two here? Are you supposed to be their escorts?"

Second Lieutenant Ross nodded. "Yes. Cadet Officer Vought, we are hear to relieve you of your duties by Colonel Mustang's orders. You are to return to East City immediately."

Laura swore under her breath. "Damn that Mustang," she said, and glanced at Ed and Al, who were looking at her curiously. "Sorry, boys. I have to go back to East. But good luck, and call me if you find out anything." They nodded mutely, and Laura turned to get back onto the train. "Take good care of them, Sergeant Brosh, Second Lieutenant Ross." And with a solitary wave, she smiled. "I'll definitely be seeing you boys again!"

Five minutes later, the train took off, heading for East City. By the time she got back to HQ, it was dark out. Anger rising as she took every step up to the familiar building, Laura flung open Mustang's door when she got close enough.

Everyone in his unit looked up in surprised, and then relief when they saw it was just her. "Why'd I have to come back?!" she cried, marching up to the Colonel's desk and slamming her hands on the surface. "I was doing just fine with Ed and Al! Did you not think I could do it?!"

Mustang fixed her with a cool stare. "If I didn't think you could handle yourself, I wouldn't have sent you with the brothers in the first place, Cadet. For the time being, we need you here in East. I'm sure you'll get to see the Elrics again soon enough."

Grinding her teeth, but unable to argue any more, she steeled her nerves and pivoted on her heel to face the rest of the room. Havoc was the first one she saw, and he brightened when his eyes found her. "Hey, buck-o! You're back! Knew you missed me!" At his pleasant demeanor, Laura couldn't help but smile, good-naturedly batting his hand away when he ruffled her hair.

"Hey, I'm going home early tonight. Come with me?" Havoc asked when they sat down at their desks, which were right next to each other. If it were any other male, Laura might have blushed. She might have choked out a reply, stuttering ridiculously, and shyly meeting him by his car later, maybe making a move on him later that night. But it was Havoc, country boy Jean Havoc, who loved cigarettes, women, and a good sandwich. Havoc, the blond-haired man that was like her brother. Laura would sooner fall all Edward Elric's feet than Havoc's. Wait. Scratch that last part.

###

When Laura met Havoc at the car he rented, she slumped into the passenger seat. He started up the car and drove back to his place, settling into a comfortable silence. Until Havoc broke it, that is. "So you really like those boys, huh?" It was time for that blush that she should have fished out earlier at the thought of being invited to Havoc's.

"Yeah, of course I like them," she scoffed, as if she didn't get the double meaning of Havoc's question. "We're friends, after all." Havoc said nothing more, just hummed a tune Laura didn't recognize. She wanted to ask him what he really meant, what he thought of it all, but more than that, Laura found herself wanting to be with the Elrics.

And as if he could hear her thoughts, Havoc set out to assure her. "It'll be fine, Laura. You'll definitely see those boys again." The blush danced across her cheeks again, and Laura briefly wondered how it was that she had so suddenly been turned into a girl that got flustered around boys and giggled, when just days ago she had been a fifteen-year-old military brat that was good with a blade.

"Whatever, Havoc," she dismissed, and he laughed. Damn, she had really missed his laugh.

When they pulled up to his house, Laura was mildly impressed. It was definitely better than the hovel she was forced to call home, but still in shambles. Inside was not much better. There was a single sofa in the living room, and true to what she had assumed just days prior, there were cigarette butts and filthy magazines littering the places.

Havoc chuckled away his embarrassment as he cleaned up the mess. Laura wondered how it was he brought women back to his house, or if they always went to her place. "So," he said, flopping on the sofa, which creaked uneasily underneath Havoc's weight. "How was your time with the Elrics? Those boys good to you?"

Laura rolled her eyes; usual, overprotective, Havoc. She supposed it was for the best, though. "Yep. It was fine. Fun, even. We went back to Resembool, and stayed at his mechanic's house for a few days. They were really nice, Havoc. They told me to come back soon. To see them soon. To go eat dinner with them. And I want to. They made me feel like family. And after having none left, it was kind of nice to..." Before she could think about what she was doing, Laura descended into sobs.

It was overbearing, sometimes, living while your parents died. Laura had to take care of herself, to fend for herself. There was no one to cry to, not really, and the nights she spent alone were for the most part, unbearable. If it was like this for her, she could only imagine what it was like for Alphonse, who couldn't even escape those thoughts in sleep.

"Shh, hey, shh," quieted Havoc, wrapping protective arms around Laura, who snuggled closer to his chest. "It's okay, buck-o. It's okay." But it wasn't okay, and it might never be. That was just something you said. It's okay. Even when it clearly wasn't. Even if the promise behind those words could almost never be filled, they soothed Laura none the less.

###

Laura would never admit it to anyone, not even herself, that she had been anticipating a phone call from the Elrics soon. She had honestly expected them to phone her when they found something, which she assumed they had. By her count, they should have been by the library by now. But, a week later, there was still no call, and Laura felt downtrodden.

Work had been dull, and the only thing that mildly settled her mind was lunches with Havoc, and only that was temporary. Another three days, and Laura had all but banished the Elrics to Hell, though she immediately felt guilty about the thought later.

"Hey, there's a phone call," Havoc said, picking up the receiver, and Laura perked up without meaning to. "Someone downtown says there's been a gas explosion or something, and that we should come see."

Mustang nodded, and Laura held back her groan. "Let's go."

Laura marveled at the wreckage, Mustang rolling his eyes as he noticed her awestruck look. The bridge had collapsed, debris and rubble spilling in the river. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to a garment floating in the water that was only held in place by a metal pole.

"What do you think?" questioned Mustang as Hawkeye fished it from the river.

"I think this is definitely what Scar wore."

"Is there a corpse?" asked Mustang next, looking to Havoc, and the blond man jabbed a thumb at the wreckage.

"We're searching, but it's going to take weeks to go through everything under the rubble." Laura nearly groaned at the prospect of weeks of looking through the collapsed bridge.

"Regardless," she said. "With the amount of blood he lost, he probably isn't in good shape." Mustang nodded his agreement, and rubbed his chin.

"But don't let your guard down until his death has been verified. Second Lieutenant Havoc! You and your men are to continue clearing away the rubble. You are not getting any breaks in the afternoon nor any in the evening! Drag out his corpse no matter what!" As Havoc started to complain, all Laura could think about was that she wouldn't be included in the team assigned to clean the downtown.

###

When Lieutenant Colonel Hughes phoned Mustang, Laura didn't feel bad at all for eavesdropping, especially when the conversation was so interesting. "What's the lowdown on Scar?" asked Hughes, and Laura knew what Mustang was going to reply before even said it. Havoc was on the clean-up team, and so far they hadn't found anything, so the general consensus was that Scar was dead. "So we can cut loose the Elric brothers's guards?"

"Yeah," said Mustang. "Since they're still in Central, I'll leave that to the discretion of the brass there." Laura gritted her teeth. So those brats were still in Central and still hadn't phoned.

"The brass at Central, eh?" chuckled Hughes. "Scar knocked out some of the higher-ranking guys in charge of the State Alchemists, so there's a shortage in personnel." Mustang expressed his interest only slightly, but Laura perked up at the words. "There's a rumor that a certain Colonel Mustang is about to be assigned to Central."

"Central, eh," Mustang mused. "That isn't bad." After Hughes warned him about making enemies as he climbed the military hierarchy, he busted out some comment about Mustang getting a wife, to which he slammed the phone done, earning a scolding from Hawkeye.

Laura couldn't help from grin from where she sat. If Mustang was being assigned to Central, then so was she.

###

The announcement that Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes had been murdered was a surprise. Just days ago, he and Mustang had spoken over the phone about the Colonel being assigned to Central, and two nights prior to the funeral, Hughes telephoned Mustang. When he picked up, though, there was no one on the other line. Hughes had been killed in a telephone box.

That day of the funeral, Laura had opted to wear her skirted uniform as opposed to the trousered one, as per Hawkeye's suggestion. She watched as the line of men carried the box that contained Hughes's body and lowered it into the ground.

Mustang was especially stoic; his hair slicked back and stuck under his hat. Fuhrer Bradley stood mere feet away, his hands clenching the sword in front of him. Several people cried, and Laura wasn't ashamed at all to say that she was tearing up. She hadn't really known Hughes, but the man had been murdered.

Hughes's daughter's cries rang out over the funeral grounds, and Laura clenched a fist. "Why are they burying Papa? Why are those men burying Papa? Don't... Don't!" She tugged on her mother's sleeve, and the woman sniffled, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes, begging the little girl to stop. "Papa can't go to work if you do that! Papa always said he has lots of work!"

Laura turned away, but before she did, she noticed a few things. One of them being that Major Armstrong was crying, another that Fuhrer Bradley's hands trembled. And the last thing was that Mustang tilted his head strategically downward, successfully shadowing his eyes.

###

They were in Central, but Laura didn't see the brothers anyway. She settled for some action when Hawkeye asked her to come with her and Major Armstrong. It turned out that Hawkeye had brought her and Armstrong to the very phone box Hughes was murdered in. Police tape corned it off from the public, but a length of it had been ripped off unceremoniously by Mustang, who stood at the threshold of the box.

"Colonel!" called Hawkeye. "I've brought Major Armstrong and Cadet Officer Vought." The Major saluted Mustang, while Laura just offered a nod. They followed him to a more secluded place, and Armstrong sighed.

"The ones that are thought to be responsible for the murder of the Lieutenant Colonel are being tracked," he said, and Laura's eyes widened.

"Then why haven't you been able to capture them yet?!" she exclaimed.

Armstrong shook his head. "They are being tracked, but I do not know who they are," he confided, and they all looked at him with confused stares.

"What do you mean?" asked Mustang. "Explain yourself." When the Major refused, Mustang grew visibly agitated. "As a colonel, I am ordering you to talk. Are you disobeying an order from a higher-ranking official?!" Armstrong simply repeated the same phrase, fixing them with a look. "I get it. Sorry for calling you out here. You may go now."

Armstrong offered a salute and turned away. "That reminds me. I forgot to mention this. Up until several days ago, the Elric brothers were staying here." Mustang seemed a bit taken aback, but Laura nodded. She knew they had been in Central.

"Did they find what they were looking for?"

"No," said Armstrong, glancing back. "After all, the thing that they are looking for is a legendary artifact." Mustang thanked him, and the Major was on his way.

"We couldn't get any information out of him," Hawkeye concluded, but Mustang shook his head, leaning against the brick wall.

"No, the Major is a real softie. 'The ones that are thought to have murdered Hughes' means that there are more than one of them. That may mean they're part of an organization. Not being able to follow an order from a colonel means that someone with a higher rank than mine is silencing the Major... I think that means that the brass are involved. And finally, what the Elric brothers are looking for. In other words-"

"The Philosopher's Stone," Laura finished for him. So the brothers had told the Major of what they were searching for. Perhaps not of their own accord, considering Armstrong's personality, but all the same.

Mustang nodded. "An organization with ties to the brass, the Philosopher's Stone, and Lieutenant Colonel Hughes... Just what kind of link could there be?"

"I don't know," Mustang said in reply to Hawkeye. "I'm also clueless. But I won't let it end like this. I will be assigned to Central soon." Apparently this was news to Hawkeye, who congratulated him, but Laura had listened in on his phone call, so it was no surprise to her. "This is the perfect opportunity. I'll search the brass, and I'll definitely smoke out the guy who killed Hughes."

"It isn't like you to mix your professional and personal agendas together," commented Hawkeye, and Mustang folded his arms.

"There's no such thing as 'professional' and 'private'. My intention as an individual is to become the fuhrer as well as to avenge Hughes. I'm sticking onto the brass." And then turning meaningfully to Hawkeye, he said: "Will you follow me?"

"You're asking me that now?"

"Hey, you too, squirt," he said, aiming the remark at Laura. It had not been the first time she had hear of the Colonel's goal to become fuhrer, and she wholeheartedly supported him, but she thought it better not to say things like that in such and open area, where anyone could be listening...

"I resent that."

###

Lately, Laura hadn't been allowed to go to Havoc's place after work. He refused to explain entirely why it was she couldn't hang out, but eluded that it had to do with a woman. Laura sighed. When Havoc was going out with a girl, he might as well have been useless.

It was times like these, where she was stuck doing paperwork for hours on end, that she wished she hadn't followed orders, and had instead stayed with the Elrics in Central. At least then she wouldn't have to do any paperwork.

There was a sharp rap on her desk, and Laura looked up from where she had been doodling on the corner of a paper. An unfamiliar man stood before her, and he appeared so professional, it actually physically hurt Laura. "Colonel Mustang requests your presence," he said, and promptly left, taking his air of business with him. Laura grumbled to herself about how Mustang could have just come and gotten her himself, when she pushed open his office doors.

The rest of his unit was already standing in line, side by side, and Laura was suddenly at a loss for words. If they were all there...then... Without another thought, Laura took her place next to Kain Fuery, who was two ranks above her, at Master Sergeant.

Mustang leaned forward, one hand on the surface of his desk. "Cadet Officer Laura Vought," she straightened at her title, but Mustang went on, "Master Sergeant Kain Fuery, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, Second Lieutenant Heymans Breda, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye... You six will all come with me to Central. I will hear no complaints. Come with me!"

No complaints were coming from Laura. She grinned, and saluted the Colonel alongside the other five in his unit. She was finally going to Central.

"Ah, but wait, Colonel," said Havoc. "I just got a girlfriend recently, so I can't go."

If it had been anyone else, Laura would have rolled her eyes. "Leave her," Mustang commanded callously. "Get a new one in Central. It's a good thing that you guys just started going out, so it's not much of a loss since the relationship isn't that serious yet."

Laura sighed, and offered a condolence to Havoc in the form of a soft pat on the back. As quick as ever, they had taken the train to Central, where they would be living from there on out.

The search for a new apartment was the hardest part. Laura didn't want to live in a dump like she had previously, but she could only afford so much. Finally landing on a place with minor damages, Laura moved in. And Havoc was only down the road from her, so that was a huge bonus.

Settling into Central was surprisingly easy, but there was still no word from the Elrics. Sitting at her desk and gripping her pen tightly, Laura almost considered damning them again when Mustang's phone rang. It was late, and for some reason, Laura was still at work. Havoc sat at the desk across from her, snoring softly, and Laura kicked him under the table. If she had to be awake, then so did he. He gave her a weak smile and went back to scribbling on the papers in front of him.

"Lieutenant?" questioned Mustang as he picked up the phone. "Yes, I'll be right there." And he hung up, grabbing his overcoat before turning to the rest of his curious unit, only First Lieutenant Hawkeye. She had been given the day off. "The Lieutenant seems to have...captured someone. I have to leave immediately."

Jumping to her feet, Laura tried to compose herself. But it was impossible; she had seen not hide nor hair of the Elric brothers in a few weeks, and she was beginning to get worried. The stress was eating at her, and though Laura knew those boys could handle themselves, and didn't need her worrying for them, she couldn't help it. "Colonel Mustang, sir, I want to go with you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Cadet Officer Vought-"

"Colonel. I want to go with you," she insisted, and briefly wondered if she was risking her lowly job by going up against Mustang. He scanned her head to toe, wearing a perfect poker face, and nodded sharply.

"All right. Keep up then." Exchanging a shocked look with Havoc, Laura darted after Mustang.

###

They met up at a storage warehouse in the outskirts of Central. Warrant Officer Falman had joined them, and Laura glanced at the singular light bulb hanging above them, swaying slightly. There was a suit of armor sitting cross-legged on the ground before them, and Laura was told that his soul was bound to the armor just like Alphonse Elric's. But he was called Barry. And he was a murderer.

Mustang wanted to make sure that he was who he said he was, a supposed death row murderer that had been killed two years ago by way of gallows. Falman was there to verify all of Barry's facts and dates of the days he killed people. Laura wanted to heave, but so much more wanted to show Mustang and all the others that she wasn't just some fifteen-year-old kid; she could handle this, too.

"I'll admit that you are the real thing," conceded Mustang. "Why are you here when you should have been executed?"

"Plus," Laura added of her own accord, "You're in the same kind of armored body as Alphonse Elric."

Barry seemed to consider. "I have a question before I answer that. You guys seem to be from the military, but you didn't know about me turning into a body like this?" The four of them shook their heads. "You don't know anything about the fifth research laboratory either, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

If Barry could grin, he would be doing just that. "Alphonse and his brother came sneaking in. We fought each other back then. He's pretty strong."

"What?!" roared Laura. The boys had already gotten into more fights... She should have expected as much, but still.

"Tell me in more detail!" instructed Mustang, clenching a fist.

Barry held up a hand. "If you don't rat out on me to the people who done this to me, and promise not to get rid of me, then I'll tell you everything I know." Mustang agreed immediately, but Laura could sense red flags.

After Barry's long explanation, Mustang sat on a crate, taking notes on a pad of paper. "To sum it up... Incomplete Philosopher's Stones were being made in the fifth research laboratory. The ingredients were living humans. The laboratory is already destroyed, and it's futile to go look for evidence... The military's architecture and researchers were used in this... So it means that some higher ranked from the military are involved in this as well. Two people named Lust and Envy are linked to the military... What do those two look like?"

The murderer held up both armored hands to indicate a female's curves. "Lust is like this... She looks really soft and easy to chop up. And Envy is a bit bony. His body is small too, so he doesn't look fun to chop... What's wrong?"

Mustang scrubbed his face and dismissed Barry's descriptions. "Then they were the ones who transmuted your soul?"

"No! It was one of the researchers. And the case where I was transmuted is a bit different. I was forcefully torn out of my body and transferred to this armor while I was alive." Laura felt herself becoming sick as Barry went on about the pain of it, and that it would have been less agonizing to be executed.

"Should we investigate those researchers?" inquired Falman, and Barry suddenly became dark.

"Those guys were used as ingredients for the stones. Just a few days before the laboratory was destroyed. None of them are alive."

Laura crossed her arms, thinking over the information Barry had told them, and briefly wondering if Ed and Al already knew all that stuff. "Using them as ingredients to seal their mouths... That's pretty resourceful." Mustang nodded, scanning over his notepad and huffing.

"Does it mean they they no longer the need to make stones?" Hawkeye asked, and Laura suddenly noticed how pretty the woman looked with her hair down, long and flowing.

Mustang didn't answer. "An organization that is involved with the military, and the Philosopher's Stone... Barry the Chopper, I'll ask you one more question." He paused for effect, and then fixed the suit of armor with a harsh glare so intense that Laura almost took a step back. "Were you the one who killed a brigadier general in a phone booth a little over a month ago?"

The other three in Mustang's unit exchanged looks at Mustang's fierce tone. They all knew he was talking about Hughes's murder.

"I dunno!" came Barry's reply. "Was he chopped up?"

Mustang started to stand, and Laura took Barry's confusion as a good sign. "No. Nevermind if you don't know. Well, Warrant Officer Falman, you may return now. And please forget what you heard tonight."

Falman considered the suit of armor before them, and Mustang shrugged into his overcoat, smartly not wearing his military jacket. None of them had worn their uniforms. "You understand, right? This is a dangerous bridge. No need for you to cross it along with me."

Nodding, Falman tapped his temple. "But Colonel, it's a shame that my memory is too good. It's impossible for you to ask me to forget something. I've already boarded this boat, I'll follow you to the end. Don't hesitate to ask me to do something." Laura smiled, because she and Hawkeye weren't the only ones in the know on Mustang's team. And they definitely wouldn't be the only ones, knowing the others.

"Falman," Mustang smiled, "My apologies. Then the first thing I need you to do is to take care of this guy," he said, clapping Barry on the shoulder, which resounded with a metal _thunk_. Falman's jaw went slack. "Keep him under guard in some place where neither commoners nor military personnel will see him. I gotta go look something up, I'll be going back to the HQ. Oh, yeah, I'll sign you up for a vacation, so take care of Barry well! I'll leave him to you!"

He, Hawkeye, and Laura headed for the exit. "Barry," Hawkeye scolded, "You cannot chop this person up!" The murderer made a sound of agreement and Laura sent Falman a weak smile.

"Good luck," she said. _You'll need it_, she thought to herself.

**###**

**A/N: Some notes on reviews: **

** spize666: Yeah, poor Ed! He's just so awkward. Thanks again for the ever present reviews! They keep me going!**

**More reviews? From everyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ugh, I'm at home, sick, so I've nothing better to do than upload this. Lots happens in this chapter, so be warned! The brothers, I must admit, aren't in this chapter a lot, but I swear they'll start to become bigger parts in Laura's story. Look forward to chapter 7?**

**Disclaimer: Does it seem like I own Fullmetal Alchemist?**

**###**

Ten days. That was how long Falman had been stuck with Barry. Laura felt bad for him, and so she had gone visiting twice in that time. Havoc was going there that day to drop something off, and she had been asked if she wanted to go with him, but Laura knew he was going on a date afterward, so she had opted out. A date, yeah. With his _new girlfriend_.

Mustang had insisted on going to the third document storage unit, and Lieutenant Hawkeye was busy, so Laura volunteered to watch him. He hadn't had a solid sleep in the last several nights, which was understandable, considering what he was doing. Mustang was so determined to find Hughes's murderer, and find out about what was really going on inside the military, that he'd been doing so much damage to himself in the process. So, in turn, Hawkeye and Laura took shifts following him around.

She dozed outside the storage room, where she sat up against a wall, her legs splayed out in front of her. They had gotten Private Sheska to open the room for them, and she was periodically checking in on them. Technically, neither Mustang nor Laura were suppose to be even around the storage files, but it was all for a good cause, right?

Laura jolted out of her dreamless slumber to Sheska's yelling, and mere minutes later, the very woman appeared, her person sweaty and nervous. "Cadet?" she asked tentatively, and Laura rubbed her eyes. "Is the Colonel still in there?" Nodding, Laura stood, twisting the handle of the room to go in.

Mustang was asleep in the middle of the storage room, books and files and manuscripts stacked precariously around him, and a single book over his face. "Colonel Mustang!" Sheska cried, and Laura sighed, watching Mustang pull the book off him, mumbling under his breath.

"How many minutes did I sleep for?" he asked, sitting up, his shoulders slumped.

"Around ten, I think," answered Laura, folding her arms. She watched as he stood, staggering slightly. His face had become an almost sickly color, and he had lost a bit of weight over the past few days.

Sheska voiced her concerns to the Colonel, about him taking a rest, that of which Laura agreed with, but Mustang ignored them, brushing past the pair. He checked his watch, and said that the meeting was almost starting, and that he would be back later.

"Thank you again, Private Sheska. The Colonel and I very much appreciate your help," Laura smiled, shaking the young woman's hand. Sheska returned it with a nod and a weak smile.

Laura strode off, not having to shadow Mustang at his meeting. She was worried about him, about all that he was going through. It was painful, she knew, to have your best friend die-be murdered. And Laura knew that Mustang didn't really want to ask for anyone's help, even if there would be several people willing to offer their assistance.

###

The next day when Laura was headed off to work, there was a black vehicle waiting outside her house. Laura frowned, and rapped on the tinted window. Mustang's face appeared, and Laura stifled a scream. "What are you doing here?!" she all but yelped, clutching her racing heart. Mustang simply pushed open the passenger door, saying that he was to pick her up. "I don't need you to drive me to Headquarters, Colonel."

"Well, I know you didn't have a ride, and I thought I'd return the favor of you helping me out the other day," he quipped, revving the engine, and Laura rolled her eyes, throwing herself into the passenger seat.

"Roy Mustang, returning favors, yeah, right," she muttered, and the pair drove off to Central Headquarters.

It turned out that Hawkeye was waiting for them, and so were the Elric brothers, accompanied by Winry Rockbell. "Hey, Fullmetal," Mustang greeted, shutting the car door behind him. Laura leapt out after him, and placed her hands on her hips.

Ed's face was priceless as he took in the Colonel. "What is the Colonel doing here?!" he groaned, and then his eyes slid over to Laura, and his jaw went slack. "And you... Cadet Officer Vought."

"We were transferred to Central a few days ago," she responded for Mustang, who was chatting with Winry. "And it's Laura, remember? You never called me like you said you would. What's up with that?" Ed nodded, and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, about that, a lot of things came up," he supplied, and Laura shook her head, laughing a little. "Actually, that's sort of why Al and I are here. We want to look up stuff regarding the Philosopher's Stone and Homunculus."

"Homunculus?" scoffed Mustang, as Laura gave Alphonse a proper greeting, closely followed by Winry. "Gimme a break. How the heck do you expect to find information about that from the military that restricts human transmutation?"

Laura made to follow Mustang and Hawkeye, as they prepared to leave. "Oh, yeah, one more thing," said Ed, his voice light. "I wanted to go say hi to Lieutenant Colonel Hughes. How is he?"

All three of them froze, and a pained expression crossed Mustang's tired face as he glanced at the anticipating teenagers. Laura felt her throat close up. They didn't know. How could they? They practically dropped off the grid for the last few weeks. "He's not here," answered Mustang, and Hawkeye looked away. Ed faltered, and Laura wished he didn't have to know. No, she wished that Hughes had never died, so she wouldn't have to see the broken look on all of their faces.

"He went back to the countryside." It was as if a lead weight dropped in Laura's stomach. "Recently there had been a few disturbances in Central. He took his wife and daughter back to the countryside. I heard that he's taking over the family business." All the lies were just piling up, and Laura shared Hawkeye's bewildered look. "He's not here anymore."

Ed nodded, and ran a hand through his golden bangs. "I see... Too bad." After listening to all their remarks, it was all Laura could do not to shout the truth at them. She felt sick.

"Philosopher's Stone and Homunculus, right?" Mustang spun around, and the man at the gate saluted them. "I'll contact you if I find anything on that. Let's go, Lieutenant, Cadet." Laura and Hawkeye dutifully followed after Mustang, even if Laura was having less than kind thoughts about him at the moment. "Fullmetal, don't jump to conclusions and do anything weird."

Hawkeye glanced back at the three once they were a good distance away. "This seems like the only situation where you would treat him like a child," she commented.

"How could you not tell them?" Laura asked, angry tears building behind her eyes. She barely knew those boys, but she was aware that they deserved to know. They deserved to hear those words, even if they didn't want to. And Mustang had no right to keep them from that.

"There is no need for him to know yet," Mustang reasoned. "It would be better for those brothers if nothing disturbs their progress. Something like that. I guess I don't have the right to call Major Armstrong soft-hearted."

"They'll find out eventually, you know," said Laura, to which Mustang did not reply.

They walked in silence for sixty seconds before Hawkeye pulled out a clipboard. "Regarding the Major's subordinates... One of them is an important suspect being investigated for Brigadier General Hughes's murder." She handed Mustang the clipboard, and Laura tried to peek at it, but her stature was too small. "Second Lieutenant Maria Ross. She denies doing it, though."

Laura stopped moving. "Second Lieutenant Ross?! No, she'd never! I was escorted by her when I went to Youswell!" Mustang stared at the papers on the clipboard, his features hardening. "No, Colonel, she wouldn't do it! She's a good soldier, a good woman."

"Look up for documents that links with Second Lieutenant Ross," he commanded, and Hawkeye saluted him. "Do it fast. But this is top secret." She split off from them, and Laura followed Mustang up the steps of Central Headquarters.

###

Laura sat on the stone steps just outside the building Second Lieutenant Ross was being questioned in, fury building inside her. She had just been in to give credit to Second Lieutenant Ross, but they had shooed her out, and she was given an early lunch. Havoc had been going out at the same time, and offered to find a new place to have lunch with her, but Laura waved him off. She needed to tell someone, that would listen, that Ross was innocent.

Major Armstrong came out the front doors, his head bandaged from a run-in in South. "Major!" she called in unison with Sergeant Brosh, who was dashing up to them, panting heavily.

"Cadet Officer Vought...and Major. You two were here as well?" Sergeant Brosh asked, saluting Armstrong. "Regarding the case of the missing bullet." Laura had heard about that; when they were at the fifth research laboratory with Ed and Al, Sergeant Brosh and Second Lieutenant Ross were there, too. "We each shot one bullet at the fifth research laboratory when we were helping the Elric brothers. I came to back up Second Lieutenant Ross on that, but...they won't even let me in and just drove me away."

"Me, too," agreed Laura, and all eyes were on her. "I just know the Second Lieutenant is innocent. Killing Brigadier General Hughes? It couldn't have been her."

Sergeant Brosh nodded. "It's very odd. It's as if they have already decided that Second Lieutenant Ross is convicted."

A hard look came across the Major's face, and Laura knew what he was thinking. Maybe they wanted to set up Second Lieutenant Ross as the suspect in the first place. To make Mustang stop searching. Laura had to get back to Headquarters.

###

It was dark by the time Laura found her way to Mustang's office. She had just overheard that Second Lieutenant Ross had escaped, accompanied by a dangerous companion. And that if she resisted arrest, to kill her. Laura burst through Mustang's doors, but he wasn't there.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" she called, dashing after the blond woman. "Where's the Colonel?"

"He is out on some personal business. He won't be back for a while," she responded, and Laura swore under her breath, dashing back out of the building. She knew where Mustang was headed, what he wanted to do. But he was wrong; Second Lieutenant Ross did not kill Hughes.

Ten minutes, and Laura heard a scream. It sounded like the Elrics, and Laura couldn't help the grin that crossed her face. Of course those boys were out and about on this night. This night that someone needed to stop Mustang, to save Second Lieutenant Ross.

Laura caught sight of the very woman dashing down an alley, her blue uniform gone, and in its place, a white tee and dark trousers. "Second Lieutenant Ross!" she yelled, running after the woman.

"Laura?!" Ed exclaimed, though she could not see him. Laura was feet from the woman when Mustang appeared, his black coat fluttering around him, a murderous look on his face. He was wearing his ignition gloves, and his eyes caught Laura's. Mustang took a few steps forward, and so did Laura, in front of Second Lieutenant Ross.

"You shouldn't be here, Cadet," he reprimanded, and Laura scowled. "I'm sorry to have to do this." Any other time, Laura figured she might be able to take on Mustang, at least for a few minutes. But it was dark, and her emotions were running high, so when he grabbed her wrist, tugging her toward him, she didn't put up a fight. When he wrapped his gloved fingers around her neck, though, she started to struggle. He smashed her head against the metal trash bin, and Laura was out like a light.

###

When Laura woke up, she was in a room with white walls. She was still in her blue military uniform, but there was blood on the left shoulder, undoubtedly where it had dripped down her face after Mustang slammed it into the trash bin. Her teeth ground just thinking about the Colonel. He had killed Second Lieutenant Ross, without so much as good evidence. Laura just knew she didn't kill Brigadier General Hughes.

The door of her hospital room opening caught Laura's attention, and she sat up. It was the oldest Elric brother, Edward, and his expression was sad. Laura's shoulders sagged. By now, he must have found out about Hughes's murder, and, knowing him for only a little while, she could tell he blamed himself.

"I came to see if you were okay," he said, shuffling into the room, and Laura nodded, the action causing her head to throb. "Well, I guess I better go then."

"No, wait!" He turned back around, and Laura wanted to immediately give him a hug. "Ed, I'm sorry."

"You knew, didn't you?" His voice sounded strained, and Laura felt guilty all over again. "You knew about Lieutenant-Brigadier General Hughes's death and you...and you didn't tell us."

The accusation hurt Laura, even though it was true. "I wanted to tell you, but the Colonel-"

"Enough about the Colonel! I'm sick of that bastard! He...he killed Second Lieutenant Ross... He burned her alive! I get it, about Hughes. About wanting to avenge him, but...she wouldn't have done it. I pulled him into this! I pulled Hughes into this, and now he's... It's all my fault."

Laura rushed out of the hospital bed, thanking whoever it was that hadn't thrown her in a hospital gown, and stood in front of the oldest Elric. "Listen, Ed. It's not your fault, okay? Brigadier General Hughes is like that. He just sticks his nose into places it doesn't belong. He liked helping people, Ed, and he was trying to help you. So don't blame yourself, because you'd be doing him a disservice."

Ed didn't say anything for a few moments. "I'm sorry for not calling you. We found out a lot in Central, and kind of last track of a lot of things." Laura nodded understandingly.

"It's all right. Just glad to know you boys are okay. Not hearing from you for so long, you had me worried," she said, and he cocked an eyebrow.

"Worried? About us? But you hardly know us."

Laura shook her head, a pain erupting in her skull that she ignored. "Just because I've only known you for a little while doesn't mean I can't be worried. I like you and Al. So I get to be worried about your safety. Because you guys are dumb and get yourselves into loads of trouble."

"Hey!" Ed exclaimed. "We don't get into trouble that much!" After a beat, "So you like us, huh? Who do you like more?" He waggled his eyebrows, and Laura laughed, smacking his arm, and then wincing when she realized it was the automail limb she had hit. "I really better go now though. Al and I have to go back and...talk to Winry." Laura nodded, and they said goodbye, with Ed promising that he'd see her again.

###

Laura slumped against the wall, her boredom nearly consuming her. She wished she could go talk to Havoc, but he was holed up in another room, waiting for the signal. Watching Hawkeye converse on the phone with Mustang, Laura could tell something was coming. "Kate!" Hawkeye called, and Master Sergeant Fuery jumped to attention from where he had been sitting. "We've got a customer. Could you go get Jacqueline? Abigail, would you go with Jacqueline? You know how she doesn't like to be alone."

While this seemed totally out of character for Lieutenant Hawkeye, Laura was aware that she was playing her part as Elizabeth, one of Roy Mustang's many dates, who owned a shop, where all the rest of his unit 'worked'. Kate was Master Sergeant Fuery, and Jacqueline was Havoc. She was Abigail.

"Yes, ma'am," said Laura, and she slunk out of the room, hot on Havoc's heels. Both of them were wearing all black, and sported ski masks to cover their faces, to conceal their identities. "Let's get a move on, Havoc," she whispered to him, and he nodded just before kicking in the door where Falman and Barry where staying, where a ruckus had arisen.

Havoc kicked in the door, unsheathing his two handguns. As he shot at the thing that had caused the disturbance, Laura pulled out her knives, and wrinkled her nose as the smell of death assaulted her.

"Back up?" a figure in black, with a mask, asked. "Okay. I'll leave this to you." The person leapt over them, and vanished out the door. Laura chucked a blade at the thing, which Barry the Chopper was chasing after, but it missed its mark, like all of Havoc's bullets.

"The smell of cigarette smoke..." Falman muttered, and Laura tensed. "Second Lieutenant Havoc?" The blond's shoulders slumped, and Falman's jaw went slack, until his eyes swung to Laura, who tossed another unlucky knife at the weird thing, that of which could maybe not be classified as human. "And if that's Second Lieutenant Havoc...then you must be Cadet Officer Vought." Laura groaned.

"Stupid!" cried Havoc. "What do you think our masks are for?!"

Falman saluted him. "Forgive me, sir!"

"Sorry we didn't keep you posted," Laura apologized, swearing when another blade missed the target. She only had so many stuffed in her waistband. "We couldn't let anyone suspect about us setting up a trap."

"Where have you been standing by?!" Falman cried, and one of Havoc's bullets hit the hall, making Laura cringe. The three of them burst out the door, weapons aimed. Laura took out the gun she kept and cocked it.

"The room next door. Since Barry attacked the prison, so... It's been three days."

"A very painfully long three days," Laura chimed in.

Barry was just behind them, and he was sacked by the strange creature. "Everyday after work I come here!" complained Havoc, spinning around. "I had to cancel dates for this! Watch me, if I get dumped again, I'll file for compensation!"

"Oh, stuff it, Havoc. No one wants to hear about your sad dating life." Laura rolled her eyes, and they watched Barry's metal arm being ripped off. Havoc aimed a kick at the creature, but it darted out of the way.

"We'll head outside!"

"R-Right!" agreed Barry, and they started for the door, Havoc taking the lead. "But more enemies might be out there!"

"Trust me, it's safer this way." And Laura knew what he meant. Hawkeye was just above them, and she was the Hawk's Eye. "Seriously, what's that odor?" The creature appeared in front of them again, and it looked oddly feral. Havoc fired off more rounds. "Man! He stinks like hell!"

There was a sharp click, and Laura's eyes widened. Havoc pulled the gun's trigger again, but nothing happened. "It jammed!" Laura swore to herself, and leapt in front of Havoc, holding her blade high as the creature descended upon them, but she never had to use the knife. A bullet ripped through the creature's hand, and it jerked away, crashing into a few trash bins.

"Relax," said Havoc, reloading his jammed gun. Falman looked around for where the bullet could have come from, but Laura's heart was still beating fast. "I told you we'd be safe out here. The Hawk's Eyes are on our side." After a moment, Havoc approached her. "And you! You should never try and sacrifice yourself for me! Not me!" He delivered a soft punch to her arm, to which she good-naturedly winced at.

Havoc aimed a gun at the creature's face as it slowly gathered itself. "All right. Don't do any funny stuff and... Can he even understand language?" The thing started growling, and Barry mused to himself for a few seconds.

"That is my body!" he blurted, and Havoc and Laura exclaimed their bewilderment in unison. "They must've knocked a soul, a lab animal or something, into my body... The body has come here to get its soul back!"

"What do we do now?"

"Don't ask such a stupid question!" Barry scolded. "You realize that's my body?!" Falman supposed that they should probably get him back his body when Barry erupted with insane laughter. "Which means I can chop up my body with my very hands! In all the wide world could there be another man who can butcher his own flesh?!"

"Shouldn't you want to return to your body?" asked Laura, but Barry shook his head.

"That body won't last long."

They all took a look at the blood and decay covering the flesh of Barry's body, and a sadness washed over Laura. "So that's the source of the rotten smell," Falman mumbled.

"No, Barry, you can't chop it up."

"But it's my body!"

Their arguing continued, but Laura tuned it out as she heard gunfire from the building Hawkeye and Master Sergeant Fuery were supposed to be watching them. Then a slight explosion. She wondered what was going on. If everything was okay.

"Wait! Barry! Wait!" But the suit of armor took off in pursuit of his body, leaving the three of them high and dry. "Hey, that's the Colonel's car!"

"How's the target?" Mustang asked, leaning out the window. Hawkeye was already in the passenger seat. Laura wiped her brow and picked up a blade that was at her feet.

"Barry is chasing it," Havoc said. "We need to hurry."

"Falman, say that you've been locked up by the prison attacker!" instructed Mustang as Havoc and Laura climbed into the back of the car. "Pretend to be the victim! We'll go after the target!"

He started the car, but stopped when someone called his name. There were heavy, metallic footsteps, and Laura peered out the window to see Alphonse Elric coming up the road. "It's related to Mr. Hughes's case, isn't it?"

Mustang stared at him, and Laura bit back a smile. "Are you coming?" asked the Colonel, and Alphonse said he was. He squeezed into the back, forcing Laura to sit on Havoc's lap, much to her discomfort. Mustang revved the engine and drove off, leaving Falman behind. They drove alongside Barry as he dashed after his animalistic body. "Don't lose sight of it!"

"Like hell I will!" Barry shouted back, clutching his cleaver in one hand. "It can't hide from me."

"It's heading towards the center of the city," said Hawkeye.

"Right. It wouldn't be good if this draws attention to us."

Havoc loaded another gun, although it was a bit difficult with Laura perched on his legs. "Colonel," Al said, leaning forward, cramming her against the window. "I just saw a slender person with long black hair. Um, someone who has the Ouroboros tattoo. I've run into him once at the fifth research laboratory. I believe his name is Envy. And I also met someone called Greed, Envy's comrade, I think, in the South. They were Homunculi."

Mustang swerved, crashing into Barry, who yelled at them. "Homunculi?! That's not possible!"

"'There is no such thing as impossible'," said Al. "Those were Greed's words. Just a moment ago, Envy transformed from a dog into a man. I thought it was impossible too, but I definitely saw it with my own eyes. Both of them showed incredible regenerative ability. Greed's half-blown head recovered fully in a matter of seconds. I'm not sure if you'll believe what I'm saying..."

"We believe you," Laura said, nodding for good measure.

"That big man from earlier," Hawkeye commented. "He must be one of them since my deadliest shots had no effect on him whatsoever."

Mustang swore under his breath. "Good heavens, it's the ultimate freak show."

###

By the time Barry stopped running, it was dark. Mustang pulled up to the third research laboratory and they all climbed out of the car. "You sure it went it there?" asked the Colonel, and Barry nodded. "The third research laboratory. Just as expected, it ran into a military facility. Alchemical research laboratories are under the direct control of the Fuhrer's office. This will be a good one to blackmail the higher-ups with. Okay, we've located their hideout. It's good enough progress. Let's head back."

Barry barreled around the corner they were hiding behind, laughing, ignoring Havoc, who was calling after him to wait up. "Damn him," Havoc swore. "He's completely lost himself."

"No, actually, that's really convenient," Laura commented, a smile blooming on her face. Screams were coming from the laboratory, and Mustang nodded, motioning for them to follow him.

Mustang brandished his gun, along with Havoc and Hawkeye, though Laura just handled a blade. Al strode beside her as Mustang shouted for all the staff to evacuate. Some man with a blue uniform asked Mustang what was the matter. "The homicidal maniac who attacked the west detention center has broken in! I'll take care of the criminal! Security officers, block all entrances and exits!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Shall we ask for reinforcements?" inquired another uniformed man.

The Colonel straightened. "I already have! I want you officers to watch the doorways!" The attending officers scattered about, going for the exits, surely to follow Mustang's orders.

Laura grinned, sidling up next to her unit officer. "What an inspirational liar you are, Colonel," she said off-handedly, and he flashed her a smirk.

Hawkeye started down the stone steps, the rest of them following her, panning their weapons around the halls. Havoc caught their attention and pointed to a hole in a wire fence. The actual entrance was chained, so Al pressed his hands on it, and the gate swung open.

"Which way did Barry go?" asked Mustang as they stepped into the hallway, which seemed to be never-ending both ways, and was nearly pitch-black.

"Shall we split up?" offered Hawkeye, and Laura nodded. "Cadet, you come with Havoc and I," Mustang ordered, and Laura rolled her eyes, but complied. Hawkeye and Al were going the other direction. "Don't pursue too far. Retreat once you've gathered a reasonable amount of information."

Hawkeye saluted him. "Yes, sir." And they moved off.

They traveled down the side of the hallway they had taken for a few minutes before both Havoc and Laura peeled off their ski masks. "The atmosphere is brutal," Havoc breathed, and Laura fanned her sweaty face. "It's like a prison."

The three of them started into a wrecked room. The door had fallen off its hinges, and seemed to be rusting over. Glass beakers were smashed, pipes were ripped from the walls, and a table was flipped on its side. "Seems quite old," she said. "It's an abandoned lab room."

"But I doubt their experiments were anything ethical," said Mustang, his eyes swinging around.

"Not only did they fail to end your lives, but they also allowed this intrusion to happen. What are those kids doing?" The voice was feminine, and slick. Havoc whirled around with a barrel gun, and Mustang aimed his own weapon. Laura held tight to her knife, blood dried on the tip where it had only just grazed Barry's body. "Looks like we've underestimated you guys."

The woman speaking stepped into view, her high heels clacking against the metal floor. Havoc's eyes widened as he took her in. "How horrible. So you stood me up to come to a place like this. I was wondering what you were up to." She was incredibly curvy, her kinky black hair going down past her waist. "I missed you, Jean." She smiled, and Laura's head whipped to look at Havoc.

"Solaris..." he said, seemingly at a loss for words. "Why are you here?"

"You know her?" Mustang and Laura demanded in unison.

The woman, supposedly Solaris, chuckled. "I'm going out with Jean."

Laura squinted at the woman's bust, and then her eyes slid up to her clavicle. "Hey," Laura said, nudging Mustang, who was standing next to her. "That's an Ouroboros tattoo."

Havoc gritted his teeth. He looked so painfully betrayed. "I just learned about it too."

"I apologize for deceiving you. It's part of a collection of information."

Mustang sighed. "Did you tell her anything at all?"

"No, nothing about work." Havoc shook his head. "I'm not an idiot. I know how to separate my work from my private life."

"Solaris, was it?" asked Mustang, aligning the barrel with her chest.

The woman simpered. "It's an alias."

"Did you know Maes Hughes?"

"I sure did," said the woman. "Very sharp guy. He was quite a man indeed. I regret I wasn't able to finish him off." If Mustang hadn't shot her in the thigh, Laura would have chucked her blade at the woman, who seemed surprised at being fired at.

"Fall on your knees!" commanded Mustang, and Havoc looked troubled. "Confess everything you know."

The woman chuckled again, and started to stand up straight. "I don't think so. You people won't be able to make me kneel." Mustang emptied three more bullets into the woman, but she barely staggered. "How merciless. You sure are the hero of Ishval."

"Homunculus?" Havoc asked, though he already knew the answer. Terror was written all over his face, and Laura suddenly wished she had forced him to eat lunch with her everyday instead of the woman in front of them.

Blood was leaking from the woman's chest and forehead, but she smiled anyway. "My, you really did investigate a lot, Jean. I'll show you something as a reward for your hard work." The digits of her fingers grew long and sharp, like claws, and she pried apart her chest to reveal a crimson stone intertwined with her flesh. "Can you see it? It's the Philosopher's Stone."

Laura gasped. "The legendary item, an amplifier of alchemical powers..." Her chest closed up, and Laura could almost forget that the stone had never been there. "Humans that are created with this stone as their nucleus...that's us."

"You freak," Mustang uttered, aiming his firearm high. Laura tried to hold her blade steady.

"How rude. Our appearance is no different from yours, and we also have five senses, emotions, and affections for your parent who created us. We _are_ humans." She stared at Havoc as she said the last bit, and his frown deepened. He looked almost...scared.

"You've just revealed your top secret," Laura said, trying to reign in the conversation. This woman was making her nervous. "Does that mean you don't intend to keep us alive?"

Mustang gave a laugh, though it held no humor, and Laura noticed the open metal door behind the woman. "Homunculi themselves are the top secret. So for you to be here, whatever that's beyond this room must be extremely confidential... We are going to see what's hidden there. Havoc! it's become a matter of life or death, so forget the woman!"

While on a usual day, Laura would have teased Havoc about having such little luck with the ladies, that held no amusement in the dark chambers of the third research laboratory. Three of the woman's digits thrust forward, slicing the first four inches off Mustang's gun and nicking his cheek.

"Havoc! Cadet! Back me up!" he instructed, and Havoc held up his gun, while Mustang tugged on his ignition gloves. Laura twirled her blade.

"Too late!" The woman slashed one of the pipes, and water flooded into the abandoned lab room, soaking them. "Too bad. Your favorite fire trick is no good now that your igniter is wet." She started after them, but the other three took off, not ready to risk anything without Mustang's alchemy.

They slid out of the room, on either side of the door. "What now?! If we don't do something, she'll torture us to death!" Mustang rubbed his gloved hands, grimacing into the open room.

"Boy, am I underrated..." His expression turned into narrowed eyes and frowning lips. "If anything, this is a favorable situation for us. A lot of water means a lot of hydrogen. Inflammable gas can be transmuted as much as I want." He touched a hand to the floor, which was still leaking with water. "And this is an enclosed space."

"Havoc, your lighter." Laura nudged the blond and he took it out, flicking it on. Sparks erupted in the room, travelling along the wet floor, and Havoc tossed the lighter. The explosion was massive. Laura covered her ears, but she could tell they would still be ringing for a while.

"This is my field," stated Mustang, and Laura let a grin crawl to her lips as Havoc let out a low whistle. The blond man picked up the lighter and tried to get it to come on, but it wouldn't.

The three of them stepped carefully back into the room. It smelled of charred flesh and acrid smoke. "You think she burnt to death?" asked Laura, and Mustang scouted the area.

"She was either blown to bits or burnt... No, she was definitely burnt."

"How can you tell?"

Mustang kicked a bit of debris with his boot. "When a person burns, the body lipid disperses in the air. If a newly roasted body is nearby, your face around the lips will become sticky from greasy fat."

"Oi..." Havoc muttered, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth. Laura wiped the moisture from her lips, thoroughly disgusted. "Experience gained from Ishval, huh?"

"The corpse is close. That regenerative power can't be taken lightly. Stay on guard." Havoc cocked his gun, and took a general sweep of the area before stepping forward. The woman's digits sprung out of nowhere and stabbed through Havoc's mid-section. He choked out blood, and the cigarette fell from his mouth.

"Havoc!" both Mustang and Laura shouted in unison. The woman pulled herself out of a pile of rubble, her body carefully building itself back together again. Havoc fell, and Mustang ran to his side. "Havoc!"

"My luck with women really sucks!" he said, shaking all over, and Laura felt tears spring to her eyes.

"It's hopeless," the woman chuckled. "He won't survive."

"You're wrong!" Mustang grabbed Havoc's gun and poured rounds into her.

"It's no use!" she screamed. "There's still a long way before I die!"

Mustang tackled the woman to the ground, and thrust his hand into her chest. "There is a way to save him! Your regenerative power convinced me that the Philosopher's Stone indeed amplifies the effects of alchemical transmutation." The woman shrieked, her yells echoing off the metal walls.

"Colonel!" Laura cried, shaking Havoc's shoulder, but it was no use; he was unconscious. "He's out cold!"

Mustang brought the stone closer to them, but the woman began to grow back from Mustang's hand, and she looked truly horrible. "Isn't it rude to stick your hand in between a lady's breasts? Colonel Mustang." She was almost fully returned to her regular form, and two of her digits speared Mustang's side.

Blood spurted from the wound, and Laura screamed. "Didn't I tell you?" asked the woman as she held Mustang's wrist. "The Philosopher's Stone is the nucleus. Our existence is closer to the truth than you humans are. Let's put it this way... We Homunculi are a newly evolved form of mankind. Please understand." She let him drop to the ground. "I didn't want to kill a precious candidate for human sacrifice like you, but I just can't let you go now that you've gotten yourself involved too deeply."

She slipped off one of Mustang's ignition gloves and shredded it. "Hey!" Laura exclaimed, and rushed the woman, who merely smiled.

"Ah, yes, I nearly forgot about you. You are friends with the other two human sacrifices, aren't you? Those Elric brothers." Laura recoiled to throw her knife, but the woman beat her to it. She sliced it down the middle, both halves of the blade clanging to the floor. The woman grinned and took two steps toward Laura before she harpooned her in both shoulders.

Laura gasped, and the woman chuckled, pulling back her digits. "You bitch," she muttered, dropping to her knees.

"How rude. And here I am, letting you live just long enough to watch both your comrades go cold before your eyes. Just before you." Then she strode out of the room, flipping her hair. Mustang was huffing, and calling both Laura and Havoc's names.

"We need...to get going..." Laura panted, her shoulders throbbing and aching. Moving hurt too badly, and she was bleeding profusely. Mustang struggled to sit up.

"My gloves..." he said. Laura nodded, looking around the room, but his other glove had been shredded. "I'm going to carve the alchemical circles into my hand."

"What?! That's crazy!"

He took a long swallow, spitting out a bit of blood. "It's the only way. I need to sear shut Havoc's wounds, and then mine, and yours..." Laura shook her head.

"No way, I'll be fine. You two are worse off." Mustang didn't say anything, just asked for her blade. Laura pulled the only one she had left from her waistband and offered it to him. He took it from her and started to cut into the skin on his hands. "Colonel..." She didn't know what to say after that, just that seeing him have to stop every few seconds to catch his breath was painful.

Eventually, though, he managed to get the sigils on his hand. "Cadet...help me get off my uniform and shirt." She complied, and winced when it revealed the bloody wound on his side. "You might...want to look away." And she did, knowing that Mustang was usually right. When the fire went out, Laura glanced back. Mustang's eyes were drooped, and he grunted, his other arm flailing. Laura slapped his cheek and pulled his head into her lap, the action causing her to nearly moan in agony.

"Colonel, come on. You have to hurry," she said, and he almost passed out a couple more times, but he burnt his wound shut. And then they moved onto Havoc, who was unconscious and bleeding out. More tears fell from Laura's eyes, and she really couldn't look as Mustang seared up the blond man's wounds.

"We have to find the Lieutenant and Fullmetal's brother. But...but we can't take him with us." Laura wanted to protest, she really did, but she also knew that Mustang was right. Neither he nor she could haul Havoc around the third research laboratory for who knows how long, not in their current conditions. Laura nodded, and she helped Mustang to his feet. Before they left the room, Mustang snatched Havoc's lighter off the ground, clutching it in his bloody palm tightly.

They made their way through the hallway that Hawkeye and Al had gone down, and happened upon a large white room. Hawkeye was on her knees, sobbing, her guns on the floor. Alphonse was taking heat from the woman that had attacked them minutes before, and was in a yelling match with Hawkeye.

"I can't stand watching someone I could have protected die before my eyes!" he bellowed, and the woman sliced off Al's jaw, leaving his armor slightly unprotected.

Mustang pushed off from Laura. "Well said, Alphonse Elric." Al clapped his hands, and pressed one down to the floor. A massive stone wall protruded from the floor and rose plenty of feet high to cover both he and Hawkeye as Mustang snapped his fingers. Brilliant fire erupted around them, blazing the woman. She fell to her knees. "The first thing you should do to gain control in battle is to immobilize your enemy."

"Surprise attacks are also effective," Laura commented, shrugging.

"Homunculus, you are finally on your knees." He created more fire, and aimed it all at the woman, the Homunculus.

"How?! You should be bleeding to death!"

Mustang grunted as he shifted, one palm pressed to his wound, the other wrapped around Havoc's lighter. "I burnt my wounds to stop bleeding! It almost made me pass out a couple times!" Hawkeye cried out his name, but Al held her back. The woman screamed as more of the Colonel's fire enveloped her.

Over and over he lit the match, making it harder and harder for the Homunculus to regenerate-draining her ability to do so. In a last ditch attempt, the woman shot a digit at Mustang, but it stopped centimeters before his forehead. She breathed a chuckle. "You win. I hate to admit it," she said as she started to disappear, one cell at a time. "But it isn't too bad to get killed by a man like you. I like those determined eyes of yours. I can't wait. The day your eyes will be filled with torment...is right...there." And then she was gone.

Mustang grimaced, and then hit the ground, hard. Laura waddled to his side, just after Hawkeye got there. "Oh, Lieutenant, you were safe," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He couldn't hold himself, though, and flopped onto his back.

"Please, you should be worrying about yourself!" exclaimed Hawkeye, and Laura fell to her knees, finally exhausted. "And Cadet Officer Vought!"

"Alphonse, I want to thank you for protecting my officer."

"Never mind about it!" dismissed Al, coming to check on Laura, who smiled up at him gratefully. "We should get a doctor for the both of you!"

Laura nodded, her head throbbing, matching the rest of her body. "Yes," she said, and Mustang puffed.

"Get a doctor for Havoc," they said in unison.

**###**

**A/N: This last part at the third research laboratory always made me cry. I love Havoc so much. And I almost had Laura go with Hawkeye and Al, but decided against it, because a little bit of what she learns with Havoc and Mustang will be needed later on! Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've gone to the doctor, and found out that I only gave a really bad cold, as opposed to the plague, like I anticipated. I'm feeling extra generous (really I'm just bored) so here is chapter six! Not much happens in this chapter, but the Elrics appear! Although it is short-lived. Definitely get excited for the next chapter, because I am. From then on, in my opinion, is when the real fun starts. **

**Disclaimer: _Sigh. _**

**###**

When Laura woke up, she found herself in a white hospital room yet again. Across from her were Mustang and Havoc, each in their own beds, adorned with pale sheets. They were all three wearing pastel blue gowns. Mustang had a bandage on his cheek where the woman had sliced him, and expertly woven bandages on his hand from the blood sigils. Other than that, there were no outward signs of physical distress, the same as with Havoc. Laura imagined all three of them were wearing brilliant bandages underneath their gowns.

Hawkeye strode into the room, her stance stiff, and her head down. As soon as she stopped by Mustang's bed, he erupted. "You idiot! You lost the will to fight because you believed what was told by an enemy?! Lieutenant Hawkeye, I thought you'd be the last person to act like that!"

"I'm very sorry, sir."

His eyebrows pulled downward and together. Laura briefly wondered what happened to Alphonse. "Don't let yourself get confused! Never stop thinking! Never give up the will to live! If you're a soldier-" they made eye contact "-if you're my aid, be more firm than this."

"Yes, sir."

Mustang straightened, looking straight ahead, but not at Laura. "I will continue to entrust you to watch my back. Diligence."

From the bed beside him, came a scoff. "Like you're one to talk, Colonel," said Havoc. "Who's the commander who blindly walked into the battlefield?"

"Shut up!"

Mustang twisted out of his bed so that his legs were hanging over the side, and Laura stood, her shoulders throbbing from where she had to push her herself up. "Please don't yell so much," Havoc groaned. "Your yelling is making my wounds sting."

"Bastard! Is that how you talk to someone who saved your life?!"

Havoc pulled a perfect deadpan, and Laura found herself standing beside Hawkeye. "I thank you for that, but I wish you'd fried me with a bit more care. These burn marks will drive girls away from me."

"Stop asking for so much! You were done rare! I was medium! How's that?! I'm worse off!"

"No one here's talking about doneness!" A beat of silence, and then Havoc's eyes swung to Laura. "Buck-o! Did the Colonel burn you, too?"

Laura immediately shook her head. "No way. I'm not letting that hothead touch me with his flames." Havoc laughed while Mustang looked like he could strangle.

"Besides!" the Colonel cried. "Why on earth am I sharing a room with a man and a teenager? I should be in a private room with a beautiful nurse of my own!"

Hawkeye sighed. "Please, sir, bear with it. The enemy could very well come finish you off in your sleep. Under the circumstance, it's easier to guard you three in the same room."

"Precisely! Why haven't they taken this perfect opportunity to kill us?! We're in a hospital where death is common. So why not?" Laura shrugged, and then instantly regretted the action. There was a knock on the doors, however, slightly distracting Laura from her shredded shoulders.

"Excuse me for interrupting your conversation," said Master Sergeant Fuery, saluting, and bearing a rolled-up bit of paper. Alphonse Elric was with him, and had bandages covering his missing parts from the previous fight with that woman, that Homunculus.

"Hi, I've come to see how you're doing," he said, waving. Laura smiled while Hawkeye reprimanded Al for being out and about while someone could be after his life. "It's okay! I've got someone who can sense Homunculi accompanying with me."

All of them seemed befuddled at that, the thought of being able to sense Homunculi, to be able to tell the difference. "How is that?" Laura ventured, and Al shrugged, claiming he had no idea either.

"What about that thing I asked you?" asked Hawkeye to Master Sergeant Fuery, and the young man handed her the rolled-up paper. "Thank you. Please watch the door."

"Yes, ma'am."

"What is it?" Mustang inquired, and Hawkeye unfolded the paper, which turned out to be a map.

Hawkeye pointed at the surface of the paper. A wide circle was drawn in the center. "It's just a rough estimate, but from my stride and the number of steps I've counted since I descended under the third research laboratory, I was able to calculate the distance from the underground entrance to the large doors beneath the lab. I couldn't tell the exact direction since the corridors weren't straight...so I drew a the lab at its center."

Both Laura and Havoc seemed shocked that Hawkeye had done such a thing, such a marvelous thing, while Mustang gave her praise. Al loomed over Mustang's shoulder and pointed at something. "Look, Colonel, the second laboratory is within the circle!" "Hold it, hold it. There's something more interesting. The outer edge of the Central Headquarters... Though barely, the Fuhrer's office also falls in the range. Could the Fuhrer be connected to the Homunculi?"

Laura drew in a breath at the accusation. It was a grand one to make, considering the situation. "But..." Al began, "The troops that wiped out a Homunculus's group in Dublith were led by the Fuhrer. The Major fought alongside them, too." So Dublith was one of the places the brothers had gone while Laura hadn't seem them. She had wondered. They met another Homunculus.

"So the Fuhrer regarded a Homunculus called Greed and his group as a threat to the nucleus of the military?" Mustang asked, and Al nodded.

"Although I don't understand why he had to completely eradicate them."

"The Fuhrer's the one who called the ambulance for us, right?" questioned Mustang, looking from Havoc to Laura, the latter of which nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I heard." Mustang scratched his chin, staring diligently at his bed sheets. "Can we consider him as our ally...?" Al left, followed by Master Sergeant Fuery. Laura gave him a silent wave in farewell. "Since Hughes said 'the military is in danger', we must be up against a syndicate that is powerful enough to endanger the existence of the military."

"We have no idea how many of the higher-ups are involved in this but one thing is for sure; it's definitely not going to be easy."

Hawkeye's arms unintentionally straightened. "But if we could lure them out and finish them all at once..."

"Yes," Mustang said, rolling up the map, "I can quickly rise to become the authority of this country. When I sent Barry to the detention center, I thought the best I could hope for was to find a lead on those that are conspiring with the military..."

Laura paused. "Wait. You _sent_ Barry to the detention center? Where Second Lieutenant Ross was being kept? So he broke her out? So..." Mustang nodded, perhaps helping her along in her assumptions. "Ross isn't dead. You faked it."

"Correct. She is on her way to the East." Laura wondered if either of the Elric brothers knew that bit of information, and decided that, if she saw them again, she would tell them. "Looks like we caught onto something bigger than we expected, though," said the Colonel, and gave a laugh as Hawkeye mentioned that it might be too big. "It's worth fighting for, isn't it?" If the Colonel were Fuhrer? Yes, it would be worth fighting for.

"I'm going to have to continue working you hard. Got it?" Hawkeye nodded, saluting the man. "A few more loyal officers would be appreciated," she said, and Laura laughed, nodding. There certainly weren't enough of them to complete such a task.

Havoc gave a sigh from his bed, and all their eyes drifted to the blond, and he smiled at them. "About that. You'll have to count me out." Laura's eyebrows rose, and Havoc gripped his sheets tightly, staring at where his legs were underneath the bedding. "I can't feel either of my legs. I'm sorry. I'm...I'm out of the game."

###

Mustang had left the room to look through medical texts for a while, and Hawkeye had gone with him, leaving Laura to sit with Havoc, who was carefully avoiding her eye. She picked herself up from the chair she had been sitting in across the room and went to take a seat by Havoc's bed, where he had to look at her, at her tear-filled eyes.

"The good thing, Laura, is that you'll be promoted to second lieutenant," he ventured, and in that moment, the cigarette smoke was oddly comforting, as it curled around Laura's body. "Remember what you said a couple weeks ago? That to climb up in the military, one of them team had to die? Well, I'm not dead, but I'm out of commission."

Maybe he was talking to fill a void, but Laura certainly wasn't helping him fill it. She let the tears roll down her cheeks, and tried desperately not to look at his unfeeling legs. "Oh, you idiot, I didn't want it to happen like this!" Laura threw her arms around him, and sobbed into his hospital gown sleeves, until Second Lieutenant Breda came along to take her place.

###

There was a weeping blond woman walking out of Havoc's room when Mustang, Laura, Hawkeye, and Breda came up to visit Havoc. "That was my mom and a guy from the retiring department. The story is that I was hurt while trying to seize a group of detention center attackers."

It disgusted Laura how calm he was about this. "Wait a minute! What're you going to do once you retire?" Second Lieutenant Breda seemed equally perturbed. She knew that he and Havoc were best friends.

"My family runs a general store in a rural area in the East. I think I can answer phones and stuff." That sounded so pitiful, going from Havoc the Brave, the Knight in Mustang's unit, to the guy that answered phones. Laura wanted to cry all over again, but willed herself not to, to not lose herself.

Others were not so easily deterred from causing a ruckus. "It's not decided that you won't heal..." Mustang said, and Havoc shook his head.

"I'm not so stupid as to think I could still be of use. A pawn that can't be moved is not needed by the army." Mustang continued to protest, and Laura's heart only broke further. Havoc was getting agitated. "What do you want me to do with these legs?"

Mustang's brow furrowed, and he struggled to find another argument. Havoc saved him by gritting his teeth, his face contorting into a mask of rage when he grabbed a fistful of Mustang's shirt. "Why don't you just throw me out?! Leave me here! Do you have the time to care for an underling?!" Both Breda and Laura moved to either of Havoc's sides in an attempt to restrain him.

"Don't you have to keep the promise you made to Brigadier General Hughes?! Look at me," he said, sagging a little, trembling, and with tears in his eyes, "I have to be supported to even get the top half up properly. I don't need...your sympathy! Just cut me off... Let me just give up... Please."

They were words Laura never thought would be uttered by Jean Havoc, a brave man beyond belief, a strong man. Seeing him as he was, was painful. Begging to be left behind, to be forgotten in the back wing... It hurt Laura, and she was sure it hurt him, to see all his friends going forward, with no way to go with them.

"Fine," said Mustang, removing Havoc's hand from his shirt, and the blond man clenched his teeth. Laura chewed on her lower lip, fighting to keep her tears at bay. "I'll leave you here. So you'd better catch up. I'm going. I'll be waiting at the top." And with that, he spun on his heel and was out the door. Laura looked after him, and then glanced back at the thoroughly distraught Havoc.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc," Hawkeye began, "That person... He didn't give me up, when I'd already given up on living." Havoc flopped back on his bed with their help. "He told me again that he wanted me to cover his back. He can't throw you away."

"He's stupid. How can such a naive thing keep climbing up this country?"

Hawkeye smiled, almost sadly. "I think it's fine to have idiots like that once in a while." She followed Mustang out the door.

###

Laura dashed to the hotel the Elrics were staying at. She had just been released from the hospital's clutches, and was bound and determined to inform the brothers of Second Lieutenant Ross's skewed fate, and something that dark-haired woman had told her when they were at the third research laboratory.

Rapping on the door for a solid thirty seconds, Laura panted. Ed opened the door, and seemed slightly shocked that she was standing on the other side. "I came...to tell you a few things," she said, and he let her in without question.

Al was sitting on the sofa, and Ed folded his arms as he looked at Laura. "What did you want to tell us? Something about the shitty Colonel?" he asked.

"Brother!" Al chastised, but Laura waved it away.

"No, it's about Second Lieutenant Maria Ross." Both brothers were quiet, and Ed's eyes were wide. "She's not dead."

The eldest Elric boy nodded. "We know."

"You know? You know?! How could you know?!"

"While you and Al were in the third research laboratory, I was supposed to go to Resembool with the Major. But instead, we met up with Second Lieutenant Breda and this old guy, Fu. They took me to Xerxes. Second Lieutenant Ross is going to Xing."

Laura leaned back and nodded. "Why did you come here to tell us?" Al inquired, and Laura was momentarily at a loss for words. Why had she come to tell them?

"Well, I figured you'd be upset, because you didn't think Second Lieutenant Ross killed Hughes either." Both boys nodded. "Oh, and the other thing I wanted to tell you... When we were in the third research laboratory, we were attacked by this woman-"

"I think she's called Lust," Al interjected.

"We were attacked by Lust, and she identified me by being friends with two human sacrifices. The Elric brothers, she said."

Ed scratched his chin. "Human sacrifices, huh? They said that if I died, it would be troublesome for them. The Homunculi, I mean."

"Yeah. She said before that it needs a human sacrifice to open."

Laura was mildly confused, and Ed sat up, his brow furrowed. "They said if the power is directed to the other side, and the alchemist is able to return, they'd become a human sacrifice. They need human sacrifices to open the gate...what are they planning to do?"

"The gate?" Laura asked, raising her eyebrows.

Al nodded. "When you preform human transmutation, you open the gate. You see the Truth, and come back. So, Brother is a human sacrifice because he opened the gate, twice."

Laura hummed in thought. "Who commands the Homunculi?"

"Is it related to the military's research? If it is, there's no way something this big could escape the Fuhrer's notice."

"Then why does the Fuhrer keep sending men to look for the Homunculus Greed?"

Ed scrubbed a hand across his face. "Could it be because of Greed's betrayal?"

"Betrayal?"

"Yeah, he left the other Homunculi to go on his own."

"Oh."

They discussed taking Greed's deal, something about soul transmutation, but Al said it was probably for the better that Ed rejected it. "The Fuhrer would have killed us if we had. He's ridiculously strong. It's like he's not even human..."

Laura frowned. "What if he was a Homunculus?"

All three of them burst into laughter and sobered surprisingly quickly. "Well, I better get back to the hospital or Headquarters or somewhere. See you guys later."

She made to go to the door, but Ed grabbed her wrist with his flesh hand. "Thanks for telling us all that, Laura." She laughed.

"It didn't even do any good! You guys already knew!" He kind of smiled.

"Yeah," Al said, "But you thought of telling us anyway."

"How's Second Lieutenant Havoc?" Ed asked suddenly, and Laura blanched.

"Oh, uh... He's... He's paralyzed from the waist down. Can't feel his legs. Says he's retiring." There was an almost stunned silence, and then a rush of condolences from the Elrics. "Well, I better go now. I'll see you boys soon." Ed smiled.

"Yes, you will!"

**###**

**AHHH! So there they were. The boys, I mean. Sigh, I really like that encounter between Laura and Ed. I get all squirmy just thinking about it. **

**spize666: I know! I _hate _Lust! Who's your favorite Homunculus, if you had to pick? Mine's Greed. **

**What are your thoughts? Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is where the story finally starts rolling! Ahh! I'm so excited! Also, I wanted to let everyone know I'm a beta reader and I'm open. So have at me. **

**Disclaimer: If only, if only...**

**###**

Hawkeye pulled up to a restaurant along a street front, where the Elric brothers were taking a table. Mustang had been grumbling about Ed's goings-on, and how he was probably attracting the attention of Scar, who, it seemed, had been brought back from the dead. Or had never been dead in the first place.

Rolling down the window, Mustang sighed. "Quit messing around, Fullmetal." Ed grit his teeth and leaned on the open window, a straw sticking out from his mouth.

"I heard everything about Second Lieutenant Ross, shitty Colonel," he grumbled, scowling at the man. After a beat, "I heard about Second Lieutenant Havoc, too..." Ed glanced at Laura, and they shared a solemn look. "Speaking of which, if only Doctor Marcoh was here, he could heal-"

Mustang held up a hand, successful silencing the oldest Elric. "Wait. Get in the car. Let's exchange information."

Al climbed into the backseat, cramming Mustang up against the other side of the car with his massive armor, while Laura and Ed squeezed into the front seat beside Hawkeye. Pink dust danced across both Laura and Ed's cheeks as they were touching from shoulder to shoulder, to thigh to thigh.

"Or you could get out," Hawkeye said, and they all piled out into an abandoned street way. Mustang pulled out his notes, which were littered with drawing of the Homunculi, and what not, the one of Lust crossed off.

"The whereabouts of Doctor Marcoh and the Philosopher's Stone are unknown. It's probable that they got to them first."

Ed splayed his hands on his hips. "But, why...? Dammit! When Doctor Marcoh was in the military, he did some research about making the Philosopher's Stone." Laura nodded, remembering when she had gone with the brothers the first time.

"He said it had been used in Ishval," she commented.

"Philosopher's Stone... Homunculus... The military's secret squad... Ishval... Is there some sort of connection? Dammit! What happened in Ishval?!"

Mustang made a sound that could have been described as a sigh. "Speaking of Ishval, Scar's here. Fullmetal, you've been drawing unnecessary attention to yourself these past few days. Do you want him to kill you?"

"I'm waiting for him. I need a rematch against him."

"You idiot," Laura scolded, "Have you forgotten about East City?"

Ed started to make a comeback, but was stopped by the click of Hawkeye's gun.

"He's here!"

Mustang cleared his throat. "You got him right where you want him, isn't that right, Fullmetal?"

"What's that, Colonel? You're sweating?"

Hawkeye aimed her gun, and Laura pulled out a knife, but Ed yanked her arm back down again, and the blade clattered to the ground. "Don't attack him, Lieutenant! Or you, Laura!"

"What are you saying!"

Ed grinned. "I've learned how to fish him out from the Colonel."

Scar slammed a hand to the ground, and it exploded, throwing Mustang's car on its side. The five of them jumped out of the way just in time, Al grabbing Laura's waist, and swinging her back to Mustang and Hawkeye.

"Sorry, Colonel!" Al called.

"Fish him out?"

"Brother used himself as bait to lure out the Homunculi. Because the Homunculi need him alive."

Laura sucked in a breath. "Because he's a human sacrifice!" And Al nodded.

"What if the soldiers take down Scar before the Homunculi arrive?" Mustang inquired, his brows creasing. "What happens then?"

"That...that part... Colonel, you can take care of that part perfectly, can't you?"

Mustang coughed out a laugh. "So you're using me? You have a lot of guts!" Al raced off to join Ed in battle. "If you manage to catch a Homunculus, leave some for me!"

"Understood!"

Hawkeye, Mustang, and Laura dashed around the corner, and the Colonel scanned the area, laughing. "It's here! Timing's right! There's Fuery's second residence!" They confiscated a car for their own use and drove it to a sort of tower that overlooked the city.

Thanks to Master Sergeant Fuery's usefulness, they managed to find the line for the MP Headquarters, and Mustang began making fake phone calls to throw the military off the Elric brothers's trail and their fight with Scar. "Do not open fire!" Mustang shouted into the line, pinching his nose, so no one could discern his voice. Laura was doing the same, and Hawkeye sighed.

Over the radio, Laura heard talk of a girl, a friend of the Fullmetal Alchemist, that was now in their protection, and to treat her well. Without even hearing a name, Laura knew it was Winry, and she wondered how the blond mechanic had gotten mixed up in the mess.

"It won't be long," said Mustang. "They're around St. Louis Avenue. Go back them up." Hawkeye nodded, and Laura moved to go with her. Both women shed their blue uniform jackets, and Hawkeye took a white one from the cabinet in the corner, while Laura slipped on a black overcoat. Hawkeye snatched a spare pair of Master Sergeant Fuery's glasses, and put them on to add to her disguise, while also letting her hair down. Laura, who normally let her hair fall around her shoulders, pulled it back into a tight clip.

"There's an empty house you can use in the suburbs." Mustang scribbled an address on a scrap of paper. "If something happens, we'll meet up back here. Be careful not to be followed."

"If anything happens," Hawkeye said, Laura following her to the door, "I will be contacting here, so please don't leave this place. Don't even think about going out onto the field."

The Colonel smiled. "I got it."

###

They drove around a bit, following the sounds of the fight, until they came to a set of train tracks, crates across from them. There were the Elric brothers, Scar, a dark-haired man, and a tied-up creature. Hawkeye spun the steering wheel and the car screeched to a stop. She aimed her pistol, and shot at an unsuspecting Scar. The bullet went right through his leg, and he fell to his knees.

"Who...?!" Ed cried, staring at them. Hawkeye held her gun in the air.

"Get on!" she exclaimed to the dark-haired man, "We're escaping!" He heaved the massive creature-what appeared to be a very fat human-and plunked it down in the back seat of their vehicle, climbing in after it.

"Wait! The Hom-" Laura held a finger to her lips and Ed stopped. Hawkeye threw the car into drive and they started off, the dark-haired man jumping in. Laura heard Alphonse call after them, but Ed silenced him.

They sped down the street, and turned a corner, taking a different road. "I've heard about you," Hawkeye began, "From Second Lieutenant Breda, Ling Yao." Laura glanced at the guy in the back seat, and realized that she had overheard about him, too. He was from Xing, the country across the desert in the East. "We're going to a hideout right now."

"Wait! I have a comrade with me! Please bring her too!"

"What?! We don't have that kind of time!"

"Please," Ling pleaded, "She's nearly dead! She's waiting for me to pick her up!" Hawkeye and Laura exchanged looks, and the former gave her consent. Ling gave them directions of where his friend would be, and they gathered her from a sewer.

Her arm was cut off, and blood spilled everywhere. While Hawkeye drove to the house Mustang had told them to go to, Laura and Ling had to simultaneously maneuver keeping hold of the Homunculus in the backseat, and the bloody girl with no arm, who was called Lan Fan.

It was dark by the time they got to the house, and it was a true ramshackle of a place, probably able to compete with all the hovels Laura had lived in. Ling carried Lan Fan up the stairs to a bedroom, and laid her down, pulling the sheets up and over her lower half. Mustang soon arrived, along with the Elric brothers, and Doctor Knox, apparently one of Mustang's 'war buddies'.

Hawkeye and Laura held both of Lan Fan's shoulders down while Knox cleaned the wound. Laura tried to ignore the girl's grunts of pain, and busied herself with thinking how she had ripped off her own arm.

When Knox had finally bandaged her shoulder, where an arm no longer hung, the rest of the group filed in to ask if Lan Fan was all right, if she needed anything. She eyed Ed's automail, and Laura, at the same time, noticed that there was a bandage wrapped twice around his head, and found herself glad that the fight had turned out, for the most part, fine.

Mustang sent Hawkeye out to keep watch, and he left the room to talk with Ling at the edge of the garage. Doctor Knox joined them once Lan Fan was stabilized and Laura cornered the Elrics.

"Hey," she said, pulling on Ed's flesh arm, "How's Winry? I...overheard that she was being cared for by military personnel. Have you seen her?" He nodded, and kind of grimaced. She followed him and Al as they walked to the group convening at the garage, where the Homunculus lay, tied up.

"When we found her, she was talking to the Fuhrer. But she's going back to Rush Valley."

"Oh."

"The Fuhrer?" asked Ling. "That's it! Fuhrer Bradley. That guy might be a Homunculus." They all made the same confused expression and Ling pointed to his eye. "Under his eye patch, there's a tattoo on his eyeball! He chased us along with the Homunculus!"

Ed scoffed, but didn't look all that in disbelief. "Impossible!"

"The leader of this country is a Homunculus?!"

"Why would they do this...?"

Laura ran a hand through her hair, which she had let down again. "But if he is a Homunculus, his family and others around him should have noticed."

"It's true that Bradley doesn't have the inhumane aura that the other Homunculi give off," Ling confirmed. So he was one of the people that could sense Homunculi, and Lan Fan was another. "He seems just like a human."

"The books said that Homunculi cannot reproduce... But the Fuhrer has a son, right?"

Knox nodded. "Yeah. But his child, Selim, was adopted. He doesn't have any children of his own."

They all stood in a stunned silence until Mustang grinned. "Ha! Monster or human... Whatever he is, it now seems much easier to kick the Fuhrer off his throne! First I have to get the information from this Homunculus. And if we can get it out, we have the Philosopher's Stone, as well."

Ling protested that he should get the stone to bring it back to his country, while both Ed and Laura cried out that the Elric brothers should get it to restore their bodies. Knox sighed.

"Before this gets any worse," he said, "I can go now, right, Mustang?"

"Wait! We might have to decide who gets the Homunculus with majority vote, and as the Cadet doesn't seem to be on my side as of now, I need you!"

"Hey! I'm not a cadet anymore! I'm Second Lieutenant Vought now!"

Angry mumblings were coming from behind them, where the Homunculus, Gluttony, was bound. "Mustang..." he said, "Killed Lust... Killed Lust... Colonel Mustang..." Struggling from his binds, he cried out in a rage, "Roy Mustang!"

There was a massive explosion of bright light. Ed fell back, grabbing Laura and pulling her with him. Gluttony was free of his binds, and his mouth and ribs combined into long feelers. There was an eye at the center of his stomach, and it turned out, the explosion had come from him. A little less than half of the house was gone now, and slowly grumbling. Part of the ground was missing as well.

"What...what is he doing?!" Ed cried, and Hawkeye called for them, but Mustang shouted for her to stay back. There was another sort of explosion, and Laura figured Gluttony was swallowing everything in his path. There was an almost undetected creak, but Al must have heard it, because he yanked Laura and Ed under him as he came forth to shield Doctor Knox and Mustang from the falling wreckage as the house collapsed around them.

"Don't provoke it, Lieutenant!" Mustang exclaimed, "It's target is me!" Gluttony caught sight of him and muttered his name. "Run!" The Colonel expertly dodged the next attack, whereas Ed was less graceful, dragging Laura along with him, and Al close behind.

"This is... To make such monsters... What is alchemy?" Ed stared at Gluttony, and Mustang swapped out his regular white gloves for the ignition ones, and Laura briefly saw the red scratches from the blood sigils.

"Can't be helped," he muttered, "I'll kill it."

"Wait, but we've only just caught it!"

"Survival comes first," Mustang admonished, "And it knows my name. We can't let it go back alive!" The Colonel let loose flames that should have killed anyone, but the Homunculus was still standing.

Laura gave a breath of laughter that was nowhere near humorous. "The fire...was eaten?" Gluttony went forward to try and swallow them again, but they darted out of the way, Ed holding Laura's hand with his own flesh one.

"Run to the forest! Then scatter!"

And they did just that, except with Ed's hold on Laura, she ended up going with him. Minutes went by, and after setting up a trap for the Homunculus, they found Al, along with Hawkeye, who was holding up Mustang.

"Did it work?" she asked breathlessly as another explosion of bright light happened, but it was covered by the trees.

"Let's hope it doesn't get too angry..."

"Come on!" Knox called from the car, rapping his knuckles on the side. Ling was already there, with Lan Fan in the backseat. Mustang climbed in the front seat with Knox, and Laura followed Hawkeye into the backseat with Lan Fan.

"I can't just run away while all this is happening!" Mustang said, breathless from his wounds that probably reopened from all the commotion.

Ed glared at him from outside the car. "You're a burden!"

"Go away!"

"You really are pretty useless, Colonel!"

The oldest Elric boy gave him a hard look. "Just go do what you have to. This country's leader is a Homunculus. You can't just ignore that."

"No time to chat! Get in!"

But by the looks on the boys's faces, and the way Ed gave the car a farewell pat, Laura knew they wouldn't be going with them. "Looks full to me. Go ahead."

"We can't leave kids on the battlegrounds!" Hawkeye said, but Laura smiled.

Ed grinned. "We'll find a way to get information out of Gluttony. We'll stay. The fact that we're children has nothing to do with it." He exchanged a long look with Laura. "We planned this battle. We'll finish what we started. Thanks for helping us."

Hawkeye slipped Ed her gun, and his face fell, but he took it anyway, despite his obvious concerns at holding it. As they were about to leave, Laura slung an arm out the open window to snatch Ed's sleeve. He turned back with surprise. "You idiot," she whispered, pressing one of her blades into his other palm, "Be safe, okay?" He smiled, and nodded.

"I'll definitely see you again," he promised.

And so they said goodbye to Ling and the Elric brothers.

"Stupid!" exclaimed Knox as he revved the engine. "Insolent children! They're going to get killed!"

"No, they won't," said Laura, smiling out the window. "They're good at what they do."

There was a bit of silence as they trundled along in the dark, and Mustang informed Hawkeye of what they found out back at the house while she was on watch outside. "The Fuhrer is a Homunculus?!"

"Possibly. But it's hard to say if you weren't there at the time." Laura pushed a lock of raven hair from Lan Fan's face.

"So the whole Ishval thing might have been caused by Homunculi?" asked Knox, and Mustang scrubbed a hand across his mouth.

"If other Homunculi were living around us, pretending to be humans... This could be troublesome."

"More like disgusting!"

###

Doctor Knox stopped at his house and took Lan Fan in with him so she could recuperate. Hawkeye and Mustang continued on to Central Headquarters, dropping Laura off at her house. She paced for hours on end, unable to cease her restful mind. Were the brothers okay? Was Ling? What were Hawkeye and Mustang doing at Headquarters? What would Mustang do with the information that the Fuhrer was a Homunculus?

Laura didn't get any sleep that night, and arrived at Headquarters the next morning with an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Hawkeye was standing in front of the Colonel's black car, accompanied by Major Armstrong and Mustang. As soon as they caught sight of her, Mustang waved her over, and they piled in the car. Laura was squished up against the window as she shared the backseat with Armstrong.

"Cadet Officer-Second Lieutenant Vought," said Mustang, "Has anyone come to talk to you about being reassigned?" Confusion danced across Laura's features, and she shook her head. "Good. Maybe then...maybe then we're not totally sunk. I need to ask something of you that you might not be ready for."

"I can handle it, sir." He nodded.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye has been reassigned as the Fuhrer's personal assistant," he said, and stopped her just short of crying out in outrage, "Second Lieutenant Breda is supposed to be in the West, Master Sergeant Fuery is being taken South, and Warrant Officer Falman is being reassigned to the North."

She hummed in thought, and Mustang went on, "It could prove useful to have someone not under the brass's thumb. This is where you may refuse, if you like. I need you to ignore anyone that approaches you with a reassignment. In fact, don't even be in the public eye to allow for that to happen. Go with the Elrics. There, you will be safe, and still collecting viable information. And helping them, as they surely need it."

"Sir?" she inquired, frowning, "Are you sure? Will you all be okay? What about Second Lieutenant Havoc?"

Mustang sighed. "He's still in the hospital. We should be fine. But do not worry about us. For now, if you are to accept, you must leave now, and find a safe place to stay. If I see the Elrics, I will send them your way."

"You can stay at my house until you are with them," Hawkeye suggested, and Laura nodded, accepting the paper the woman scrawled her address on. She was in slight shock as of all this.

"Please, Second Lieutenant, go now."

And she did.

###

Laura had to make a quick stop at her house before she went to Hawkeye's. She only meant to pack a few things, a few necessary articles, but by the time she actually left for Hawkeye's, it was dark. After taking a shower, Laura wrapped a towel tightly around her small body and stared at the blue military uniform she had put on everyday for the last year. She couldn't wear it anymore, it would be too noticeable, especially if she was supposed to not get caught by any military personnel.

So, instead of pulling on the familiar uniform, Laura slipped into a form-fitting white shirt, a pair of dark trousers, and a black jacket over the whole thing. She tucked her trousers into an old set of combat boots and then brought about her suitcase.

Surprisingly, Hawkeye lived in an apartment complex. Laura didn't know what she expected, just that maybe, ridiculously, that Hawkeye never went anywhere but Headquarters. She went to knock on the door just as it opened to reveal Ed, Hawkeye at his heels. Her hair was down, and slightly wet. She wore slippers, and her dog, Black Hayate, yapped at her ankles.

It was wonderful to see Ed. He was astonishingly formal in a white button-up and a black overcoat. Laura deadpanned as she realized that they matched. Laura seemed just as surprised to see Ed as he, her.

"Oh, Cadet - Second Lieutenant - " started Hawkeye, and Laura held up a hand, smiling.

"Please, just Laura. I don't really feel part of the military anymore."

"Laura, that's not what this means, you know that, don't you? Just that we need you to be somewhere else. Somewhere _safer_."

The girl nodded, and Ed just looked confused. "Oh, Edward," said Hawkeye, reaching out for the blond boy, "Would you mind if Laura were to accompany you and Alphonse on your journey?"

Ed frowned. "Aren't you supposed to be reassigned, like everyone else?"

Laura shrugged. "Kind of. The Colonel wants me to go with you guys, saying it would be better to have someone free of danger, where the Fuhrer knows where I am at all times."

"Well, I don't know how much safer it could be with Al and I, but...okay, sure."

Laura smiled, and threw her arms around his neck. "Thanks a lot. I hope to be of some help to you and Al." He patted her back once, twice, his cheeks red, and Hawkeye winked as they left the complex.

Stars twinkled against the night sky, and Ed sighed. "We need to go find Al before we go back to the hotel. He should be at Doctor Knox's." Laura nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Where that girl, Lan Fan, is staying."

"Apparently where this other girl, Mei Chang, is staying, too."

And so on the way to Doctor Knox's house, in the cover of the darkness, Ed told Laura about what had gone down the last two days. He, Ling, and Al had fought Gluttony, and another character called Envy, for some time before Gluttony tried to eat Ling. It ended in all of them getting swallowed, save for Al.

"You were swallowed?! But where did you end up? And how did you get out?"

He sighed. "It was some place that was like the gates of Truth, but a fake one. There was blood everywhere, and things Gluttony had eaten from decades ago. We used a Philosopher's Stone to get out, the one in Envy. Where we ended up... It was in the sewers, and we met the Homunculi's creator, Father. Do you remember when we told you that Greed was killed?"

Laura nodded.

"Well, _Father_ needed another Greed, and so he used Ling."

"Ling?! So he's a Homunculus now?!"

Ed was solemn, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Yeah. But he's still in there. I can tell. Al already told Lan Fan. But down there, there was a point where our alchemy couldn't work."

"It wouldn't work? How could it just stop working?"

"Well, it couldn't. It can't just _stop_, but it did. And then Scar and that bean girl come in, and their alchemy works just fine. The bean girl got hurt, and that's why Al took her to Knox's, but I dunno where Scar is, and I don't give a rat's ass."

Laura smirked. "How do you think Lieutenant Hawkeye is going to be as Fuhrer Bradley's assistant?"

He smiled faintly. "She said that it just gives her a better chance of slitting his throat in his sleep."

"That sounds just like her."

It was another few minutes until they got to Doctor Knox's, but Al wasn't even there, so Ed spun right around and dashed off, giving Laura no chance but to follow him.

They were at the tall clock in the center of town before they saw the trundling suit of armor. "Al! I was just at Doctor Knox's place. I must have just missed you."

"Laura? Why are you with Brother?"

"Oh, I guess I'm going with you guys now. As per Colonel Mustang's wishes. If that's all right with you."

"Of course."

The three of them sat on the edge of the clock tower, Ed folding his legs into a criss-cross style. "Looks like they told us everything. No treating us like kids, no sugar-coating. We say 'alchemists are those who seek the truth', but we're totally ignorant of all this stuff."

Laura nodded, feeling very much the same. "The Colonel's thinking about what he wants to do after he achieves his goal."

Ed hummed. "After... Al, what do you want to do after we get our bodies back?"

This was a conversation Laura could listen to for hours. She loved the prospect of positive thinking, that they were definitely going to their bodies back, which they would, if Laura had any say in it.

"I want to see everyone happy and laughing," he concluded, and Laura smiled, Ed smiling with her. "Remember when we couldn't use our alchemy when we were in the underground? It wasn't just us, people on the surface couldn't use it for a while either..."

"But Mei and Scar could!"

"So only them?" Laura asked, raising a brow.

Ed nodded. "There's something to their alchemy. Something we do not understand. That little midget's still at Doctor Knox's, right?" He grinned, "Tomorrow we give her the third degree!"

They went back to the hotel the brothers were staying at, and Laura blanched at the one single bed. "Uh..." Ed jumped to attention.

"You take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

Laura almost asked about Al, but remembered just in time that he didn't sleep-he couldn't.

"No, really. It's your room. I couldn't take your bed. I'm already burdening you by coming with you."

Ed shook his head, and so did Al. "It's not a burden! It's good to have someone else come along."

"Well, I'm definitely not taking the bed."

"I'm not taking the bed either."

Laura sighed. "This is silly. Why don't we both sleep on the bed? It's certainly big enough. You take one side, and I'll have the other." Ed's eyes were nearly bugging out of his head, and Laura knew, if Al could waggle his eyebrows suggestively, he would.

"Uh...uh... O-Okay."

So they settled into the room, after saying goodnight to Alphonse. He shut the door after himself, leaving Ed and Laura in the dark, staring at each other. "I'm really tired," she said, eyeing the bed.

"R-Right."

Both of them climbed in, letting out awkward breaths as the sheets settled around them. "Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks a lot. For letting me come with you and Al. I really will try to be of some assistance."

Silence, only broken by their quiet breaths. It was as if breathing louder would shatter a barrier, making everything awkward again. Laura realized that she was in bed with a boy. A boy her age. But it was Ed. And nothing was going on. Did she want something to go on? She shook her head, her cheeks flaming up as she banished the thought.

"Goodnight, Laura."

"Goodnight, Ed."

And it was the most peaceful sleep she had had in a long time.

**###**

_**Ha ha ha ha ha ha. **_**Yep, so Laura's out. She's gonna be with the Elrics now. She's missed out on a lot of their adventures, but she'll be a part of mostly everything now. Except for a few things, of course... **

**spize666: GAHH, I _do _remember that part! Ugh, it made me so sad. I didn't even get to write that part either! And remember that bit about old man Fu and Buccaneer dying? Man, I cried for forever. That's been the worst and best part of writing this fanfiction. Yeah, I get to read it again, but I cry and cry and so many emotions. Thanks a lot, I should be back at school soon (bleh)!**

_**Reviews?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**So, update on my sleep schedule: I have none. I fell asleep almost right when I got home from school. But anyway. This chapter is more of a help-along type for the next one. I just needed to get the brothers and Laura to the North, so this one isn't as exciting as the next few might be. BUT I'M STILL EXCITED! I've been watching Avatar: the Last Airbender a lot. Once I finish the show, I was thinking about doing a fanfiction for it. Any thoughts?**

**Disclaimer: Not even.**

**###**

The next morning, Ed called Doctor Knox's house from a telephone box. Laura stood a good distance away, unable to stop the memory of the caution step surrounding the one Hughes had been murdered in from flooding to her mind. "Say what?!" Ed yelled, and Laura inched closer. Al was huddling behind his brother, and Laura heard that Mei Chang had taken off. "Damn her!" He slammed the phone down, with no idea where Mei could be, and she sighed.

"What should we do?" Al inquired.

"We look for her." Ed stomped out of the telephone box, meeting up with Laura.

"But Central's gigantic," she whined, "We'll never find her!"

Ed laughed, and then a scary grin grew on his face. "She'll know the true power of a State Alchemist when I find her!" Laura clamped a hand down on his shoulder.

"How about we just draw a picture of that panda that goes with her and ask if people have seen it?"

Al agreed with this idea automatically, while Ed just scoffed.

So, twenty minutes later, after they had each drawn what they thought Mei's panda looked like, they reconvened in the center of Central. But with no luck. And no luck the next day, either. Or the day after that.

After who knows how many days of searching for Mei, only to come up empty, the brothers and Laura slumped on a bench. Laura sighed and slouched her shoulders. "No information on the panda today either..."

"Ah, jeez," Ed complained, "How many days has it been since we started searching?"

Glancing down at his drawing of the panda, Al tried to give them hope by being his usual, positive self. "Maybe they're not in Central anymore?" Laura groaned.

"Guess we should go back to the hotel, then..."

As they started to get on their feet, Mustang pulled up in his familiar black car. The window was rolled down, and he peered out of it. "Fullmetal!" he said, and Ed jumped.

"Geh! Colonel! Why are you here?!"

Mustang deadpanned. "Why...? I could see Alphonse easily from far away. Oh, and Second Lieutenant Vought is with you, I see." Laura smiled and gave him a small wave. "What are you doing?"

"Searching for someone... But we haven't had any luck, so we're about to return to the hotel."

"Then get in," Mustang said, "I just happen to have some business near your hotel and was about to go there." Laura listened carefully as Ed relayed the story of Xing's mysterious alchemy to the Colonel, glad she had chosen to sit in the front seat, rather than be crammed in the back with Al. Even if it did mean she had to be unceremoniously pressed against Ed.

"If you find that cat," Ed cleared his throat, shifting just slightly away from Laura, his cheeks pink, "Could you let us know?"

Mustang nodded, taking the drawing from Laura's hands. "Got it. If I get a chance, I'll ask someone."

"Though, to be honest, I don't want to make a debt to the Colonel," Ed grumbled.

"Oh, speaking of debts!" Mustang turned to Ed and held out his hand expectantly. "Give me back my money. I let you borrow some change at the Fuhrer's office, remember?" Laura frowned, wondering where she had been while they were at Bradley's officer, but decided she couldn't remember.

Ed reached into his money pouch to retrieve the allotted Cenz, and clucked his tongue. "Actually, I'll keep the debt," he fisted a hand around the coins, "I'll return it when you become Fuhrer."

Of course he knew. Ed had heard it from both Hawkeye and her, and Laura knew that he secretly cheered Mustang on in his goals. "Fullmetal." They pulled up to the hotel, and Mustang leaned out of the car as Ed and Laura tumbled out. "I'll let you keep borrowing the money. You absolutely have to return it to me."

"Then when that time comes, I'll borrow change again. I'll say 'I'll return it when it becomes a democracy'. And when I return that, too, I'll borrow it again and put in another promise."

Mustang sighed. "In other words, that means I'll have to live quite a long life."

"Right. Don't be worrying the Lieutenant and the others. Thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, later. Oh, wait, Second Lieutenant Vought? How are things?"

Laura balked only for a minute. "Fine, Colonel. I have yet to be approached or recognized. How are things at Headquarters?"

"They're looking for you," he said, casting her a look, "More so because you've been promoted to second lieutenant. Just try to steer clear of any trouble, yeah?"

She smiled, and glanced at Ed and Al. "I don't think that's possible with the Elrics, but I'll try."

"Well, good on you. Later."

They watched Mustang drive on down the street and stop next to a pretty woman. He whisked her into the car, and Ed's jaw dropped. The three of them skulked back into the hotel, Ed and Al complaining about the Colonel, Laura listening in amusement.

"You're late," a raspy noise said, startling them.

"Old man Fu?!"

Laura's eyes widened. "You mean _this_ is the guy Fu you were talking about? The one who took Second Lieutenant R - "

Before she could go any further, Ed clamped a flesh hand over her mouth, and Fu's eyebrows rose. "I am tired of waiting," he said, and Ed's hand dropped back to his side, both his and Laura's faces red.

They took him to Doctor Knox's house, where Lan Fan, his granddaughter, was still staying. Ed, Al, and Laura stood behind the sofa that which Lan Fan was sitting on. She was wearing borrowed pajamas, and her head was titled downward, not wanting to see Fu's anger.

"You lost your arm... And you couldn't protect the young master... So this...is how things are..." He sounded as if he was trying to level his voice, and failing. And in a split second, with a resounding smack, he slapped Lan Fan across the face. The rest of them protested at his action.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Knox gripped Fu's shoulder, but that did nothing to deter the man.

"And you still think of yourself as one of those chosen by the Yao family?! If we weren't in hiding, I'd continue yelling for nearly an hour!" But they were in hiding. And not just Fu and Lan Fan, but Laura.

Doctor Knox clenched his jaw. "Stop it, Gramps. She's injured!"

Fu fell to his knees and looked up at his granddaughter with a harrowing sadness. "Gone... Your arm...is gone?" The girl gave an apology, and Fu held her sleeve that should have held her left arm underneath it. "You fool..." he muttered, wiping his eyes, "You fool..."

When all was calm once more, Ed stuffed his hands in his pockets. "We have a promise with Lan Fan. We need to introduce her to an automail mechanic." Laura smiled, knowing that they would recommend the blond.

"Automail?"

"That's right," Al nodded, "Brother has a mechanic named Winry Rockbell. She does good work and you can get it cheap if we ask her."

"She'll also keep the secrets of a client with special circumstances like Lan Fan," Ed added.

Lan Fan shook her head. "But a problem has appeared. Winry has the Homunculi's eyes on her."

Old man Fu hummed. "We can't let her be in contact with someone who's had her face seen by Bradley."

"What about Pinako?" inquired Laura, and Al nodded.

"Winry's grandma wouldn't attract any attention in the countryside of Resembool."

"Can't do it."

Laura raised any eyebrow. "Why not? Her skill is authentic."

Fu sighed. "I understand that you are trying to help us, and that you respect and trust the mechanic named Rockbell. That is exactly the reason why we cannot receive any favors. Now that our enemy's hold has gotten tighter, we must be even more discreet. We will do something about the automail mechanic ourselves. We do not need anymore of your help."

"But we can't just leave you like this..."

"No!" he cried, "If we become swept away by emotion and do something careless, we will fall in mutual destruction! In order to achieve a task, in some cases we must throw away things related to emotion. Do you understand, boys, and girl?"

Ed nodded, but Laura could see how hard it was for both Elrics to just leave Lan Fan hanging. "Got it. Thank you. Sorry we couldn't be of help, old man Fu."

"No, you've done plenty. She was taken in by a good doctor," he said, eyeing Knox as he pulled off his black get-up, revealing a crisp suit underneath.

"Me?!" Knox exclaimed, "I'm not a good doctor!"

Fu untied his headband and bowed. "No, no. My daughter has survived, thanks to you. I am grateful."

Lan Fan took her grandfather's previous black clothing and draped it over herself, careful to keep hold of her left shoulder, where nothing stopped the article from falling off. "Thank you, Doctor Knox."

"Just..." His teeth bit into the cigarette at his lips, and Laura was briefly reminded of Havoc. "Just hurry and get out! I'm not soft-hearted enough to let you hang around for long! You, too, Elric boys, and friend! Make sure no one finds this place when you leave! Never come near my house again!"

###

The next couple of days would find the Elric brothers and Laura at the library, researching Xing's alchemy, Rentanjutsu. The three of them separated into different sections of the library in an attempt to cover more ground, so Laura secluded herself at a table in the middle of several stacks. She was having absolutely no luck at finding anything, when Ed ran up from one of the aisles.

"Laura! Major Armstrong was just here, and he came to tell me that someone sighted that black and white cat!" he panted, smiling. Laura jumped up, and stared at the envelope in his hand.

"He did?! Where?!" she asked, thrilled that they finally had a lead.

"North. We're supposed to give this letter to Major General Armstrong, the 'Wall of Briggs'."

Laura gaped. "We're going to _Briggs_?"

Ed nodded. "Yep. That's where we should find that girl and her cat. Now we have to tell Al." Without waiting for an answer, he snatched her hand, dragging her through the stacks until they came upon the suit of armor, who was talking to a young boy.

"No, wait," she said, pulling back. Ed cocked his head to the side, but let her lead him behind a nearby shelf. "I can't go with you to tell him. You go."

"What?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow, "Why can't you? And who's that kid?"

Laura shook her head, peering through the slits the books allowed. "Because they're looking for me, Ed. I went AWOL, and now they're looking for me. That kid, is Selim Bradley."

"The Fuhrer's son?!"

"Shh!" Laura smacked a hand over his mouth, and glanced around. They were getting a few odd stares, but so far, they hadn't warranted any unwanted attention yet. "Listen, you go and tell him. I'll wait here."

He gave her an uncertain look. "If you're sure..."

"I am, go."

She watched him walk around the shelf, coming into view of his brother and the dark-haired child. Somehow, they managed to gather an audience of Selim and Mrs. Bradley, guards standing a few feet away. From where she was, Laura couldn't hear the conversation, but she figured that the boys were thinking about how the Fuhrer was a Homunculus. Could his family really not know?

Not soon enough, they split off, and Laura had to hide herself at a shop across the street while the Bradleys said farewell. Ed came to get Laura and they stood for a bit. "You think they know the Fuhrer's a Homunculus?"

"It would suck either way."

###

They went back to the hotel to immediately check out, then sat on a train for a few hours. To get up the mountain, they had to take a carriage ride. It was freezing cold, and Ed was wearing his old Flamel jacket again. Laura shivered, and Ed sneezed, cursing Briggs. Honestly, she felt the same. And in this situation, Al was lucky he didn't have to feel the biting cold.

"We're here, you three," said the carriage man. He'd introduced himself, but Laura had long forgotten his name. "This road goes straight to Fort Briggs." They unloaded and found themselves standing in front of a loose entrance. The snow was thick, and it rose to Laura's ankles. "The weather's about to change, so you should hurry up." They turned to leave, but the carriage man called to them again, "Oh, and you! The big guy! Is that automail you got there?"

Al shook his head. "No, just armor." _If only he knew_.

"Uh...I've got automail," said Ed, and the carriage man grimaced.

"You'd better go, or yer dead." Laura frowned. "Beyond that fence's military territory. You leave the path, yer dead." He waved to them, got back on his horse, and promptly left, wishing them good luck.

The three of them stepped onto the path, Laura with thoughts of how she could be caught for avoiding her reassignment. Court-martialed, definitely. Anything worse than that? Most likely. She'd just have to trust that she was so low in the military hierarchy that no one knew her.

A blast of snow hit, and both Ed and Laura shared screams as they were bombarded with the white stuff. Laura was knee-deep, and Ed was tugging her forward with his flesh hand, his other hand firmly on his suitcase. She struggled to keep hers above the surface of the snow, and found that she couldn't see the designated path anymore.

"What do we do? I can't see the path at all!" Al raised similar concerns, and Ed tried to reassure them both, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Don't worry! Teacher trained out here in the winter for a month straight!"

"No way! No _freaking_ way! _No one_ could survive out here for a month!"

"She said she killed a bear out here, too!"

"She had to be lying! The bears out here are supposed to be over seven feet tall!"

Laura barely listened to the boys's banter, too busy trying not to get buried alive. A hulking figure appeared before them, his head shaved on both sides, a long raven braid hanging down to his back. He jabbed what seemed to be a chainsaw at them, and Ed shoved Laura to the side as he transmuted his own automail.

"It's not a bear!" she said, and the man pulled out a shotgun. He squeezed the trigger, and a net shot out, successfully capturing Al and knocking him off his feet. "Al!" Laura cried, diving to his side to try and peel the net off.

Ed rounded on the large man, who chuckled. "Heh... You've got automail, too, huh?" he commented, "Too bad it's so plain..."

"Say what? I wouldn't exactly call yours an improvement."

Laura's eyes widened to saucers as she realized that the chainsaw was the man's _arm_.

"How can you not appreciate this arm's craftsmanship, you pathetic excuse for a spy?!" he bellowed, "This is M1913-A special battle automail, the 'Crocodile'! Unless you want to end up a shredded lump of meat, I suggest you surrender!"

"Spy?! We're not spies!" Laura exclaimed. The net wasn't coming loose-it was wrapped too tightly around all the spikes on Al's armor.

The man was wearing a military uniform, and Laura almost regretted that she wasn't wearing hers. Maybe she could have used her rank to get them past? But it would bring too much attention. No one was supposed to find her. And yet, here they were, going right into Briggs, where Major General Armstrong herself was.

He slammed Ed down, and Laura watched both sides of the chainsaw clamping around Ed's automail arm. He cried out as it started cutting into the metal. "Laura, my head. Get the net off my head," Al said, and Laura did as was requested. Al tossed the armor head at Ed, who hit the man's automail with it, only succeeding in getting the white ribbon on the top tangled.

Laura, with Al's help, finally managed to get the net off him, and he immediately went to his brother's aid. "If I survive this mountain, Winry's gonna kill me!" he grumbled, and Laura nearly snickered.

"Not bad, kid," the man said, "You fought well for someone with normal automail. but the battle is over." They were surrounded by men uniforms. Goggles covered their faces, and they were aiming guns at the brothers and Laura.

"Briggs soldiers?" Al offered, and Laura groaned.

"What's going on here, Captain Buccaneer?" It was a female's voice, strong and commanding. Laura shivered, as she had a pretty good guess as to who it belonged to.

Buccaneer straightened. "Major General Armstrong - " Laura winced " - I apologize for the disturbance!"

Laura nudged Ed. "That's who Major Armstrong wanted to introduce us to. It's the Major's sister."

His eyes bulged. "His sister?" Al asked in a hushed whisper.

"She doesn't look anything like him!" It was true. While Major Armstrong was hulking, and overbearing, Major General Armstrong stood at a nice height, her hair long and blond. She was beautiful, and stern.

"Who are you?" she demanded, and Ed cleared his throat a little.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist! Major Armstrong from Central suggested we meet with you, Major General Arm - Ahh, this is too complicated! We came to meet with you, Major General! Please take a look at this letter!"

"Pat them down," Major General Armstrong ordered, and Laura sighed as the men in white prodded and poked at her and the boys. One of the men found the letter Major Armstrong had given Ed, and promptly delivered it to the blond woman.

"It's a letter of introduction from Major Alex Louis Armstrong! Read it, you'll see we're not spies or intruders!" Major General Armstrong glanced at the envelope, flipped it over, and then ripped it in half, throwing the pieces over her shoulder. "You're not even gonna _read_ it?!"

Major General Armstrong scoffed. "I don't care about letters. The ideas and opinions of others don't affect me. I decide with my own eyes." _That's good_, Laura thought. _Maybe she'll understand about me_. One could only hope. Laura certainly didn't want to face the wrath of the woman. "Enter, Fullmetal Alchemist. I'll warn you, I don't play around. This is the mountain Fortress of Briggs. Only the strong survive here."

**###**

**YEE-HAW! We're finally at Briggs! I'm so excited for the next few chapters! Laura's going to get into a lot of mischief, and Winry's of course coming back! If anyone had any suggestions on another Fullmetal story I should do, I'd love to hear it! Reviews?**

**spize666: Oh, yeah, I guess I have! I already have the whole story done, so I'm really anxious to post everything! I definitely loved the Ed/Laura moment! I never tire of the sharing a bed cliche. It makes me happy. **

**WizardClub: Hullo, friend! Thank you for checking out my story, and I'm so glad you like it. Oh, thank you for the accuracy comment. I try. Yeah, the military names was one of my favorite (and most annoying) parts of researching for this thing. Thank you, and I hope you continue reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I think I'm mostly excited to get to the next few chapters. The last two are my favorite, which may or may not identify me as a sadist. I think Laura's been kept out the fray for a pretty long time, so, when chapter twelve rolls around, get ready. On a side note, AHHH, Kimblee! I hate him so much! And I feel so bad, because you remember when Captain Buccaneer dies? Yeah, I don't even get to write that bit. But whatever. Enjoy!**

**###**

They were lead up into the Briggs fortress, and the three of them marveled at the size. It was the only thing between the North, and Drachma. Al and Laura followed Ed to the medical room, where a woman with short hair was waiting to help. She laid steaming rags on the ports of Ed's automail after he had stripped down to just a shirt and his shorts.

"He has superficial chilblains?" Laura asked, folding her arms, exchanging a look with Al, which would have been less awkward, had he actually gotten his head back. Captain Buccaneer was getting it untangled from his arm somewhere.

The doctor nodded. "Mild frostbite, in other words. If you'd been out there much longer, it would've gotten a lot worse. With automail like yours, walking around for hours in a snowstorm lowers the metal's temperature too much, and causes frostbite where it joins with the muscles and nerves. And if you don't use a certain kind of oil, the mechanical parts stop functioning correctly."

Ed's brow furrowed. "But, that Buccaneer guy has automail too, and he didn't have any trouble moving." Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Buccaneer burst into the room, displaying Al's head on his arm.

"I need help, Doc," he proclaimed, "This head's on too tight!" Al cried out in indignation.

A different man came to help Buccaneer, detaching the automail. "Automail used up here needs to be light, flexible. And made with materials that resist the cold. It needs to be sturdy, but the user's health should always be considered first. After a lot of trial and error, we found a combination of duralumin, carbon fibers, nickel, and copper worked best."

The eldest Elric boy nodded in consideration. "No wonder I couldn't break his automail. I assumed that it had to be mostly iron, so that's what I tried to decompose."

"It also uses oil designed for extreme cold," the doctor pointed out, "In addition to all that, models like Captain Buccaneer's 'Crocodile', vent exhaust at the shoulder joint, keeping the muscle warm and staving off frostbite. At seven degrees, your automail won't last more than three hours. Take care not to stay out longer than that. You got it? Three hours." Laura gave Ed his Flamel jacket, which she had been keeping hold of, and he started to dress again. "If you're going to be up here for a while, you should have it replaced. In fact, I recommend you get it modified for cold weather ASAP. Is your mechanic with you?"

Ed shook his head. "She's in Rush Valley."

The other man, presumably another doctor, gave Al his head back, while he complained at the torn hair ribbon. "She knew you were headed North and didn't offer to replace or modify it?"

"No, actually I didn't tell her I was coming here..."

The woman handed Ed and Laura each a mug of coffee. "Well then, you'll have to get us to do it, unless you want to die." They sipped the coffee tentatively. "That'll be one hundred Cenz, please," the woman said, and the teenagers both spat out the steaming liquid.

"Coffee in East was a lot better," Laura grumbled, and Ed nodded, staring at the mug in contempt.

When Major General Armstrong arrived, she corralled the Elrics and Laura in the office. "Edward and Alphonse Elric. Let's hear why you came to meet me, without any orders from HQ. And why is that suit of armor empty? Also, Cadet Officer Laura Vought - " Laura inwardly cringed " - Do tell why there is an APB out for your person?"

The Elrics and Laura shared a look. "It's not something we usually talk about," the brothers supplied, while Laura had absolutely no excuse.

"Don't worry about it," said the doctor lady, "A lot of people here have things they don't wanna talk about. It's part of our reputation, or pride, even."

"Yeah, but if word got out, I could be court-martialed," Ed muttered, and Laura nodded. The same went for her, but it seemed she could also be arrested.

Major General Armstrong tsked. "Same goes for me. So what?"

"Looks like we've gotta start from the beginning," Al whispered, and Ed sighed.

"Yeah, she's took stubborn to let it go."

Al bent down to Laura and Ed's level. "I think we should keep the Fuhrer being a Homunculus under wraps," he whispered, and the other two nodded.

"But then I can't tell them why I'm with you, and why I'm being searched for," Laura said.

"Tell them some lame excuse - try and blame it on the Colonel. We'll try to keep the focus on getting our bodies back." Ed nodded at her, and they all stood straight again.

So Ed told the tale of him and Al attempting human transmutation, and their failure. That now they had automail, and Al was just a soul bound to armor. It was one that Laura heard surprisingly often. After the scolding they received, and it was time for Laura to explain, she blanked.

"Colonel Mustang, my Unit Commander, ordered me out on a double secret mission. I'm supposed to be knee-deep in covert ops...with the Elrics." She tried to keep it a little bit believable, but staring into the eyes of Major General Armstrong was extremely disconcerting. It wasn't all lies, though; she was supposed to be under cover, so to speak.

"Uh-huh," uttered the woman, standing, "We'll handle the search for that Xingese girl and her strange cat. You three are not to leave the fort. Major Miles," she said to the man on her left, "Find these three some work." At Ed's interjection, she frowned, "The only thing here that doesn't work is food."

The Elrics and Laura were split up, much to their protestation. Ed and Al went to go chop off icicles from the above pipes, while Laura was siphoned off to help the lady doctor. It was at least an hour and a half that she was there, helping clean up and fending off come-ons from the male doctor, who apparently thought she was very pretty.

Then a blaring alarm sounded, and for a solid half hour, the doctors wouldn't allow her to leave. When they finally released her, Laura dashed off to the lower levels, where apparently, Briggs was being attacked. A Homunculus was hobbling around, and the soldiers were shooting at it, but nothing was happening.

Laura, it seemed, arrived just in time to hear Major General Armstrong ask if the brothers would ally themselves with Briggs. "I don't want to see the people here get killed!" was Ed's reply, and Laura took the stairs down to their level.

"Just what is _that thing's_ body made out of?" the Major General questioned, eyeing the massive Homunculus. It was even bigger than Gluttony, but seemed to have a much slower speech.

"Its body structure and composition is probably the same as humans."

Major General Armstrong hummed in consideration. "It won't die, but it's the same as humans... Buccaneer! Bring the fuel for the tanks! Pour it over him!"

Ed shook his head. "It's no use, Major General! Even if you set him on fire, he won't die easily!"

The woman scoffed. "Burning? Are you an idiot? I understand that we can't kill him from our previous attack. If we can't kill him, then we'll just stop him from functioning. I'll deal him a blow more severe than flames."

Buccaneer insisted on Al and Ed's help, going so far as to threaten Ed. Laura found herself at Warrant Officer Falman's side, who had been promoted to a second lieutenant. "Who's this guy? And this girl is the one from before, right?" asked Buccaneer, and Ed gave Laura a sly smirk, which she found her cheeks slightly reddening at.

"They're our best buds!" said the young alchemist, and Buccaneer enlisted her and Falman to help as well. Each of them carried a container of fuel up the metal steps, which was way harder than it sounded.

"Push him into the elevator!" Major General Armstrong exclaimed from the tank she was poking out of, "Charge!" The Homunculus started to lift the tank as it slammed into it, and on the Major General's orders, two more tanks collided with them, further shoving the creature into the elevator.

Laura was cut off from viewing the on-goings, though, as she, the Elrics, Falman, and Buccaneer finally got to the upper level. "Now, you three," said Buccaneer, gesturing to Ed, Falman, and Laura. "Climb up to those pipes up there. When I give the signal, throw down the fuel!"

By some stroke of luck, and Ed's help, Laura grappled onto the pipes above, clutching her container of fuel. Al stood off to the side, unable to go with them. They waited for Buccaneer's signal, and when he gave it, all four of them poured their containers over the Homunculus. "Good job!" Ed and Falman jumped down, and Laura did, too. Ed caught her waist unnecessarily, beaming at her. When their cheeks pinkened, he released her, giving a small apology, though Laura didn't want one.

"How are we supposed to push him outside the gate now?!" she cried as the Homunculus loomed over them. "Don't tell us you haven't planned it out after..."

But she was stopped by the elevator doors opening. The nozzle of the tank Major General Armstrong had been on protruded from the doors, and then they noticed the Major General herself still perched on the tank, yelling at them to move it. Ed and Al made a grab for Laura, yanking her out of the way as the tank fired.

The Homunculus was hit head-on, knocking it back into the railing. "One more shot!" called the Major General, but the tank didn't seem to have another.

"How about this?!" Falman yanked out his gun and aimed. Buccaneer named him a fool, but the bullet went above the Homunculus, instead hitting an icicle. The chunk of ice fell from overhead, slamming right into the Homunculus's skull. After hearing Ed's praise for Falman, Laura sort of wished she still had her gun. She didn't even have any blades, except for the one tucked in her boot that went undetected.

The Elric brothers dashed forward and landed identical kicks to the Homunculus, successfully making the creature topple over the railing. "It's Northern-use blended fuel. It vaporizes regardless of extremely low temperatures," Buccaneer explained, "And with the heat of the vaporization, it absorbs body temperature in no time. On top of that, this blizzard. You'll freeze all the way to your brain!"

And as Major General Armstrong came up, that's exactly what the Homunculus appeared to be doing. It fell over, and was slowly being buried by the continuous snowfall.

"Hibernate there until spring," sniffed the Major General, "You half-wit."

They went back to where the attack had originated. A massive hole was in the center of the floor, pipes and whatnot leaning into it. "To think that we'd be directly attacked at the central part... We'll have to draw up a new defense policy for the future."

Ed questioned the bindings on his torso, which also appeared on Al, Falman, and Laura. "That you were forced to help us...it would be more convenient for you that way, am I right?"

"Uh, not me, Major General!" piped Laura. "If they find me..." she trailed off, not exactly sure where she was going with that. But the Major General made it clear that they weren't being released until she was made aware of what exactly that creature was.

###

Ed's groan woke Laura. She sat up, which was different with her cuffs. They had been kept overnight in prison cells, Al and Ed in one, Laura in the cell beside them. The male doctor was sitting on a stool reading a newspaper, and Ed asked him about any news.

"Nope. Captain Buccaneer and Second Lieutenant Falman went to investigate the tunnel, but they're not back yet. Major General Armstrong's still at the scene, too. And Major Miles is at the hospital."

"Why the hospital?" Ed inquired, shuffling to the front of the bars.

"Some alchemist named Kimblee's admitted there," said the man, "Apparently, Scar stowed away on the train he was on and messed him up pretty bad."

Laura frowned. "Wait, isn't Kimblee supposed to be in mass lock down somewhere?"

The doctor shrugged. "Dunno."

###

The brothers and Laura were soon commissioned to go into the hole that the Homunculus had made earlier yesterday. Horses were waiting for them and everything. "Wow," Laura breathed as soon as they were down there. It was dark, and they only had minuscule lamps to help them see.

"This thing _is_ huge," said Ed, "Still no end in sight."

They went on for at least twenty minutes before the Major General ordered them to dismount. "Now," Major General Armstrong pounded the ground with her sword, "We're completely alone. No one up there can hear or see you. I'm ordering you to tell me _everything_ you know. Every last detail. No more secrets. You, too, Second Lieutenant Vought. I don't believe your story for a second."

Ed fisted a hand. "We messed up with those unkillable freaks too much, and they finally found our weak spot - it's our childhood friend, and my automail mechanic. And they've started after Laura. We need your help."

They told Major General Armstrong everything. "Philosopher's Stone... Homunculi... Fuhrer Bradley... The man called 'Father'... Corruption at the highest levels of the military..."

"So they took hostages?" Buccaneer clarified.

Major General Armstrong hummed. "His friends and Mustang's subordinates... But not you, Laura Vought. And that is why there's an APB out for you?"

Laura nodded. "Yes. Colonel Mustang didn't want me reassigned as well, so he sent me off to find the Elrics, to try and stay out of the military's...the Homunculi's eyes."

"So you're assisting them?"

Laura couldn't stop the small smile that crawled onto her face. "Yes. I'm assisting the brothers."

"The problem is, where do we go from here? What do you alchemists make of this tunnel?"

Al looked down both ways of the dark tunnel, light from the lamps not reaching far enough. Falman gave the brothers a map of Amestris, along with a compass. "I knew it, this tunnel didn't start in Drachma. If my theory's correct, it's a circle encompassing the entire country."

"A circle?"

Ed stood. "In alchemy, the circle is a necessary component for controlling the flow of energy. Now we need...the equation. Second Lieutenant Falman, can you think of some major conflicts in this country that resulted in a lot of bloodshed?"

Laura almost grinned. Falman had an excellent memory, particularly for history. He bent down to the map. "In July of 1558, there was one in Riviera. The riot in Cameron, October 1661. The Soapman Incident, February 1799-that was in Fisk. The Wellsley Conflict, March 1811. What else...in October of 1835, there was a border conflict northeast of the original Southern HQ, which is South City now. And there's been fighting south of Fortstett over the new Southern HQ since May of 1911."

"How about the Western section near Pendleton?"

Falman nodded. "Another border dispute. It's really bad, a lot of soldiers have died there already. And in 1914, the uprising in Reole. Many casualties." This information seemed to startle the brothers, and Laura remembered that Ed had been the one to send in the report about the church's plot. Laura hadn't been there, but she had heard about it from Havoc.

"Our troops moved in right away and quelled the violence immediately," replied Falman.

"Then what happened?!"

"Central pulled rank on us and took over the operations there! Things in Reole didn't really get bad until the troops from Central came and kicked us out. I heard they ignored the rebellion and...and basically shirked their duties as soldiers," Falman said, and Laura frowned.

"Dammit! Dammit!" Ed swore, rubbing his forehead, but Major General Armstrong instructed him to continue drawing the map. As Falman had listed off events, Ed had been circling the towns and cities.

He connected the points, and they gaped at the finished product. "No..."

"It's the same transmutation circle found underneath the fifth research laboratory!"

Buccaneer grunted, "The one that uses human lives to make a Philosopher's Stone?! Don't they realize how many people would be killed if they activated a circle that big?!"

Laura ran a hand through her hair. "It encompasses the entire country..."

"There something more!" Ed muttered.

"More?! What else could there be?"

"Wait..." Laura glanced at the brothers, "They've been calling you sacrifices, right? Does that have something to do with it?"

Ed hummed in consideration. "The oldest incident's the one in Riviera, right?"

Major General Armstrong nodded. "That was...right after Amestris was formed. We attacked Riviera, which was its own country back then, without even declaring war on them."

"These incidents..." Falman rubbed his face, "Every one of these events can be connected to the military! All of them have been _coup d'etats_ or civil wars... Same thing in Reole. After the church was exposed, things should have quieted down, but the Central forces came in and made it worse!"

"It all started after Amestris was formed!" Al gasped.

"Our country was originally very small," commented the Major General, "But we continually annexed or conquered small neighboring countries and expanded our borders and now it's just big enough for that circle."

A lead weight dropped in Laura's stomach and she almost stumbled back at the realization. "They're not _using_ Amestris to carry out their plan... They _created_ it from nothing in order to do it!"

Both Major General Armstrong and Captain Buccaneer seemed perturbed at the notion. "So they decided a military nation would be best...and simply decided on Amestris?"

"Seems so. And we've been playing right along with their plans."

"The whole country's like a board game to them."

Al and Laura seemed to simultaneously understand what that meant as they cried, "Brigadier General Hughes!"

"Yeah," Ed folded his arms, "He saw the circle being formed by all the violence, and since he had a desk job in the same building where they have strategy meetings, he had access to more resources than anyone else."

There was a tremble in Al's voice as he added, "He realized something had been going on ever since the country was formed...before any of us."

Ed snapped his pencil in half. "Dammit... Damn them!"

"I don't like it... I don't like it at all!" Major General Armstrong snatched one of the broken halves of the broken Ed had. She pointed to the last missing spot on the circle. "Follow the line... There's only one key point where there hasn't been any bloodshed... Here, at Fort Briggs!" She turned to Buccaneer, "Those sons of bitches at Central...they're gonna try and use my castle for their plans?!"

There was a _clip clop_, and a man on a horse appeared, asking for the Major General to return to base at once. "Lieutenant General Raven wishes to meet with you!"

"They aren't even going to give us a second to think anything up," the woman grumbled.

Laura's brow furrowed. "Why has Lieutenant General Raven come?"

"I wonder..."

Ed turned to the Major General. "Major General Armstrong. I respect your courage. I've got a plan, but you're the only one who can do it. Are you willing to bear your sword against Lieutenant General Raven?"

Surprised faces met him, but the woman agreed. Ed told everyone of his plan, and they set to work immediately, after climbing out of the hole, of course. They retrieved a microphone for their use and hid it in the room the Major General and Raven were supposed to be talking in.

Buccaneer carried the speaker system into a sort of back room, where pipes and tubes ran through. It was dark, only lit with a single lamp. Laura huddled with the brothers, Buccaneer, and Falman.

Laura quite enjoyed listening to Major General Armstrong playing the weak woman, who couldn't torture information out of the Elrics. She hadn't mentioned anything about Laura, which was all well, because she didn't know what Lieutenant General Raven would say about the matter.

"To be on honest," Laura grinned as the most important part came up, "I don't want to get old. The very thought chills me to the bone. But that Drachman bio-soldier is so intriguing... And immortal body... It's like something out of a dream, isn't it?"

"What would you say say if I told you that the day immortality ceases to be a dream is near? How about it, Major General? Would you be interested in seeing a _truly_ immortal army?"

Hook, line, and sinker.

Laura and the brothers exchanged a look. She huddled closer to the radio, clasping Ed's hand. He glanced at her in mild surprise, his cheeks beginning to color, but Laura just leaned closer, a slight smile on her lips.

"How about it?" inquired Raven, "No death, no decaying body... Sounds intriguing, doesn't it?"

The Major General gave a tinkling laugh, a sound Laura never thought she'd hear. "I have no idea how to answer such a strange question..."

"There are only two ways," was Raven's response, "You're either interested, or you're not."

"I'll admit, I'm intrigued. Tell me a little more? 'The day immortality ceases to be a dream'... You'd share that gift with all my soldiers, not just me, yes?"

Raven was quiet for a split second. "When that day comes, yes." Although it didn't seem promising.

"Fantastic!"

There was a pounding knocking coming from wherever the Major General was, and Ed squeezed Laura's hand gently.

"Apologies for interrupting," said a soldier, "The reconnaissance team sent into the tunnel has - " Laura swallowed her heart that had jumped into her throat and chewed on her lower lip. "Something has happened to the team."

"Understood. I'll head right down there. They're at the tunnel site, you said? Lieutenant General Raven, I'd like you to come as well."

"Let's move," insisted Buccaneer, and Ed transmuted ropes.

"We were tied up, remember?"

As they bound Ed, Laura fretted. "I can't be tied up," she said, wringing her hands. "I can't be seen. If I am, they'll take me away. I'll be brought back to Central, and who knows what they'll do - "

Laura was stopped in her tirade by Ed's hand on her own. It was his cool metal automail hand this time, and it shocked Laura back to her senses. "We won't let them take you, Laura. I won't let them." He offered Laura a smile, and she returned it, her cheeks darkening in color.

"How about you climb inside me?" asked Al.

"What?"

He patted his chest plate. "When we were in Central, that girl, Mei, hid inside my armor. You look small enough. Maybe you can, too." Laura nodded, and Al opened the chest plate. She needed both Elric brothers's assistance in climbing up, but finally managed it. Oddly enough, when situated properly, it wasn't that uncomfortable. "Sorry. I don't know who long you'll have to be in there."

Laura shook her head. "It's fine. I'll be okay." The last thing she saw was Ed's nervous smile as he shut the chest plate, encasing Laura in Al's armor, which didn't lack darkness.

They walked for a while, until they were stopped by a voice that sounded like Major Miles. "What's going on, Buccaneer? You've got quite an entourage there." _If only he knew_, Laura thought.

"Sir! I'm transferring the Elric brothers from the east block to the west. May I ask who you are escorting?"

Laura froze as Miles introduced Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. "He's Lieutenant General Raven's special guest." Laura figured the boys must be piecing together that he was a State Alchemist as well.

"The Elric brothers," said Kimblee, and though all the voices were muffled by Al's armor, Laura still shivered at the slick sound of his voice. "Then you must be the Fullmetal Alchemist. Well that's certainly a fitting name, isn't it?" Laura could guess he was looking at Al, who pointed at Ed. She was proved right when Kimblee added, "Ah, it's _you_, isn't it? Pleased to meet you, Fullmetal Alchemist."

"Likewise."

After Kimblee left, the Elrics and Laura were kindly escorted back to their original cell, but Laura was with them this time. It was cold, in Al's armor, but none of them dared open it with Lieutenant General Raven and Kimblee still walking around.

Then, "I'm Lieutenant General Raven, from Central. His excellency the Fuhrer has told me all about you." Laura gave a start, which was hidden by Al's jostling.

"You haven't said anything...unnecessary to the Briggs soldiers, I see."

Ed grunted, "Well we had to promise we wouldn't."

"Is that a problem?"

"Of course it is," the Elric grumbled, "Who wouldn't have a problem with taking hostages?"

Raven blew out a laugh. "You're still too young to understand. Try to see the big picture! What we're attempting is for the good of the nation...and for the whole world! You should be proud that you have the opportunity to be involved! Perhaps right now you feel you're not being treated fairly, but soon you'll be grateful. I'm sure of it. The same goes for all soldiers in this fort! If they just do as they're told, then we'll be one step closer to a better, brighter future!"

"Um..." Al started, "When will we be released? We were told that if we didn't get in your way, we'd be free to continue on our travels..." He shifted, and Laura lost her footing, tumbling into the side of the armor. She hit her shoulder hard, but bit her lip to keep from yelping.

"Soon, very soon. Don't worry about that..." There was a slight tremor in his voice, and Laura completely froze when he asked, "You boys wouldn't happen to know anything about Second Lieutenant Laura Vought, would you? She's been missing for several days now. Central's put out an APB for her. Even her Unit Commander, Colonel Mustang doesn't know about her whereabouts."

"Why would you ask us?" questioned Ed, and Laura's tasted a copper liquid.

"She escorted you boys to your hometown some time ago, did she not? If you do not know, no matter."

There was a tense silence, and Laura took to covering her mouth and nose with her hand, should Raven hear her anxious breaths. "What'll you do about the hole and that tunnel? That's part of your plan, too, right?" Ed asked, and Laura gave a sigh of relief when Raven reassured him, taking the attention away from her.

"Don't worry about that either. Major General Armstrong will release the Homunculus back into the tunnel and seal it shut. She's on our side now."

###

Hours and hours and hours passed. Well, that's what it felt being a sitting duck in Al's armor, which was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Laura longed to stretch out her legs.

"Hello," it was Kimblee's slick voice, "I'm here to see the Fullmetal Alchemist. You two have a visitor!"

More footsteps, and Laura heard Winry say, "Thank you."

"You dumbass!" yelled Ed.

"What're you doing here?!" the younger Elric screeched, and Laura's yelp at being tossed around so much was covered by the boys's screams.

"What are you two doing in prison?!"

Ed sighed, and Al settled down. "That's, uh...it's a long... What about your customers in Rush Valley?" Not listening to Winry's response, Laura frowned. So the military phoned for Winry's presence. That wasn't good. And her being with Kimblee...that was even worse.

"And where's L - "

There was such a clatter as Ed rushed to the front bars of the cell and his cuffs _clanged_ against the metal. He must have sent Winry one harsh look, because she didn't go on. Laura let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. They all knew the mechanic had been about to say her name, and as far as they were aware, Kimblee knew nothing of her being there, presently inside Alphonse's armor.

"Okay, okay," said Kimblee, and Laura had never been so glad for the man to speak, "Let's all calm down. I heard that the Fullmetal Alchemist hadn't been fitted with automail for use in the cold weather. I mentioned this to the Fuhrer in my report, and apparently he was concerned. So, he had his people contact Ms. Rockbell and arranged transportation for her. You two had him very concerned."

###

Ed was eventually led away to be treated by Winry. That left Al and Laura alone in the cell, Kimblee's guards watching them. One of them was a squat dark-skinned man, and the other a leaner blond, his hair fading in color. "Um... Why haven't I been let out yet?"

"Kimblee's orders," the lean man said, "We've only been authorized to release the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Al took a seat on one of the beds, farthest from the bars as he could get. "They're trying to keep us separated," he commented, and Laura nodded.

"The Fuhrer didn't just want Winry up here to keep you two in line...he wants to make it clear that her life is in his hands," she whispered back, "He wants to keep tabs on you. Al...I'm just sure he knows I'm with you. I mean, where else would I be?"

"We won't let them take you, Laura," he promised, "Brother wouldn't ever let that happen. Me neither. We just have to wait for our chance." Laura nodded.

###

When Ed finally returned, he was with Winry, and seemed too tense for words. "Winry," he said, "You're being held hostage. This isn't a joke. My superiors are demanding I start carrying out my job as a human weapon. It means I might have to kill a lot of people."

"Tell them _no_!" the girl shrieked, and then sat back. "Oh... But then I'd... It's not fair. You guys just want your bodies back, and you keep getting sidetracked by all these other problems..."

"That's true, but I've been promised the Philosopher's Stone if I cooperate with them."

"What?!" Al exclaimed, and Laura had to chomp on her lip again to ensure she wouldn't yell, too. "Are you serious? The stone?!"

Laura could imagine Ed's solemn nod. "Kimblee's got it."

"But the stone's made of - "

"We get our bodies back in exchange for me becoming a weapon. Equivalent exchange."

Laura recognized the familiar rule of the alchemists, but she wondered what had come over Ed. He and Al had both decided that they didn't want to use the stone if it meant taking innocent lives.

"I give up," said the suit of armor, turning away, Laura shifting slightly inside. "Do whatever you want."

"Fine. I will. All right, Mr. Kimblee. Time for me to go to work."

The cell doors opened, letting out Ed and Winry. Ed pleaded to go after Scar first, in the name of Winry's parents, and left with Kimblee.

"Al?" came Winry's sweet voice, "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Everything's fine. Brother doesn't want to get our bodies back with the Philosopher's Stone. Our own sins are what cost us our bodies... We have no right to use something created from the lives of innocent people. We think an Eastern alchemy called Rentanjutsu might show us a way to return to normal. We're after a young girl who knows how to use it, and we've heard she might be with Scar. Brother's just going to use the hunt for Scar as an excuse to look for her. That bit about avenging your parents was just an act to trick Kimblee."

Al bent forward to Winry's level, sending Laura tumbling to the front of the chest plate. She groaned, and it resounded throughout the armor. "What was that?!" the blond mechanic cried, and before Al could stop her, Winry pried open the chest plate to reveal a slightly battered Laura. "Laura!"

"Shh!" both her and Al said in unison.

"What are you doing in there, Laura?" Winry asked, dropping her voice several octaves. "You know everyone's searching for you? They say you just went missing after some trouble involving Scar. I was there that day... Ed and Al were fighting him. What happened to you?"

Luckily for them, no one was in the prison cell room, so Laura told Winry the truth. "I was about to be reassigned, like the rest of the Colonel's team. He knew that, I guess, and so I was sent out to find the Elrics and assist them. But no one can find me. Major General Armstrong knows I'm here, but no one else. I could be court-martialed, or worse. Please, you can't tell anyone, Winry."

The blond scoffed. "Of course I wouldn't." She huffed and leaned on the bars. "I guess I'll have to think of a reason too..."

**###**

**I don't know why I think it's so funny that Laura's now being kept inside Al's armor for an unknown extent in time. But it so is. Ha ha, and Winry was about to give Laura away! Did anyone think that Major General Armstrong had actually turned to the bad guys's side? Also, I find it really honorable that Ed and Al absolutely refuse to use the Philosopher's Stone to get their bodies back. A lot of people wouldn't care about using human lives, so I really respect that. **

**Reviews?**

**spize666: When I first looked at your review, I was like HOLY CRAP. But thanks a ton! I do already have them all finished. I was really sick over spring break, and I was super motivated, so that's pretty much all I did. In Avatar, I'm at Book 2, Episode 17. I do know there's a sequel! Unfortunately, I started watching that before Avatar: the Last Airbender, but I'm trying to amend my mistake now. Thanks! I would be really scared, too! She's so different from the Major. But I kind of cry whenever she's mean to him. Remember that fight they have in the Armstrong house? And when they fight Sloth in Central Headquarters? That Sloth battle was epic. Yeah, I really don't know how I feel about Izumi. I kind of get why she beat the boys up for doing human transmutation because she did the same, and she knows how horrible it was...but they did it, and it's done with, and they have to live with the consequences. The whole island thing was crazy! They were like, what, around ten at the time? I know! When she found out about Ed being a dog of the military, I was so sad when she went berserk on him. Aww, watching that would be so hard! I also hate when Winry beats Ed up with the wrench. I mean, it's kind of funny at first, but then after a while I just kind of get sad. My friend and I were talking the other morning and she was like 'that's probably why he's so short, she's killing all his brain cells'. But I guess all the getting beat up worked out reasonably well for them because they defeated Father! Oh, and I really softened towards Izumi when they were in Father's lair, because Mustang had just gone blind, and she was like 'we need to get you to a safe place' and the whole time she was kind of at his side and pushing him down when things were flying their way. So I don't know. But thanks for the review, even if it was long (I loved reading it!) and I'm glad you're liking the story so far! _Sorry for this super long response. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**AHH! Already so close to the end! Only three chapters left! I really, really, _really _wanted Laura stuck in Al's armor. I don't know why I thought it would be so funny, but it is. And like I said some time ago, Laura being in the third research laboratory with Havoc and Mustang is very important. In this chapter, she remembers something from then, and that'll happen again in a later chapter. Pleasant reading!**

**###**

The brothers were shoved in the back of a car, waiting to be taken lower down the mountain. Laura was still inside Al's armor. There was no other choice; where else would she go? All that was left was for Winry to hitch a ride with them as well.

The blond made her appearance right then, shoving into Ed and demanding he scoot over. After she made a scene, and pulled out tears as a secret weapon, they let her come along.

A long drive down the mountain later, and they were piling out of the cars. "The witness said he saw someone resembling Scar come this way," said Major Miles.

"This is a big place."

"It used to be a mine... There are tons of places to hide."

As the soldiers whined, the brothers took the time to open up Al's chest plate. "Hey, Laura," Winry whispered, and Laura smiled. That was their plan. Winry was going to slip into Al's armor with her so they could both go with the brothers. "Sorry, it's probably going to be a little cramped."

Try more than a little. Not only was it cold, but both girls were squished together as Al walked about. The only good part was that it let them preserve their body heat by being so close.

Major Miles dealt out search teams, and two of Kimblee's men were assigned to go with the brothers. "Yeah, yeah," Ed muttered to Al and, unintentionally, Laura and Winry, "They're just here to keep tabs on us." The lot of them marched along for a bit, and, with the Elric finesse, they found a way to ditch the guards.

"A shadow! Someone's over there!" And they went off dashing, Al apologizing to Laura and as they were tossed around. "This way, come on!"

The soldiers struggled to keep up, asking for the brothers to wait, but there was no chance of that. "Slow down, dammit!" The brothers darted up a staircase and Laura felt like she was going to be sick. Only when they turned a corner and transmuted a wall did she feel slightly better.

They still couldn't let the girls out, though. So Winry fixed Laura with her blue eyes. "What?"

"You like Ed, don't you?"

Laura started spluttering like mad, which turned into expletives as they were bashed around by whatever Al was doing. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Winry. You must be seeing th - "

"It's okay, I can tell. And don't worry, he likes you, too." Laura quieted. "When I was fixing his automail, he told me to be careful of Mr. Kimblee, that he's trouble and dangerous. I asked him why, and he started to say something about you, something that sounded like he might be after you, too."

There was a pleasant silence, in which Laura's cheeks colored to that of tomatoes, and Winry presently teased her. "You guys would be cute together," she said, and Laura shared the blond's smile.

Something smashed into Al, and he was knocked backward a few steps. Both girls went ballistic as they slammed their heads on the armor. The voice outside sounded like a little girl's, and the next thing they heard was Ed and Al both yammering with her.

Winry banged on the armor, and demanded they be let out. "We hit our heads!" she complained, and Al undid the latches, kneeling so both girls could climb out.

"Who are _they_, Alphonse-sama?!" cried the little girl, sounding scandalized. Al made a million excuses, for whatever reason, and Laura deduced that the young girl must be Mei Chang.

An old man appeared around the corner, wielding a pipe. "Mei, are you all right?! I heard you yell - hey! The Elric brothers! And Miss Laura!"

"Huh?" Ed asked, "Who're you, old man?"

His face was messed up, but Laura recognized his voice. "Doctor Marcoh! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

"The Elric brothers! And Cadet Officer Vought!"

They whirled around, more casually this time, to see a man with a thin mustache. Ed didn't remember him, but Laura certainly did. "Yoki? And it's Second Lieutenant Vought now."

Taking refuge in an abandoned building, the lot of them gathered in a loose circle. "It's been a while, Doctor Marcoh."

"Thanks for the information back then."

"No... I haven't done anything worth being thanked for. The Philosopher's Stone...did you look into it?"

Ed nodded. "We found out how it's made, too. Thanks to that, we were able to find out all sorts of things. There's something strange about the origins of this country and alchemy, too." He told a bit of the story and jabbed a finger at Mei, "So we looked for another possibility in the country of Xing's Rentanjutsu and followed after Mei."

"As I'd expect from you," said Marcoh, pulling out a leather notebook, "I think it's encouraging that you two have appeared here. With these research notes, Rentanjutsu, and now if only we had Scar..."

"Scar?"

"Oh, yeah, we were chasing after Scar..."

There was an odd noise coming from outside the building that they couldn't place, and they couldn't see anything out the window, either. "Laura, Winry, Marcoh, and Company, stay hidden," Ed said, "We'll go take a look."

"The Northern military is here looking for Scar," Al explained, "They might have made contact."

The brothers rushed out of the building, and after several minutes, of Winry twisting her hands, and shooting Laura nervous looks, the latter stood up. "Come on, let's go after them."

"What?!" exclaimed Marcoh. "You can't be serious!"

"I am," Laura said solemnly. She grasped Winry's gloved hand in her own. "We need to go find our boys."

And so they did. They followed the noises, and came to the threshold of the door just in time to see Scar about to lay a hit on the Elrics. Ed and Al both noticed the girls, and struck Scar in unison, knocking him to the ground. Al transmuted a bit of stone to wrap coils around one of Scar's arms, ceasing his movements.

"You idiots!" Ed shouted, "Why did you two come?!"

"To make sure you were okay, you dummy!" Laura yelled back, beginning to rush forward with Winry, but a hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"Stay back," came Major Miles's deep staccato. Laura was forever grateful that it wasn't any of Kimblee's men. The soldiers got a survey of the room, where two of Kimblee's personal men appeared to be down. The only thing was, they turned out to be chimeras. "You can relax. We, as well as Major General Armstrong, are on your side," he assured them.

Laura frowned. "Didn't you take Lieutenant General Raven's side?"

Miles turned away. "And that Lieutenant General Raven has gone missing. It's a big problem."

He sounded so uncaring about the topic, that Laura nearly laughed. "Gone missing?"

"Tie up the ones in the military uniforms," instructed Miles, gesturing to the chimeras. "Now, Scar. It's hard for me to judge my own kind, but I can't let a man like you have your own way."

"Did you say your own kind?" Ah, it all made sense. The white hair, the dark skin. And the sunglasses. He wore them to hide his crimson eyes, just like Scar had. Major Miles was an Ishvalite.

"Elric brothers. Thank you for cooperating in securing Scar. You can leave the rest to us."

Winry started to approach Scar, and the brothers and Laura all reached out for her to stop.

"Let go," she said, her voice soft, "It's okay. Please, let us talk. I've been wanting to talk to him face to face." Ed showed signs of further protestation, but Laura grabbed his hand, pulling him back a few steps. They all watched Winry with a worried look.

"Why did you kill Mom and Dad?"

Laura suddenly wished she could be anywhere but there. She didn't want to hear this conversation. But she also wanted to be there for Winry. "No matter what I said," said Scar, "It would only be an excuse. It is a fact that I killed the husband and wife doctors named Rockbell. I have no right to say anything on this matter. However, Girl. You do have the right to judge me."

There was a tense silence, and Winry bent down to a half-smashed crate that was filled with cloth. She grabbed a piece and crouched beside Scar. "Your arm," she said, her voice strong, "If we leave it like this, you'll bleed to death." She wrapped the cloth around Scar's wound, securing it tightly, much to all their surprise. "Mom and Dad probably would have done this, too. And you're someone that they let live. I think that there must be some kind of meaning behind that."

"Are you saying...that you'll forgive me?"

Winry gave him a hard look. "Don't misunderstand me. I won't forgive something so outrageous. You must bear that." She finished tying his arm and took her place again beside Laura, who still held Ed's hand.

The soldiers discussed something, while the brothers and Laura stared at Winry anxiously. "Don't worry. I won't cry. The next time I do, they'll be tears of joy. When we're all together," she sent a smile Laura's way, and then looked pointedly at her and Ed's intertwined fingers.

Major Miles contacted Kimblee, and were told that his team was on the way. "Misses," he said, glancing at Winry and Laura in turn, "Hurry and get away from here. We can't let your be captured by Kimblee again. And you," he addressed Laura, "He doesn't even know you're here, and he shouldn't."

Doctor Marcoh appeared, followed closely by Mei. "Wait! Please don't take that man away!"

"Who are you?"

###

"First, we absolutely cannot let them know Marcoh is here," said Miles, "And we can't let them catch Scar here for the sake of translating the research notes. We've also got to get Ms. Rockbell free of Central's grasp. Same with Ms. Vought, and they can't know you're here, either. Nor can we let them know that the Elric brothers are in on this. I was even told to take the Rentanjutsu girl back to HQ."

"Me?!" the girl cried out.

"So I guess the best option we have is to take everyone and hide them at Briggs's fortress," Miles concluded, but Ed held up his hands.

"We're taking him?!" He jabbed a thumb at Scar.

Miles glanced back at Winry. "I'm sorry, Miss, you'll have to wait for justice to be served later."

"It's fine."

The Major gave the go-ahead to kill the chimeras, but Al stepped up to stop them. "Isn't there any other way?"

"Showing us pity?" one of them scoffed.

"We don't need it. What does a tin can like you know?"

The other one nodded. "It's not like we can live normal lives with bodies like this. I'm ready to die. Go ahead and finish me."

That sounded so dreadfully sad. Al seemingly felt the same, and so he clenched his fists. "Don't you have a family or anyone important to you?"

"Yeah, we do."

"But the moment we were turned into this we were as good as dead. I have not even met mine since."

There was a slight waver in Al's usually even voice. "Don't you want to see them?"

"Sure I do, but what's the point, being like this?"

"So would you like to return to your original bodies?" Al asked, and Laura finally knew where he was going with his interrogation. "You would be fully satisfied if you could, right?"

"_Of course I want to change back_!" the fat chimera bellowed.

Al bent down to his level and pointed a finger in his face. "Then that's your answer. You're just giving up by saying things like 'there's no choice'. Quit talking about death, without even trying to look for a way to turn back!"

"What do you understand about us?!" the fat one grumbled, "My body is - "

"Actually," Al said, "I do understand, because my body's like this!" He showed them his empty armor, and everyone was taken, save for those who had already known previously.

"What?! You have no body at all!"

"It's nothing like us chimeras... I can't believe you have any hope left!"

Al twisted his head back on. "I'm not giving up. By believing that it is possible, we've finally found a way. I don't care how many years it takes, I won't give up, so I won't allow good men like you to talk about giving up!" Laura squeezed Ed's hand, and he gave her a small smile.

The snowstorm blew out another window, and Major Miles grumbled. "With just the equipment we have on hand, it's impossible to march on foot through the snow!"

"This is a mining town, right?" said Yoki, "Why not just take an underground route?"

"You're right!"

One of the soldiers gave Miles a map and he examined it for a moment before finding the right tunnel back to Briggs. "We can get out beyond the mountain through this tunnel! All right, everyone go on ahead with Marcoh, while we'll try to stall Kimblee for a few days." Miles handed Marcoh a notepad to give to the Briggs soldiers upon arriving.

"But what are we going to do about Miss Rockbell, Miss Laura, and the Elric brothers?" inquired Marcoh.

"Yeah, what should we do?"

Miles shrugged. "Kimblee is highly suspicious. If we don't do this right, it could be dangerous."

"Well, I better go with Doctor Marcoh and the others," Laura said, and Ed nodded, "I'm not even technically supposed to be here. It wouldn't be good for anyone if I was found."

Winry rubbed her chin. "It's hard for me to even say this, but I'll act as a hostage for Scar, right in front of Kimblee. How about it?"

"You mean let him free?"

"Scar will run off with me in his arm, and you guys will desperately try to stop him... That's the scenario."

Immediately, the brothers and Laura rounded on the mechanic. "You think we'll do something as dangerous as that?!"

Winry yelled right back at them, though, "I'm trying to save you guys! Look, if I don't put my life on the line, we won't be able to get out of here. I don't care what you three think anymore."

"We won't allow you to be together with Scar!"

"There's no need for you to risk your life!"

"You said that this concerns me too!" she shrieked, "Quit trying to do everything yourselves! You've let Laura help you, so now let me!"

"Hurry up and decide. Kimblee's on the way, and the snowstorm's getting worse."

Ed seemed determined to not let her, but Winry was equally as persistent. Laura sighed and slipped her hand in Ed's. "To get a job done," she whispered, her lips brushing his ear, "There's times when you've got to put all your emotions aside. You may not like it, but this is the only way. She'll be fine, Ed. I promise."

"Ahh! Dammit! Scar, if you dare lay one finger on her...!"

"I know," said the Ishvalite, "I promise to protect her."

They made to leave, and the chimeras decided to switch sides, promising to help with whatever they could. Winry went up the stone steps with Scar before being stopped by a soldier about her metallic earrings. She dashed back down and enclosed them in Laura's gloved hands. "See you soon, promise?"

"Promise."

Laura glanced back at Ed, and grabbed his Flamel jacket sleeve. "Ed, good luck," she said, and kissed his cheek, ignoring the ruddy color on her cheeks and rushing after Doctor Marcoh and Mei.

###

Winry joined them again, and they entered the mines. "So you're the daughter of the Rockbell couple?" questioned Doctor Marcoh, and Winry nodded. "It's a rumor on the battlefield. As I'd expect of their daughter; you're something else."

"Please, you think too much of me... In a place like this, it makes me wonder exactly when I'll get to go home. I just took off without letting neither my teacher nor my customers back in Rush Valley now... I'm terrible."

Laura frowned, and gave the girl back her earrings. "You're not terrible, Winry. I'm sure everything will be fine. Ed and Al know what they're doing. We'll be out of here in no time." She nodded, but Laura wasn't sure how much she had actually reassured the girl.

Behind them, Mei frowned. "My family is waiting for me back in my country, too... But I have no idea when I'll go back."

They came across a mine official's office, but it was vacated. Yoki quickly raided it and found a detailed map of the tunnels. He showed the chimera men, Zampano and Jerso, the way out, and Marcoh turned to the young Xingese girl.

"You just reminded me, is there anything you'd like to know about the Philosopher's Stone?"

Both her and Ling had been searching for immortality, but now that Mei knew what the ingredients were, she didn't want to make it.

"I can't use people's lives as sacrifices. Even without the stone, if I were to report the method to His Majesty, he would gladly make one anyway. With his power, he could easily gather enough people."

Yoki called to them to get going, that they could get out of there faster, and they hurried on.

###

They had to take a break. Walking in the cold mines was dreadful, and so they gathered in a circle to try and attempt to decipher the research notes. Doctor Marcoh asked Scar about the translations of certain words and Mei went on to explain the origin of a few words.

"Some say the man who taught Xing about alchemy had golden hair and golden eyes; that's why people thought he was immortal!" said the young girl, and Laura put a hand on Winry's shoulder.

"Golden hair and golden eyes... Just like Ed and Al." The blond nodded and they went further down the path as Yoki found the exit.

Laura never thought she'd be so happy to see the thick snow of the North. "The weather's much better now," Jerso breathed, bearing a grin. "We gotta get to Briggs, quick."

Yoki stepped out, but fell in the deep snow. Mei climbed on Zampano's shoulders, and they were about to proceed onward when Laura heard a faint noise. Almost like a voice. She grabbed Winry's arm. "Hey...do you here that?"

The girl nodded. "It sounds like someone saying 'help'. But there's no one around..."

"Al!"

The suit of armor was buried in the thick white stuff, only a leg sticking out. With Winry's help, Laura managed to dig out Al. He shot up. "I'm alive!"

"Of course you're alive!" she laughed.

"I tripped on something and got buried..."

"What the heck are you doing out here?! Aren't you supposed to he with Ed?!"

Al stood. "I had trudged over the mountain in the middle of that raging blizzard to warn you," he explained, "Soldiers from Central have infiltrated Briggs. And Major General Armstrong's been summoned to Central HQ."

Laura nodded, "Then going to Briggs is too risky now." After a beat, "We'll have to find somewhere else to hide. But we won't all fit in your armor..."

"Oh! Speaking of my armor! I brought lots of emergency rations and snow gear for everyone!" He pulled out boxes upon boxes of things, and Laura grabbed at a new pair of insulated gloves.

Winry hummed. "Is this really a good idea?" she asked, "Won't Mr. Kimblee get suspicious if you're not there?"

"Oh, don't worry about _that_. Brother will think of something."

###

The group set off again, not really sure where they were going, other than definitely not Briggs. They had been managing for a little over ten minutes when Al tripped and plummeted to the ground.

"Al, what's wrong?!"

"Alphonse-sama!"

"Oh, no," he groaned, holding his head, "It's...being pulled away...again..."

"Pulled away?!" cried Laura, "What's being pulled away?!"

Al collapsed again. "Soul..." He sounded so far away, and yet he was right there.

"Your soul is being pulled away?" inquired Scar, and Laura stopped. He said it had happened before. His soul was being pulled away from the armor? What did that mean?

"Get up, Al!" Winry exclaimed, "Someone help him!"

Laura shook her head. "No, he's checked out. Ed would know what to do, right? He bound Al's soul to the armor, and if it's being pulled away, he can just rebind it, right?"

"I don't know...but we can't just leave him here. He's too heavy to just carry altogether. What do we do?" Marcoh asked, and they pondered for three minutes before Laura snapped her fingers.

"Take apart the pieces. Each of us can carry something."

###

So they separated the pieces of Al's armor. Scar strapped the torso frame to his back, Winry carried one of Al's arms. Zampano and Jerso each took a leg, and Marcoh carried the other arm. Yoki heaved the chest plate. Mei offered to take Al's waistcloth and Laura held up his head.

After who knows how long of walking, Al started moaning. "You're awake! Are you all right?"

"What the heck? Why am I all in pieces?"

Laura never realized how glad she would be to hear his voice again. "You kind of clocked out on us."

"We had to split your body up. You were too heavy to carry as a whole," Scar explained.

Slowly, but surely, they came upon a sort of village, which seemed abandoned, and holed up there. Everyone sat down there bit of armor, and Zampano started a fire.

"You said that happened before, Al," Laura said, folding her arms.

"Yeah. Once, while I was on my way to find you."

"What?! That wasn't that long ago..." Laura chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully, and listened as Scar told him it was probably a bad sign, collapsing twice in such a short amount of time.

Marcoh sighed. "I'm afraid you'll have to remain scattered for the time being."

Immediately, Al apologized, and Laura wanted to laugh. After the brief thoughts of him never regaining consciousness, it sure was good to hear him be his old self again.

"Scattered..." Mei muttered, "Rearranged... Doctor Marcoh, may I see the book for a second?" Marcoh gave Mei the book and she hesitated for a second before ripping the binding, sending the pages fluttering to the floor. Scar and Marcoh went berserk. "There are too many different words in there that mean gold and immortality. And all those strange phrases... I was just thinking, what if we separated all the pages and then grouped the ones using the same words together?"

The rest of the group watched as Scar, Marcoh, and Mei reorganized the papers. Marcoh connected the dots again, and they came up with the same transmutation circle Laura had seen Ed make with the whole country. Yoki sneezed, blowing the pages all over the place. Everyone grumbled at him and tried to put it back to together, but Al was muttering something, and Laura tapped on his armor.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Reverse it!" he exclaimed, "Leave the pages exactly as they are, but flip them over!" It was worth a shot; they did just like Al said and reconnected the dots.

"This is the new Amestris-wide transmutation circle," Mei said, "You'd get if you combined Rentanjutsu with alchemy."

###

Ten days they holed up in that town that turned out not so abandoned after all. Some Ishvalans inhabited the place, and Laura found she liked the few she met quite a lot.

Al was trying to learn Rentanjutsu from Mei, but was failing quite miserably. Jerso and Zampano were chopping and hauling wood, while Marcoh tended to the sick. Winry was his assistant, leaving Laura and Yoki to play with the kids.

When Zampano mysteriously disappeared, and returned later, Laura thought nothing of it. Not until Al pulled her aside to tell her the plan. Zampano had called Central and was supposedly turning traitor, but really, they were luring in Envy. Though Laura was a bit skeptical, Al assured her it would work. So she, Winry, and Yoki stayed in town while the rest went up the hill.

A massive explosion sounded, and Winry and Laura set to reassuring the children everything was fine. When it all died down, and the sun peaked out of the clouds, Laura knew everything would be fine. At least for a while. Although Ed still wasn't back, and it had been ten days. Laura tried not to worry.

Fourteen minutes later, the group returned. Marcoh's face was all bloody, and he was missing two teeth. But overall, everyone seemed okay.

"How'd it go?" Yoki asked, "Did you beat the Homunculus?"

"Yes... Barely."

Winry stepped up and gasped as her eyes landed on Marcoh. "Doctor Marcoh, you're hurt!"

The old man laughed. "Oh, these are nothing...but my back is killing me. I'm embarrassed that you have to see me all beaten up like this."

"You can't keep pushing yourself like - "

"Seeing you reminded me of your parents, Ms. Rockbell," he said, "And made me realize that running away was cowardly and unfair...because there was still something I could do. I wanted to do what I could, no matter how far I had to push myself."

Scar held out a green lizard-like creature, and Laura grimaced at it. "So that's Envy?" she asked, and he nodded. "Gross." The Homunculus went off on a tirade, to which Laura just scoffed at and walked away.

They gathered Envy in a jar and Laura frowned when the Homunculus asked about Ed.

"My brother? He's probably at Briggs now," responded Al.

"Oh? I heard he'd disappeared. So he's not here? You sure?" Laura could see where Envy was going with this, trying to bait them, to rile them up. Well, it was working. "Spill your guts!" Al exclaimed, "Where's my brother?!"

"Spill my guts? I just heard the mine his was in collapsed and he'd gone missing."

Winry started to freak out, and Laura shook her shoulders. "He's an enemy! Don't trust what the enemy says! Colonel Mustang said that to Lieutenant Hawkeye when we were in the third research laboratory!"

"She's right," Al chimed in, "Remember who we're talking about. I'm sure Brother managed to get away."

Even at all these reassurances, Laura couldn't help the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach growing larger. She was especially happy when Scar announced they should leave. That meant they might find Ed, or some solace.

"So...where to now?"

Al sighed, "Well, Briggs is out, and Brother's disappeared..."

They stopped at a fork in the road, and Scar instructed Mei to go back to Xing with the Homunculus. She, along with a few others, protested, but she was sent off to Youswell, and then to Xing. They all bid her farewell, and even Al seemed a bit saddened to see her go. After that had died down, Jerso asked the million dollar question again. "Where to next?"

"Oh, yeah!" Al said, "I was thinking this earlier... There's a certain town I need to check out."

**###**

**I'm pretty sad I didn't get to write that part where Ed is fighting those other chimera guys, Darius and what's-his-name. He gets stabbed with that pole. That was definitely one of my favorite parts in the entire series. I really like Ed's fight scenes. I love his determination. But maybe if I did another fanfiction, I'd be able to write that bit... Reviews?**

**spize666: Yeah, I suppose he did deserve a couple of those beatings like you said. It really would be stressful, especially if you really, really loved them. It so would be awesome to be their friends! Although I think the stress would cause me to eat myself alive. Avatar really is a good show! Also I started watching American Horror Story last night, and it totally freaked me out. I live in a basement, so I had to sleep upstairs. It was awful, and yet I'm still watching the show. Oh, no problem! I'm really glad I started posting this fic! I know, I can't either. It seems to be getting a lot of views, and several favorites and follows. (YOU LOT NEED TO START REVIEWING) But thank you so much for reviewing through the whole thing! I really love it and look forward to hearing from you whenever I post a new chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I lied about there being more chapters. This is the last one, and Laura _dies. _April Fools! Ugh, sorry, that sucked. I've gotten a lot of pranks today at school, mostly from teachers. And this guy punched me and was like "April Fools!" Like no, that hurt. But whatever. I hope you've all had a lovely day!**

**AHH, out of the North! And now this is kind of just a get-along chapter. Next chapter has more fun exciting stuff in it. Maybe not fun? But, yeah. Also, if you are interested in Avatar: the Last Airbender fanfiction, with Zuko/OC as a pairing, you should definitely check out Water: Twist of Fate by Sapphire-Raindrop. It's amazing. **

**So I'll stop with the dangerously long author's note and let you get on with things. **

**###**

Al dashed ahead of the rest of them, and Laura took a good long look at the town. He had insisted they go to Reole, the place where Father Cornello had been scheming with the church. In that very church, there was a massive statue growing out of the roof, and Laura smiled as Jerso and Zampano marveled at it.

"Hang on," Al said, "I'm sure they'll have food here!" Winry and Laura followed close on his heels as he stopped in front of a sort of restaurant. There was a pretty girl standing there, her hair dark and her bangs pink. "Rose! How have you been?"

The girl smiled. "Fine, Al! Are you still traveling?"

Winry and Laura exchanged looks when Rose asked about Ed. "He's...somewhere else today," Al supplied, and when Rose said she wanted to see him again, Winry elbowed Laura.

"Ouch!"

Rose took the cue immediately. "Oh, are you Ed's - "

"No, no - "

"Yes, she - "

Laura elbowed Winry and Al chuckled, like he knew exactly what was going on.

"Rose! I finished cleaning the pot. Anything else I can do for y - "

They all swiveled to see the new arrival, and both Winry and Al gaped. It was a tall man with long golden hair pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were gold as well, and he wore a floral bandanna on his head. When he saw them, he stopped short. "You?!"

"Ed and Al's..."

"Father?!"

"My vintage armor!"

Laura almost laughed at the man's last statement when Al erupted.

"It's been what...ten years, Alphonse?" the man calmly asked, and went on further to explain that he had heard all of what happened from Granny Pinako.

Al leaned forward almost excitedly. "So...um, Dad..." Some town workers came up and asked for the man's help. He easily brushed Al off, saying they'd talk later. Laura felt her own heart sink as the man walked away. Al spoke briefly with the man attending to the restaurant, and then sprinted off after his father, promising to work as well.

"Go hide somewhere, Laura, Winry! Stay out of sight!" he called back, and the chimera man and Yoki soon followed.

Laura glanced at Winry. "So that guy was Ed and Al's dad?"

The blond nodded. "His name's Van Hohenheim. When Ed and Al were younger, he just left, and never came back."

"That's really sad."

After a few minutes of talking, Rose approached them and offered them both a bath and a change of clothes. They took to the girl at once and the warm water was heaven.

"I really hope Ed's okay," Winry whispered, and Laura nodded.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's strong, remember? He'll come back to us," she said, and frowned, hoping with all hope that she was right. Laura paused. When had she come to enjoy his presence so much?

"You really like him, don't you?" the blond asked, as if hearing Laura's thoughts. The latter blushed furiously, and resisted the question. "I can see it. The way he looks at you when you're not looking. He cares about you, like you care about him."

Laura ran a hand through her hair and started to change into the clothes Rose had given them. "I thought you and him had a thing," she admitted, and Winry started laughing.

"Oh, no way! He's like my brother!"

Laura smiled easily and hummed.

###

The train ride was really rocky. Hiding inside a water tank wasn't exactly ideal, but it was the only way to get Winry and Laura back to Resembool without being seen. Al had decided it was best to send them both back to the Rockbell house, so no one would find them. So Major Miles was escorting them.

There was a slight knock on the top of the water tank Laura was in, and then the lid was taken off. Laura climbed out, and saw that Winry was already on her feet.

"No one's home, huh? Today's the Spring Sheep Festival, Granny and Den must be there," she said, and Winry led Laura to the back door.

"Is there somewhere you two can hide?" asked a man.

Winry nodded. "Yes, we've got a huge basement room, we should be fine down there."

Upon finally entering the house, Winry pulled Laura up to her bedroom. "Come on, I've got spare clothes you can borrow. We should definitely change after everything." Laura made no complaints as Winry pushed open the door, but when her eyes landed on the person sitting near the window, her jaw went slack.

"Ed!" she squealed, throwing herself at the golden-haired boy.

Winry whirled around just in time to see Laura wrap her arms around Ed's neck. He seemed surprised, but a few seconds later, his brain caught up, and he returned the hug just as tight.

The two men that had escorted Winry and Laura to the house appeared at the door, guns aimed, demanding to know if they were all right. Then two hulky men showed up behind them, asking about Ed. Den bit one of the men, and Ling swore at them all.

"Ling!" Winry exclaimed. The last Laura had heard, he had been turned into the Homunculus, Greed.

There were two many conversations going on, and during all of it, Den was barking. Winry snapped and tossed them all out of her room, wielding her trusty wrench.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered, and Ed apologized.

"Me, too," chimed Laura, "What are you doing in Winry's room, though?" She didn't want to let him go, for fear of losing him again. It sounded slightly ridiculous, but Laura had come to lean on him much more than she first intended. She'd never admit it to Winry, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating just a little faster when Ed was in the room.

"It's got the best vantage point," he explained, his arms still wrapped loosely around Laura's back. "To watch for people trying to break in."

Granny Pinako stopped at the threshold of the door and smiled. "Winry... Thank goodness you're all right. Oh! And you brought Laura. Welcome back, the both of you." Laura greeted the old woman happily, and Winry looked at Ling.

"You look different," she said, and they all followed Ed down to the basement. He and Ling, who was apparently Greed, explained what happened, and that Ed, and the other two chimera men were now his subordinates. Laura sighed, scrubbing a hand across her face. "Why did you come back here, though? Hiding in Central would have been a lot easier."

"Also probably more dangerous," said Laura. "That's where their base operations are. Too many eyes."

Greed nodded. "Plus," he gestured to Ed, "I've got to make sure his automail's all tuned up."

###

Laura sat in with Winry and Ed as the blond fixed Ed's arm. "So... Reole's starting to prosper again."

"That's good," Ed nodded, running a cloth along his automail, "I've always wondered how they made out. And Al?"

"He's working with Major Miles. They can plan much better with an alchemist who knows about everything on the team. Your dad went to Central ahead of him," Laura said. "He's in some slum called 'Kanama', you should go see him and have him explain the situation. Do you know anything about this 'Promised Day' stuff?"

Ed nodded. "Greed told me. That day will be a chance for us to get our bodies back... And the day where Amestris might be obliterated." That was a lot to take in, no matter who you were. "Hey... Take Granny and Den, and go hide in another country. You go, too, Laura."

There was a bit of silence, where both Laura and Winry pounced on the boy. "Are you saying you can't stop all this from happening anymore?!"

"We can stop it, and we will, but there's that small chance - "

Laura sighed angrily, "There's no small chance! There's no nothing! You'll stop those guys, and save Amestris! And you'll get your bodies back, you and Al both, I know it! And I'll be with you every step of the way!" Winry pledged the same, and when Ed stared down at Laura, his gaze annoyed, she found herself wondering when he had gotten so tall. "You can do anything, Ed," she whispered, and his eyes softened.

###

Ed's group started to leave, saying they shouldn't waste time what with the 'Promised Day' so close. Laura dashed down the front steps and enveloped the Elric boy in a bone-crushing hug. He returned it, though much more gently. "I'll miss you," she whispered. "Promise me you'll be safe?"

"Promise. I'll miss you, too, Laura," he said, and she looked up at him, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Just don't die, okay?" Her voice broke and he rubbed his thumb in circles on her back.

"I won't. Al and I'll come back after all this 'Promised Day' crap. You and Winry better have an apple pie warm and ready for us." He grinned, and Laura laughed, nodding.

Laura watched them leave until they were tiny specks in the distance. Winry and Granny Pinako shuffled her back into the house, where she curled up on the sofa, Den licking her heels. The phone rang, not too long after supper ended, and Granny was the one to pick it up. "Laura?" she called, "It's for you."

Curious, Laura went to the phone and held the receiver to her ear. "Abigail, is that you?" Laura almost choked as Hawkeye's voice washed over her. "We need you to come to the shop. It's urgent."

###

Even though Laura promised Ed she would stay at the Rockbell house, she couldn't deny a request from Hawkeye. So she packed a few things, and was immediately on her way.

Getting to Central wasn't too hard, though she had to be extra careful about being seen. Laura took to using the alias 'Abigail', and eventually met up at the place where Hawkeye had instructed her to go. It was in the middle of a deep, dark nowhere, and Laura found herself so ecstatic to be back with her old unit.

Master Sergeant Fuery was all battered and beat-up from his time in the South, Breda looking fine as ever, and Hawkeye chipper and ready to get to work. None of them were wearing their military uniforms.

"Here, Laura," said Hawkeye, "We brought you your old collection." She smiled knowingly, and Laura opened the package to reveal rows of blades. They weren't all just throwing knives, either. Some were longer, curved, to be used up front and personal.

"Thank you so much. It's so wonderful to see you all again," Laura said, tears in her eyes. The door at the front creaked and Mustang walked in.

Breda grinned. "You're late, Colonel. We were about ready to ditch you." It was beautiful seeing the Colonel again, and he went through the usual protocol of asking whether any of them had been followed or not. Laura tucked her blades in all over her body, wherever there was space. "Good to see you again, Second Lieutenant," Mustang remarked, and Laura beamed. "What's the news on the Bradleys?" And just like that, they were a single unit again.

"We know how they'll move for the next three days. The Fuhrer is out East supervising the training exercises. Selim is with them." Laura had been told that Selim, Fuhrer Bradley's son, was a Homunculus. The original Homunculus.

Mustang sighed. "About that... The Fuhrer's train plummeted into a ravine."

Breda laughed. "Whoa, nice! Must've been that General Grumman."

"What a daring thing to do."

"The Fuhrer and Selim are missing," Mustang said, his brows creasing, "This is either the chance of a lifetime, or a trap."

Laura smiled. "Even if it's a trap, we have to go for it."

Fuery nodded. "Definitely."

"This is your last chance to back out," Mustang commented.

"Enough already!" they all said in unison. It was so good to finally be back with all Laura's old teammates, her old friends. "Your orders, sir."

Mustang assessed them for a few minutes. "The five of us hold a one-way ticket to the battlefield. There will be no going back if we fail. And as such, I have one order, and you will obey it. 'Do not die'! Is that clear?" They all saluted him.

"Yes, sir!"

###

Mustang had donned his familiar blue uniform in the time it took them to trail Mrs. Bradley's car. They swerved in front of it, and took out her guards with ease. Breda and Fuery carted away the unconscious guards, while Hawkeye and Mustang gathered up the Fuhrer's wife.

###

They had to move fast. Hawkeye had charge over Mrs. Bradley, and Fuery was being used as a lookout. "This way!" he shouted, Den on his heels. Military personnel were all around them, chasing them, but they couldn't get close enough with Mustang's flames constantly being sent their way.

Laura hurled a blade and the knife buried itself in a man's calf. They ran on, up a staircase and into a sort of factory building that seemed to be abandoned. Several men propelled through the windows, glass shards sprinkling around them. "Freeze!" one of them shouted as Mustang rushed into view. He held up his hands unconcernedly and Hawkeye aimed her weapon at Mrs. Bradley's head.

The poor woman must be terrified, but Mustang wouldn't actually have them hurt her. Laura gripped the hilt of a long knife tightly as the military men formed a line. "You can't light any flames in a room this small, can you?" one of the men taunted.

"But are you free to shoot?" was Mustang's only response.

Mrs. Bradley was weeping, and she stared at the soldiers in a silent plea for help, but they gave her nothing. "Free to shoot anyone _except_ you Colonel Mustang."

Seconds ticked by, and several of the soldiers fell to the ground as shots rang out. But none of Mustang's unit had fired. Laura glanced up to see some of the Colonel's allies dangling from the pipes up top. Another man came up behind the remaining soldier.

"_Except_ the Colonel... So you're allowed to shoot Mrs. Bradley?" he hissed, pressing a gun to the back of the soldier's head.

"That's the question I wanted to ask the most," said Mustang, "And the least."

"Are you off your rocker?" Breda accused as Mustang's allies gathered up the bloody soldiers, "You're gonna kill your boss's wife to get to a little group of rebels?"

Mrs. Bradley trembled, her eyes filled with fear and sadness. "Am I... Has my husband...been abandoned by his own country? Or have I...been abandoned by him?"

Mustang knelt down to the woman's level. "I don't know," he answered. "I don't know, but we will protect your life with ours. And when all this is said and done, we'll prove to you that our side is in the right."

They went on, and one of the men informed them that the military was crawling all over the place. "Lure as many of them away as you can," the Colonel instructed, lighting a flame, "_They're _going to make their move anytime now."

He sent the explosion down below, and Laura covered her ears before flinging a blade at a soldier that hadn't fallen. Fuery fired off bullet after bullet, Breda doing the same. Laura longed to go in deeper, to finally be able to use to her curved knife, but she couldn't yet. So instead, she tossed knife after knife, and grimaced as they embedded themselves in the soldiers more often than not.

Mustang trailed out of the building through the back way. There were no soldiers out there, and they were all running out of ammo - Laura out of blades - so they went after him. An ice cream truck swerved into view and the back popped open to reveal Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina, a friend of Hawkeye's.

"You're in a tough spot, huh? We'll here're some presents for you!" She popped the side door to reveal boxes and boxes of ammunition and guns, even a crate of knives.

Laura followed Mustang to the driver of the vehicle. The covered figure handed Mustang a rifle, and chuckled. "Good to see you again, Colonel Mustang," said the woman, and took off her cloak. Laura gasped when she saw the familiar woman. "Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, reporting for duty of my own free will!"

They set up operations on the hill the truck was stationed on and the lot of them gathered inside the vehicle. "I didn't want you to be involved in this," said Mustang, leaning toward Second Lieutenant Ross. "Who ordered you out here?" Ross smiled secretively and Laura grinned. It was good to have everyone back, even if it was in times of war.

"Would you like to speak to him?"

After setting up the phone call, Ross handed Mustang the phone. Laura huddled close so she could hear. "This is Colonel Roy Mustang. Sir, I am grateful for - "

There was a raucous laughing on the other line, and Mustang sizzled. "Who's ass do you think you're kissing?" came the voice, and Laura's jaw went slack. Mustang froze. "Serving the community for eighty years, this is Havoc Sundries. From underpants to armored cars, we're your one-stop shop for anything and everything! And we deliver!" Everyone else heard who it was, and Laura grinned.

"So?" Havoc asked, "How will you be paying?"

Mustang smirked. "The owner's treating me. And he's not getting out of it!"

**###**

**Omake**

They set up operations on the hill the truck was stationed on and the lot of them gathered inside the vehicle. "I didn't want you to be involved in this," said Mustang, leaning toward Second Lieutenant Ross. "Who ordered you out here?" Ross smiled secretively and Laura grinned. It was good to have everyone back, even if it was in times of war.

"Would you like to speak to him?"

After setting up the phone call, Ross handed Mustang the phone. Laura huddled close so she could hear. "This is Colonel Roy Mustang. Sir, I am grateful for - "

There was laughing on the other line, and Mustang sizzled. "Who's ass do you think you're kissing?" came the voice, and Laura's jaw went slack. Mustang froze.

"Havoc?" Laura asked, befuddled. Mustang nodded almost numbly, and Laura grinned. "Gimme!" She lunged for the phone, but Mustang spun out of the way. Laura could hear Havoc still talking, but she retained nothing. All she could focus on was the sound of his voice. "Let me talk to him!" she half-shouted, her eyebrows furrowing. "Roy Mustang!"

Laura dove for the man and he was at a stand-still; go left and run smack into Hawkeye, or go right and bump into Breda. So he didn't move. Laura crashed into him and they both fell to the ground in a heap. "Second Lieutenant Vought!" Mustang complained, but Laura smirked and sat up, straddling his waist. She pried the phone from his hands and held it up to her ear.

"Havoc?" she asked tentatively. The very man started laughing over the line again, and Laura couldn't stop the tears from pricking her eyes. She has missed him _so much_.

"Laura Vought," he said between laughs, "did you just tackle the Colonel? To talk to me?" Laura nodded dumbly, and when she realized he couldn't see her, she confirmed his suspicions. "I missed you, buck-o. When this is all over, you come and see me, got it?"

Laura laughed, a tear leaking down her cheek. "Yes, sir!"

Havoc hummed, and Laura could imagine him stroking his chin. "Sir... I like that."

They laughed again, and Laura probably would have kept talking to him, had she not heard a purposeful clearing of the throat. She was still on top of Mustang, and he was scowling pointedly at her.

"Second Lieutenant Vought," he chastised, "could you find it in yourself to _get off of me_?" She laughed, and disconnected with Havoc, helping up the Colonel. He huffed, straightened his jacket, and turned to Hawkeye.

Laura smiled, and bit her lip in anticipation. They still had a war to fight, but Laura found herself wanting to take off and visit Havoc. Maybe she would drag Ed and Al with her.

**###**

**Havoc is definitely one of favorite characters (well they all are really) and I was so sad that he was paralyzed and just basically never seen again. SO I WAS ECSTATIC WHEN HE APPEARED AT THAT PART AND SHIPPED MARIA ROSS AND REBECCA IN WITH ALL THE AMMO AND I CRIED, OKAY? Carry on. Reviews?**

**spize666: Yeah, Mai leaving always made me sad, too. She was so funny, especially when it came to Al. Literally never watch American Horror Story. I blew through the whole first season this last weekend, and it messed me up. Like, it's terrifying. And I don't know. It's super weird, something no one should ever involve themselves in. Unless you like creepy/scary stuff. I know, I know! I loved that part. I just loved affection, especially if it flusters people. I really do. You're the only consistent reviewer I have, and I love hearing your opinions! Yeah, I'm really sad it's so close to ending. I love Laura, and I'll miss writing her and Ed getting all blush-y and cute. Thanks a ton! **

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan: NEW REVIEWER ALERT NEW REVIEWER ALERT! Ahh, thank you so much for reviewing! Also, thank you for thinking they're so adorable! I, myself, adore them, but I suppose I'm a bit biased. Well, sort of. Now, her mission is to kind of just not get caught, you know? But when they were going back to Resembool, instead of Major Armstrong going with the Elrics, Laura did as an assignment. But now she was just sent to go with them to help and not get caught/reassigned and stuff. Thanks again for reviewing, and I hope to hear from you again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah, so this story's almost over. The next chapter is the last one. I'm tearing up a little bit thinking about how it's going to be over... So for the last three months, I've been having a hard time actually writing anything original. Like, real stories that I could publish. I've since taken a break from that and have just been doing fanfiction, but with finishing this, I've sort of been able to slip back into my routine of writing original things. It's really exciting! Imagine, one day you could read a published thing from me! _Weird. _**

**###**

The soldiers were looking for an ice cream truck so, simple as ever, Mustang transmuted the vehicle to be a meat truck instead. "This probably wasn't a good idea either," Mustang commented.

"Agreed."

They were sitting just outside of Central Headquarters, but couldn't move in, as the four entrances were on lock down. "How do we proceed?"

"Let the boys from Briggs take care of trashing the outside. We'll use the other route," Mustang said.

They entered through the third research laboratory. Laura almost felt sick going back through the tunnels, remembering what happened to Havoc and Mustang, having to watch them get their wounds seared shut.

When Mustang burst through the door that Ed had obviously created and sealed off, he sent a shock wave of flames into the room, blowing Ed off his feet. They were surrounded by white people, dolls, maybe. Red lines adorned their bodies, and they each only had a single eye in the center of their forehead.

"So you're the reason there are so many guards outside!" Mustang exclaimed, "Perhaps you need a hand, Fullmetal?" Hawkeye aimed her gun high and Laura flicked out a blade, grinning.

"Stop waiting just so you can make a grand entrance, Colonel!" he called back, and then his eyes swung to Laura. "Laura! What are _you _doing here?! You're supposed to be with Winry and Granny!"

"I came to help you, you idiot!" She dove in to sock one of the white dummies in the face. It only staggered back a few steps and then charged again, this time Ed taking it out. But it got right back up.

"Bullets don't work on them!" Ed shouted, and Hawkeye swore.

"So we should target their legs, then..." mused the Colonel, and Ed walloped another dummy. Laura thrust one of her knives into the abdomen of one of the creatures, but it only leaned into the blade, trying to chomp her.

Ed was sweating, "Quit posturing, you jackass! Hurry up and help - "

He was cut off by the snap of Mustang's gloved fingers. The Colonel's flames licked the room, cutting down all of the white doll creatures. Ed gaped. "If these things really gave you that much trouble," Mustang said, "You've got a long way to go."

The pipes at the top of the room exploded, and rubble sprinkled from the ceiling, along with Mei Chang. Envy stumbled into the room next, and Mei slid down the huge door frame.

"Oh, jeez," Envy said, scratching his head as he looked around the room at the fallen dummies, "Look what they did to you guys."

"You fool!" scolded Scar when Mei approached, "Why didn't you leave?!"

Mei's response was strangled by Envy's chuckling. "The Fullmetal Alchemist, the Flame Alchemist, Scar... Oh, and the damn chimeras from up North too? Ooh, and little miss Laura Vought! We've been looking all over for you. Who do I start with?"

Mustang hummed. "You're Envy? The shape-shifting Homunculus, I believe?"

"Heh...so you've heard of me. Nice to meet you, Colonel Mustang. Hey, wait, you cool with this, Scar? He's a State Alchemist who fought in the Ishval war, remember?"

Scar darkened. "I'm aware."

"You're teaming up? Lame," Envy scoffed. "Come on, let's see some strife! I can't get enough of you insects fighting amongst yourselves! Then again, I can't have the Colonel bite the dust just yet!"

Mustang blew out a breath. "I don't have time to play your pathetic games."

"Pathetic?" asked Envy incredulously, "Lemme ask you something. Don't you humans enjoy watching others suffer, watching fools dance around like puppets? That's why you start wars, isn't it?"

"I do enjoy watching foolish creatures dance like puppets on a string," the Colonel muttered.

"Hey!"

"Especially you Homunculi," Mustang grinned, "Nothing makes me laugh like watching you all run around trying to carry out your inane plans. I've answered your question. Now it's my turn. Who killed Maes Hughes?"

Laura tensed from her spot next to Ed, and listened as Envy denied it, saying that it was Maria Ross. But the Colonel knew it hadn't been her. Laura had been wrong in her assumption of Mustang. He was always right. He knew what he was doing.

He repeated the question, "Who killed Maes Hughes?"

Envy started laughing, and Ed's frown deepened. "Congratulations, Colonel Mustang," the Homunculus said. "You finally caught me." Hawkeye's grip on her gun tightened, and Laura fished out another blade from her waist.

"I seriously doubt an imbecile like you took down Hughes," Mustang dismissed, but Envy transformed into Brigadier General Hughes's wife, Gracia. Laura had only met her once, but she was a kind woman.

"An imbecile - " Envy smirked as all their eyes widened, " - Is someone like Hughes, who falls for a stupid trick like this! The color just drained from your face! Ha, ha! I love it! Hughes had the same look when I murdered him! That same face! The despair of seeing someone with his wife's face shoot him! I love it!" The Homunculus started laughing maniacally, and it looked so wrong - just _so _wrong - in Mrs. Hughes's form that Laura cringed. Ed's hand found her own and he stared, outraged, at the scene before them.

And as much as Laura wanted to gut the monster, she knew it was all Mustang. "That's that," he said. "You killed Hughes. That's all I needed to know! There's no need to say anything more, Envy! The first thing I'm going to turn to ash is your tongue!" Ed's eyes burned with hate, and he squeezed Laura's hand tight. "Scar, Fullmetal, I'll handle this. He belongs to _me_!"

The rest of them but Hawkeye and Mustang went through the doors that the white dummies had come out of. "He will be consumed by his own flames of vengeance," Scar said, and Ed and Laura frowned.

###

Up ahead, Laura could clearly heard Mustang yelling at Hawkeye. She had her gun trained on him, much to Laura's surprise. Ed transmuted the ground, which tossed the lizard-like Envy toward him. He caught it mid-air, and Mustang took a step forward. Laura could feel the seething rage coming off him in waves as he demanded for Ed to give Envy to him There was a particular hatred in his voice, and Laura flinched.

"I'll say it one more time," the Colonel said, his voice deep and guttural. "Hand him over, Fullmetal."

Ed noticed Laura's tense manner, and the way she held her blade before her. "Forget it!"

Scar had accompanied them, and he stood on Ed's other side, watching Mustang. "He deserves a painful, humiliating death," Mustang growled. "Give him to me."

"I said _no_."

"Give him to me, Fullmetal! Or I'll burn your arm off with him!" At his tone, Laura just clutched her knife tighter. She had never seen the Colonel like this, but she could almost understand why. He wanted to avenge Hughes, his best friend. And he was just a few steps away from being able to do just that.

But Ed wasn't so easily swayed. "Bring it, bitch! I'll take you on anytime! Just take a good look at your face before you do anything! You think you can lead a country looking like that?! That's what your goal was supposed to be!"

Scar folded his arms. "Or will you let your fury turn you into little more than an animal? That's your other option. It won't bother me if you sink to our level." He ignored Ed's indignant shout. "I have no right to stop anyone from taking revenge. However, I wonder how a world led by a beast in human skin would end up." Mustang's eyes widened.

"You idiot!" Laura roared, still carefully holding her blade, "We all believe in you! You can lead our country, but not holding such a violent rage like you are now!"

He glared, and Laura returned it, just as fierce.

"I can't let you kill Envy, Colonel," Hawkeye said. "But I don't intend to let him live. I'll take care of him."

Mustang scrubbed a hand across his face, hard. "It's taken so long!" he shouted. "But I _finally_ have him!"

"I understand! But it's not to help the country or save a comrade! You only want to kill him to satisfy your own hatred!" Her gun trembled, but she kept it trained on the back of his head. "Please, Colonel... Don't go where I can't follow!"

Laura felt her own tears spring to her eyes at Mustang's next words. His voice was calm. "If you're going to shoot, shoot." Hawkeye looked horrified. "What will you do after I'm dead?"

"I have no desire to live a happy, carefree life all alone. After this battle is over, my body will leave this world together with the corpse of the Flame Alchemist."

Mustang snapped off to the side, exploding a bit of the wall. It caught Laura off-guard enough for her to stumble to the side a few steps. Ed gripped her hand tightly, steadying her, as they watched the proceedings.

"Unacceptable. I won't lose you, too." Mustang looked down. "What a messed up situation. Letting a child angry me, being lectured by my enemy and one of my subordinates. Forcing you to act like you did. I'm such a fool." He turned around and touched Hawkeye's gun. "Lower your weapon, Lieutenant. I apologize." He slumped to the ground, exhausted, and Hawkeye knelt in front of him, the same.

"No you don't!" cried Envy from Ed's other hand. "What a load of crap. What is this, a radio drama? I feel like puking! Are you humans always this emotional? Listen to your instincts! Colonel Mustang! Scar tried to assassinate you, didn't he? And you, short stuff," he said, addressing Ed, "Scar killed your friend's parents, remember?! And the East City girl who was turned into a chimera! He killed her, too! And I myself pulled the trigger that started the Ishval war! You killed plenty of people during those years, Lieutenant Hawkeye!"

"Scar!" Envy went on, "The man and woman responsible for slaughtering countless members of your race are right in front of you! Take this chance! Ooh, what angry faces! Keep it up! Hate, cry, kill, and be killed! Wade through the mire of war! Pathetic insects like you can't put aside your differences and work together! Right, shrimp? Hawkeye! Mustang! Scar! Why... Why, why, why?! Damn you all!"

Ed sighed, "Envy...you're envious of humans. We're so much weaker than you Homunculi, but battered, confused, even when we're beaten, and about to collapse... Even when we know it's pointless, we always stand back up. And if we can't, our friends will lift us." Ed squeezed Laura's hand. "You'll never have that...and it's made you jealous of us."

Envy started screeching, and struggling against Ed's grip. "Cut it out, dumbass!" Ed yelled, releasing Laura's hand so he could try and squash the Homunculus, but Envy bit his finger, and Ed let him go. Envy fell to the ground and tried to crawl away.

"Persistent little - " Hawkeye aimed her gun, and Laura examined Ed's only slightly bloody finger.

"Wait," Scar said. "He doesn't have much longer."

"How humiliating," Envy moaned, "Reduced to this pathetic form... With you humans... You pieces of shit mocking me... And worst of all, the lowest, most disgusting one of you... That fucking kid, is the only one who understands how I feel! It's the ultimate insult!"

Ed frowned and Envy started crying. The Homunculus reached into the back of its throat and pulled out its Philosopher's Stone. "How much further will that simplistic outlook take you? Good luck." He crushed his own stone, and started to evaporate. "Bye, bye, Ed..ward...Elric..."

And then he was gone.

"Suicide," Mustang muttered, "You cruel bastard..."

###

Ed led the group through the dark expanses, Laura at his side. "This is weird," he said, looking around. "I'm sure she went this way... Or maybe _that_ way..."

"Mei!" Laura called. "Hello!"

Mustang came up on Ed's other side. "You're lost, Fullmetal."

"Wh - _Your _useless ass came in and distracted us. This is _your_ fault!"

The Colonel scoffed and looked away. "No one asked you to come find me."

Ed and Mustang squabbled for a few minutes before a slight taping up ahead ceased all their movements. And old man was kneeling on the ground. He smirked at them. "Oh, my," he said, "I never expected an audience. Now I'm nervous. But let's get this show on the road."

As the man stood, Ed transmuted his automail to a sort of shielded blade. Laura wielded her own and narrowed her eyes at the man. "Who're you?"

"Me?" he grinned, revealing a gold tooth. "I'm the guy who created Fuhrer Bradley...among other things."

Mustang tugged on his ignition gloves. "Which means, you're on his side."

"Whoa there," said the man. "I should've known this was gonna happen. Oh, well. All of you, go buy me some time." He waved his hands, and several men jumped from a hole in the ceiling, where they must have just been waiting for the command.

The men wasted no time and jumped forward, some of them carrying swords. Ed and Laura released their grip on each other as one of the men attacked Ed with a sword. "Who're these guys?"

"They are the men who failed to become 'Fuhrer Bradley'," said the man, grinning again, "We gathered them all the day they were born. They endured all manner of training, hoping to be chosen as the Fuhrer. But during the 'experiment', the twelfth participant survived to become 'Fuhrer Bradley', and we had no use for the rest of them."

Hawkeye's rifle was elbowed away from her, and the man's grin widened. "They never had their chance to receive a Philosopher's Stone. They are simply spares. I'll warn you, they've spent a full sixty years doing nothing but training in the art of battle. They may not be as skilled as Fuhrer Bradley, but...they are strong."

Laura managed to bury one of her blades into the flesh of one, but she couldn't get another knife out fast enough. Another man dove on her, and wrestled her to the ground. A quick look around told her that the others were having a bit of trouble as well. The man revealed a curved knife and thrust it into her left shoulder. Laura screamed, she couldn't help it; he stabbed her right where Lust had hooked her in the third research laboratory.

The strange man started calling out numbers and, luckily, the man that had taken down Laura was one of the numbers. He calmly stood and walked into a loose circle around the man, along with four others. The man activated the transmutation circle he was standing on, and the little electric shocks went throughout the room.

"What've you done?!" Ed demanded. Laura staggered to her feet, gripping the hilt of the knife in her shoulder. She didn't want to rip it out, for fear of the wound bleeding even more profusely than it already was.

"This is just the first stage," the man assured him. "Anyone ever tell you exactly how many Central alchemy research facilities were under the direct supervision of the Fuhrer?"

Ed contemplated to himself, his eyes widening. "There're four of them in the city limits... No... Five... Five... A five-point transmutation circle!"

"Then that curved underground in the hallway back in the third research laboratory... That was one of the points in the circle?!"

The electricity of the transmutation circle burst, and a gigantic eye opened up beneath where Ed stood. He looked bewildered, and Laura gaped as little black arms sprung out and wrapped around him, dragging him down. Laura jumped forward, throwing out her right arm.

"Ed!" He grabbed her hand, but he was being transmuted away. The eye vanished along with Ed.

"Fullmetal!"

"Ed!"

The man tsked. "Boy, the guys upstairs sure make life difficult. They couldn't even get the full quintet of sacrifices ready for today. Eh. That's what happens when you use chintzy small-time bait like the promise of eternal life."

And with that, the men darted forward again, their faces blank. Three of them advanced on Scar at once, and he transmuted the ground, but they managed to slice him. Hawkeye let loose her arsenal, but was slammed to the ground by a man twice her size. Laura dodged a man coming at her, and swung a blade at one following her. All of her thoughts were trying to catch up, trying to mingle with her battles moves. They were telling her something very important, but Laura could only think of fighting the men, which was getting more and more difficult with the knife still in her shoulder.

Laura grappled for a knife at her waist, but there were none. She swore under her breath and reached up to yank the blade from her shoulder. Laura screamed and flung it at the man lunging at her, but it missed. The bloody knife clattered to the floor some feet behind the man, and she was tackled.

Squirming, but unable to move much, Laura caught sight of Mustang fighting one of the men. Just as the man slashed Mustang's glove, did Laura remember what the back of her mind had been trying to tell her. "They mean you, Colonel!" she yelled, "Back at the third research laboratory, Lust said you were one of the human sacrifices! They mean you! _You're_ the fifth sacrifice!"

Mustang glanced back at her, and then was slammed to the ground by two of the men. "Good, very good," the man with the gold tooth clapped. "Hold him there." His arms were restricted, and Hawkeye was in a half-nelson, courtesy of another man. Scar was held at bay by four swords, and Laura was shifted so that she was sitting up. Her eyelids drooped, and she looked at her shoulder. Blood was dripping down her sleeve, and Laura could feel the slickness coating her skin.

"I heard about you on the radio, but I never thought you'd come to me. You saved me a lot of time, Mustang. Now, I need you to do a little human transmutation and open the gate."

"What?"

The man grinned. "It doesn't matter who. A dead parent, a lover, a friend... How about that one you were so close with? Hughes, I believe. He'd work just fine. I'll take care of the rest."

"So Laura was right. I am your sacrifice."

"Indeed."

Mustang shook his head. "The Elric brothers have told me human transmutation doesn't work. I'd have to be insane to try it, knowing I'd fail."

"True, true. But all you need to do is open the gate and come back alive."

"I won't do it!" the Colonel protested. "No human transmutation! The gate will stay closed!"

"Have you been listening to me?" The man glowered. "There's no more time."

To Laura's left, there was a horrible squelching noise, and she saw Hawkeye's eyes widen. Blood slipped down her chest, and she toppled forward, released from the man who had been holding her. His sword was bloody.

"Lieutenant!" Mustang roared.

"Now. Open the gate, Mustang."

Blood pooled around Hawkeye, and tears fell from Laura's eyes at Mustang's screaming. "Lieutenant! Hang in there, Lieutenant! Can you her my voice?! Answer me! Lieutenant!"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye..." Laura mumbled, unable to wipe the tears from her eyes with her arms restrained. There was nothing she could do.

"I wonder if you've decided then, Mustang," the man mused, and the Colonel struggled to get to him.

"You bastards! Answer me, Lieutenant!"

The man that had slit her neck dragged Hawkeye to the transmutation circle behind the man, leaving a bloody trail. Even from Laura's distance, she could see the woman trembling.

"Well, let's try human transmutation then, shall we? Who do we transmute? Family? A friend? A lover? If this lady were to die, would you transmute her? That'd be fine. Or that girl other there. She might die soon, too."

"I won't die," Hawkeye said, her voice faltering. "I've...been ordered not to, you see."

"Same," Laura choked out, her adrenaline finally wearing off. She could feel the pain pulsating through her body, and she couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down her face.

"What will it be, Mustang? Your precious woman is dying. If you leave her be, she'll just bleed to death. But...I'm a doctor who can use alchemy." He revealed a Philosopher's Stone from his coat pocket. "I even have one of these nifty little stones. So, what is the choice you ought to make?" The man stepped closer to Hawkeye, and nudged her with a foot. "Oh? She's become quiet. I wonder if she's dead?" He grinned at Mustang, who's entire being was emanating rage.

"There's no need to do human transmutation," Hawkeye muttered.

"You'll do it, right? Mustang."

Laura just barely caught the eye movement on Hawkeye's part. She couldn't see what the woman was really gesturing to, but it was enough to make Mustang dip his head. "I get it."

"Oh, so you'll do it!"

"I get it, Lieutenant," Mustang amended. "I won't do human transmutation."

"You're abandoning her? How cruel of you."

"Abandoning? I don't want to hear that from the bastard who just threw away all these presidential candidates like mere pawns."

"They died after being thrown aside from the parents that birthed them!" the man defended."I gave them a first-class education. And gave them their purpose in life. They should be thankful to me."

"That's why the rug is being pulled out form under your feet," Mustang snarled.

The man was swept up into the hole in the ceiling, by an unseen force. Laura didn't even tune in to the man's shouts as his Philosopher's Stone plonked to the ground. One of the chimera man jumped down from the hole, followed closely by Mei.

The chimera shot spikes at the men that were still standing, and Mei took out one of the men that was aiming a sword at Scar. The Ishvalan promptly picked up the slack and incapacitated the rest.

Mustang used one of the men's swords to his advantage and stabbed the guy to his left in the head. Mei embedded a blade in the head of the other. "The Philosopher's Stone!" he said, diving for the vial, but a man kicked it out of his grasp.

"The Philosopher's Stone, you said?" asked Mei, and darted for it.

Mustang turned any of the men that came near him to burnt crisps, screaming for them to get out of his way.

Thankfully, Scar came and killed the man that was holding Laura back. She could only just stand on her own, throwing a hand over her wound. Suddenly, there was another chimera man, and he took out someone that had tried to attack Mustang. The Colonel crouched to Hawkeye's side and lifted her up. Mei used her alchemy to stop the bleeding, and did the same for Laura.

"Wah! The Philosopher's Stone!" Mei cried, and Fuhrer Bradley appeared out of the shadows. He was bloody and glaring, and bent to pick up the vial of crimson liquid.

"Bradley!"

"His wounds aren't regenerating," Laura whispered to Mustang.

The Fuhrer narrowed his eyes. "I thought that of all people, you would not have hesitated to use human transmutation if someone important to you were to fall right before your eyes."

Mustang steeled himself. "I may have been a little like that before. But the current me has people to stop me, and people to point me in the right direction."

Bradley chuckled. "Despite my thinking that pitiful humans never learn, there are those like you that can actually change, given the short time you have. Seriously, humans... When they don't do what I expect them to do, it makes me really angry."

Mei twitched. "Whatever's below..." she said. "It's just right underneath us!"

Blood poured out of the hole that the man had been sucked up, and he, and a chimera, came plummeting out. They were both still alive, though. Black arms and eyes crawled out of the hole next, along with a young boy. The boy from the library. Selim Bradley. The Homunculus, Pride.

Taking his chance, Bradley snatched two swords from the fallen men, and went after Mustang. "Take care of the Lieutenant! Laura, too!" He unleashed an explosion, but Bradley roared and tackled Mustang, pinning him to the ground with the points of his swords skewering both of Mustang's hands.

"Colonel!"

"Good job, Bradley," the man with the gold tooth praised. "Just like the man I raised..." He probably would have gone on, had Pride not used one of his shadow arms to stab the man through the chest. The blackness enveloped him, and held him above Mustang and the Fuhrer. Pride also created the transmutation circle with his shadows, and latched onto Mustang.

"This is the fifth one. The last one."

Laura took a few steps forward, and no one noticed her. "I'd hoped we could avoid this," said Pride, "But we're out of options. There's no time left."

"We will _force_ you to open the gate, Colonel Mustang," Bradley said, pushing his swords into Mustang's hands further.

"I won't - "

Bradley glowered, and Laura took another step. "Your motivations no longer matter. Pride has assimilated another alchemist who possessed the knowledge. And we have him for 'materials'."

"I've got him pinned. Get out of the circle, Wrath," ordered Pride, and the Fuhrer - Wrath-stepped out, while Laura stepped forward.

Mustang was struggling as all hell, but he was going nowhere. "I wonder what will be taken from _you_?"

The transmutation began, and Mustang shouted and shouted. Laura vaguely recalled what she was doing as she leapt at the circle. "Laura!" someone behind her called, but even if she realized her mistake, it was too late. Laura was sucked into the circle with Mustang.

**###**

**Wow. I'm kind of like, really sad. Next chapter, this story will be over. I kind of want to start another Fullmetal Alchemist story now. Ugh, what's wrong with me. Be sure to check it out if it does happen, though. I might, just the time is unknown. **

**Okay, so for the part at the end, and the start of the next chapter, I'm kind of taking my own ideas with the whole gate, human transmutation thing. I'm not sure if it would entirely happen the way I have it, but I'm doing it because yeah. Also, I wanted to say that I really love the line where Ed's like 'Bring it, bitch!' Literally every time I come across that line, I laugh so hard. Oh, and I had a dream the other night that Laura wasn't _stabbed _by one of those creepy fuhrer candidates, but that she was _bitten _by one. It freaked me out. In addition, I ship Mustang and Hawkeye with all my heart. **

**Reviews?**

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan: Hello again! Ha, that would have been hysterical! Now I kind of wish I had written it that way, but oh well. He so was pissed! But that's Laura's job, and she really didn't want to stay behind with Winry anyway. It's not in her nature to stay out of a fight. Yeah, poor Ed. He never gets a break about the short thing. Although in the end, he does come out being taller than Winry.**

**spize666: Ha ha! Oh, I know! Her hair's always bothered me. It's just so _odd. _But what can you expect from an anime/manga? Yeah, yeah! I was really expecting _someone _to say something! My first time reading the manga, when I got to that panel where it shows him practically towering over Winry, I was so surprised. Like, when did that happen?! Yes, Promised Day! I'm pretty excited for the next chapter, where they're actually in Father's lair. I think that's the main reason I did what I did at the end of this chapter, with Laura going in after Mustang. I really needed her to be with Ed and the rest of them, and this was the only semi plausible way I could come up with. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Last chapter! Crazy! It's been a good time, and I've really loved all your reviews, and your continuous support. Thank you so much, all of you! Now onto the story!**

**###**

There was a massive door at one end, and a white expanse around her. Laura stumbled a few steps before righting herself, gripping her left shoulder. It was still sticky, but the blood was beginning to dry.

"You are one brave girl," noted a voice. Laura's head snapped up to see a white figure, outlined in blackness. It grinned. "Jumping in after your Colonel like that. Bravery, yes. Stupid? Yes." It grinned, and Laura gasped as the figure appeared with an arm. _Her_ arm. "Goodbye, Laura Vought."

The door opened, and an eye appeared, the same one that sucked away Ed. Little black arms reached out to grab Laura, and they yanked her backward.

She was transmuted through the ceiling, and hit the ground with a resounding thud. Mustang was on her left, and it only took a few seconds for her mind to catch up before she started screaming. Laura felt for her left arm, but it was gone. Severed. Blood spurted from the massive wound, and Laura heard the shouts of other people, but she couldn't make them out over her own screeching.

Ed was suddenly at her side, and Laura struggled to see him through her tears. "What happened?! And what about the Colonel?! Laura, your _arm_!"

"Where are we?" she choked out.

"The boss's lair! What happened to you?!"

Mustang grunted. "They took me to an empty white world with a massive gate," he said, and Ed freaked.

"Gate?! What'd it take?!" A pause, "Laura, why were _you_ in the gate?!"

"I went after Mustang," she said, and was sure that if she hadn't just lost a limb, Ed would've smacked her.

"You idiot! And they took your arm!" He quickly shed his red Flamel jacket and wrapped it as securely as he could around the wound that spilled blood. Laura realized that both Ed and Lan Fan had gone through losing a limb. And another thought, _she'd need automail_.

"Are you _here_, Fullmetal?" asked the Colonel. "Laura? Is that you? Where are we? I can't see anything. Are there any lights?" He held a hand out in front of his face. "I...can't see..."

He stood, and walked a few steps, but tripped over a tube. Laura felt her heart break.

"Have you gone blind?" Pride inquired. "Splendid! Of all the alchemists here, your abilities were the most troublesome. Now suffer...anguish."

"The Truth is cruel," remarked the black figure beside Pride. "A pair of brothers who abandoned reason and tried to resurrect their departed mother, seeking her warmth once more... One loses a leg to stand on and his only remaining family, the other the ability to feel the warmth he so desperately missed."

His gaze turned to the dark-haired woman in the room, "A woman who tried to take back her dead child, only to end up with a body that will never again nurture the seed of life. A man who had the grand vision to save his country loses his eyesight, forever unable to see what his beloved nation will become. And..." He laid eyes on Laura, and she latched onto Ed's jacket tighter. "A girl who just wanted to save her friends...lost an arm to hold them with."

"All bestowed their proper punishment, put in their place, robbed of your pride. That is what you humans revered as your god...the 'Truth'."

Mei crashed through the ceiling, and landed with a triumphant thud. "There it is! It may look different, but I can sense it... You're the leader of the immortals, aren't you?!" Laura sighed. So the black creature was Father. She turned to where Al lay, unmoving. "What's wrong with Alphonse-sama?"

"I don't know," responded the dark-haired woman. Ed told Laura that that was his teacher, Izumi. "It's like he's unconscious or something."

"No..." Laura said, with Ed's help, getting closer to the rest of them. "This happened to him twice when we were up North. He said his soul was being pulled away."

Ed's eyes widened. "_Pulled away_?! What does _that_ mean?!"

Before Laura could even think of responding, there was a whoosh of light, and Al sat up. "All right, I'm back. Where are - Laura! What happened to your arm!"

"The fifth one is here!" Father roared.

They told Al what happened, and they rounded on Mustang. "You can't see anything at all?"

Mustang shook his head. "Nothing."

"Colonel, if you saw the gate, you must've attempted human transmutation," Ed accused.

"Do you _really_ think I would do something so foolish?!"

"No," Laura said. "They forced him."

Ed narrowed his eyes at her. "And you idiot, you went in after him."

Laura sighed.

"Everything went 'a-okay' as they say," Pride announced. "And as a bonus, Colonel Mustang and his powerful alchemy have been eliminated from the fight."

"That makes no sense!" Ed shouted. "You just said the gate gives those who see it the most 'fitting' punishment. That works for the three of us who willingly tried human transmutation. But how can you say it is 'fitting' that a guy who didn't want to see the gate, who had his hand forced, and lost his sight as a result?! And a girl who just wanted to help, idiot though she may be, and lost an arm?! That's not logical! That's not real truth!"

"But it's happened, whether you accept it or not," Father said. "Accept your reality, alchemist!"

"Unfortunately," Al growled.

"We don't quit that easily!" Ed finished. "Of course, now we're stuck fighting both of these lunatics!"

Mei smiled. "You, with all the eyes...you're immortal, aren't you? You don't deny it... Alphonse-sama. _That one_ is mine." The girl instructed Ed and Al to handle Pride.

"Wait," Ed said, glancing over his shoulder at Mustang, "They forced you to open the gate?"

"You figure it out, Fullmetal? When I was sucked into the transmutation, he said 'I'd hoped we could avoid this, but we're out of options'."

Ed frowned. "So it posed a risk to _them_, too. Let's see what we can do." He and Al started forward, while Mei attacked Father. Izumi helped Mustang away a bit, and Laura followed. They couldn't rightfully do anything. Well, Laura might be able to, but she hadn't any blades left.

Laura watched the fights, hating herself for not being able to join in. Ed was taking on Pride by himself, and blackness exploded around him, slicing his body. He slammed his head against Pride's, and pixels fell away from the Homunculus.

Al, Izumi, and Mei were all three attacking Father, but it did little good. He evaded the onslaughts, and used his plentiful black arms to snatch the five human sacrifices. Laura dove for Mustang, but she could only hold onto him so well with one arm. He was lifted into the air, along with the others, and slammed to the ground around Father.

"The time has come. Time to go to work, my precious little sacrifices." The alchemists all resisted, but Father showed no signs of letting up. "Haven't any of you considered this planet to be a single life form? Or perhaps a single 'system' would be more accurate. A system with knowledge of a vast universe beyond your worthless human brains's ability to process. Do you realize how much power one could obtain by opening its gate? That is exactly what I'm going to use all of you to do right now!"

Laura gasped when Ling (Greed?) came up behind Father. "Heh, so that's the center of it all," he snorted. "Hey, Daddy-o. Hand the center of the world over, would'ja?"

"Greed!" Pride exclaimed, covering his eyes from where Ed had knocked away the pixels.

Greed grinned and walloped Father with his Ultimate Shield arm. "The world belongs to _me_!"

"I knew you'd come," Father said. "My son...Greed. You, my dear boy, were born of my own avarice." Greed seemed both appalled and disgusted at being compared like so to him. "Your desires mirror my own." Father dissipated, spitting out Van Hohenheim, and going to the center of the room, dragging all the alchemists with him. "The true center is here."

"No!" Hohenheim shouted, and he tried to use his alchemy, but couldn't. "Shit... He got us!"

Eyes opened on each of the five, and black arms burst out of them. The electricity from the transmutation circle sizzled and shot out, forcing Laura to cover her eyes with her good arm.

Father's chuckle grew to a horrendous laughter. "What incredible energy! I can barely contain it! And with this energy I will open this world's gate!"

After a few minutes, all the noise and electricity died. The smoke cleared, and Laura went to Mei's side as she coughed blood. Greed looked on, and the other alchemists mused on what happened.

"It's too quiet," Mustang muttered.

"Quiet - Did you turn all those people into a Philosopher's Stone?!" Ed demanded, and Laura felt herself choking. _All of them?_ Winry, Granny Pinako... All of them?

"Yes." A figure stepped out of the haze, and Laura found herself full of loathing. "For me to imprison God within my body required with an enormous amount of energy. And the citizens of this country provided it to me. Now, both they and God reside within me."

Ed looked horrified, and Hohenheim swore. "He succeeded."

"Yes," Father said, "I did. And I have you to thank for it, my friends."

"You turned the people of Amestris into a stone...to suppress God?" Laura asked, feeling her heart sink.

Izumi glared. "You sacrificed them all..."

"Over fifty million people live in this country..."

Father sat down in his chair. "My thanks, dear sacrifices. You've fulfilled your roles admirably."

"Everyone stand next to me," Hohenheim commanded, and Laura darted forward to pull Mustang away from Father's vicinity as he declared there was no more use for them. A light erupted around them, and Ed swore as he slammed his hands to the ground.

"Shit! I can't transmute anything!"

"Farewell, my sacrifices," Father remarked, and held up a black ball with the transmutation electricity. Hohenheim looked up, and raised his arm. Laura latched onto Mustang and pulled him closer as an explosion sounded.

There seemed to be a protective barrier encasing the lot of them, and Laura noticed Ed's wide eyes. "Stay by by side!" Hohenheim repeated, and Father opened another attack. Hohenheim was barely able to take it, grunting with the effort.

"Well, well," muttered Father. "For a Philosopher's Stone of maybe half a million souls, you impress me. But your true enemy is time." Sick black bubbles crept toward them, and Hohenheim noticed just in time to transmute the ground and throw them in the air. "With all your efforts focused on defending the attack from above, you're left with no way to dodge a strike from below."

"Alchemy isn't working!"

Hohenheim was holding the above attack at bay, while Mei crouched low, using her blades as a transmutation circle. She was Xingese, so her alchemy still functioned. "Mei!" Al cried.

"I'll keep our feet safe, Alphonse-sama," she promised. "Rentanjutsu users are masters of controlling the ebb and flow of the ground's energy! And the more power their is...the more I have at my disposal!"

Father sighed. "I wanted to avoid destroying this place...but I can always reconstruct it afterwards." He played with a small ball of light, and Hohenheim went slack, only just slightly. "With the power of God at my command, I can create a sun in the palm of my hand."

"A sun..." Hohenheim repeated. "Nuclear fusion..."

"Begone, alchemist."

Hohenheim grunted. "Noticed it now? That slow, steady heartbeat that's been beating this whole time... The souls of this country's citizens are still linked to their bodies by a thread we've come to call the 'spirit'. Like a mother and child still connected by the umbilical cord. They don't belong to you yet!"

"What have you done, Hohenheim?"

"I've planned and prepared for this day for years," explained the man. "And part of my plan had me take part of the Philosopher's Stone...no...some of the comrades inside me, and hide them in the earth's soil."

"I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you say you inserted the Philosopher's Stone into a specific point? So what? Even if you were to transmute them, without a proper circle, nothing will happen."

"Oh, I've got a circle," Hohenheim promised, beads of sweat dripping down his face. "And when it does, an unfathomable power will rain down from the heavens! The solar eclipse will cast the moon's shadow...the umbra!"

Father was outraged. "You still resist me, Hohenheim?!"

"That's why I'm here, my tiny friend in the flask! The moment you absorbed your so-called 'God', was the exact moment our counterattack began!" Electricity crawled into the room and wrapped around everything. "The bond between body and soul is nothing short of miraculous. You need an incredible amount of energy to forcibly separate them... But the reverse is easy. You need only release one soul. If the body still exists, whole and unspoiled, it will simply call the soul back. Like a magnet."

Laura could _feel_ the souls going back to their bodies, and Hohenheim's next words proved her correct. "The souls of the men and women of Amestris have returned to their rightful vessels. And the remaining souls you have from Xerxes can't contain your so-called 'God'."

Father hummed, and fingered the ball in his hand. "Releasing this in my current state would be a risky gambit." He squeezed a fist around it, and the ball vanished, alike with the attack Hohenheim was preventing. With the force gone, Hohenheim collapsed, his hands bloody.

"Dad!" Al called, and Ed assured that Laura was all right. She clutched Mustang even tighter, whether it was for her own sake, or his, she did not know.

Hohenheim laughed, "Now what? You can barely keep your little 'God' contained inside your body."

Father gripped his armrests tightly; veins were starting to pop all over him. "I still have all the necessary resources," he said. "All I need is another Philosopher's Stone. There are millions more...billions more. The world is rich with humans...with fuel."

There was a surge of lightning up ahead, and a tornado came swirling down. "A tornado?!" Laura cried, "Do you have control over the weather, too?!"

"Sir, in your front!" Mei exclaimed, holding her own on the ground. Hohenheim barely caught the attack in time, putting up a protective shield just before it hit. His hands re-bloodied immediately, and Laura held onto Mustang for support, for the ground was crumbling beneath them. Another surge of power hit them, and Hohenheim slid back. But suddenly, Ed and Al were there, pushing on him from behind.

"Come on, Dad!" Al called, and Ed grunted with the force.

"Don't quit on me, you old bastard!"

The ground outside of the shield was shuddering, but Hohenheim grinned. "Good Lord, look at me... I may have been a terrible father...but I can at least show my boys something cool!"

"If this takes any longer," fretted Al. "His Philosopher's Stone will run out!"

Minutes went by, and even Laura felt the wave of electricity shock her, though she could not see it. "Now!" Hohenheim commanded, and Ed and Al both slapped their hands together. Endless attacked sprung out of the ground as the boys transmuted it.

Ed stood. "You've gotten away with too much, you freak. Alchemy is revived! The counterattack begins!" He was right; Ed, Al, and Izumi all went forth with an endless barrage of attacks, but none of them hit Father. He stood stoically, his arms folded.

An explosion happened again, but Hohenheim easily threw up the shield. "Every bit helps! Keep fighting! He's using every ounce of strength to keep his so-called 'God' in check! It's literally like a balloon on the verge of busting! Every tiny fraction of his stone's power used to fight us pushes him closer to the breaking point!"

"Yeah, but how much more will it take?!"

"I don't know! Just keep attacking, I'll protect us!"

Izumi darted to the side and threatened a massive stone pillar, but Father spliced it in half without even moving. He sent out gears and chains at them, and Ed and Al dodged out of the way. One of the huge gears came at Laura, and she shoved Mustang to the ground with her, ignoring his affronted shouts.

The sound of chains reached their ears, and two doors on the floor opened near where Ed stood, revealing a pit of lava of some sort. Greed heaved a metal bit and slammed it at Father, but it broke in half, not even touching the man.

"Move, Greed!" Ed yelled, transmuting the lava out of the pit and forcing it over Father. The lava just reformed and came back at Ed, sharp as a blade, until Hohenheim stepped in front of him and used a shield.

Father sniffed and used the lava to propel himself up through the hole they had made earlier with all the explosions. They watched him go, and Hohenheim swore.

"Damn him! He's trying to replenish his stone supply!" He transmuted the ground and a pillar rose beneath him, carrying him to the surface. Then Greed used fallen chains to pull himself up and leapt out of the hole.

"We need to get you somewhere safe, and you..." Izumi glanced from Mustang to Laura, who was still fiercely holding onto him. "You must be Laura." At her perplexed look, Izumi added, "Ed talked about you."

"Oh. Well, I'll go with the Colonel. I'm kind of helpless now."

"I'm sorry," Mustang grunted. "For me to be so useless at such a critical moment...I'm ashamed!"

"And me," Laura said, fisting a hand in Mustang's jacket, "This is my own damn fault, too!"

Izumi assured them it was all right, when a struggle erupted between Ed and Pride. "Just go! This little bastard wants a piece of me!" Little black arms were wrapping around him, and Al went to help, but Izumi pulled him back.

"Come on, Al! We've gotta stop him! You better win, Ed!" Izumi said, and gathered Mustang and Laura by her side.

"I believe in you, Ed!" Laura called as they descended skywards on platforms. When they reached the second surface, Laura saw all the people, and sighed with relief. Izumi reunited with her husband, and Mustang and Laura were shuffled to the side with Hawkeye.

"Are you injured, sir?!" inquired the woman. "And Laura, your arm! You shouldn't have jumped in after the Colonel!"

Laura resisted the scolding, having already gotten enough of it. Numbness had kicked in, and it was taking over. She knew she needed to go to a hospital soon. Izumi bid them farewell and went with Al and Mei up to the real surface, where all the action was taking place.

"Lieutenant," Mustang sighed. "How badly were you injured?"

"Not again, you need to worry about _yourself_! And Laura - "

"_Lieutenant_. Can you still fight?"

Her face hardened. "Yes, sir."

"And you, Second Lieutenant Vought?"

"Aye."

###

Greed tried to make Mustang and Laura stay back, but neither of them could be deterred. Someone fetched a new set of blades, and Laura went to stuffing them in her waistband, gripping one in her right hand.

Apparently, half of Central Headquarters had been obliterated. That was how powerful Father was. Laura could only wonder how the rest of them were fairing.

When they where up top and the smoke was clearing from a recently fired cannon, Mustang grinned. "The Flame Alchemist is here!" one of the soldiers shouted, and they had just enough time to duck before Mustang snapped his gloved fingers.

"Did I get him?"

Hawkeye pressed a hand against the Colonel's chest and told him to slightly alter his trajectory. Another explosion of Mustang's flames, but Father shielded himself and sent a ball of fire right back at them.

"Counterattack, dead ahead!" Laura cried, and Mustang slapped his hands to the ground.

"Defense...like this?" A stone wall protruded from the ground, properly shielding them and both Hawkeye and Laura praised him.

Other soldiers were continuing their fire, and refused to let up. Everyone threw everything they had. Armstrong used his alchemy, Lan Fan used grenades, the chimeras used their particular attacks... Explosion upon explosion hit Father, and through some slight trial and error (thus being that Laura realized she was off balance when throwing knives with only one arm) even Laura managed to hit the nail on the head a couple times. But it all seemed useless. Father was deflecting everything. And yet still, no one stopped.

Izumi transmuted the ground to encase Father is a dome at the same time that Mustang sent out another explosion, trapping the flames within the dome. Seconds went by, and then the dome was obliterated, pieces of the ground blowing everywhere.

"Nothing's working..." Armstrong mumbled. "We have to pierce his defense!"

"We don't have enough bullets! We need to resupply!"

"Give up," ordered Father. "Your meager human struggling will never harm me."

"Well if humans are no good," Greed said as he darted into the fray, "How 'bout a Homunculus?!" He landed a punch, but Father smirked and absorbed Greed's fist.

"Perfect timing, Greed. You're such a good son. I need a little extra Philosopher's Stone. Yours will do nicely."

Laura's jaw went slack, until Greed grinned. "Made ya look! I knew you'd lower your shield for a second so you could grab me and drain my Philosopher's Stone!" She didn't have time to gasp before Ed, bruised and bloodied, leapt up behind Father, his automail arm pulled back to sock a punch.

He hit a shield.

Laura chewed her lower lip as Ed's fist started to sink through the shield, and even from her distance, she could see his automail beginning to give before it busted altogether.

But the shield was broken, too.

Ed kicked, and Father held up an arm to shove him to the ground.

"He blocked...with his hand," Hohenheim said. "He's losing it! He can't keep his 'God' suppressed anymore!"

Father knelt to the ground, and exploded it with electricity. Laura was blown off her feet, rolling, and landing on her left side. She held back a scream and quickly got to her feet. The battle wasn't over yet.

Ed had been tossed back as well, a coil from some of the wreckage embedded in his bicep, pinning him to the rock. Blood squirted from the wound, and Laura realized with a sinking stomach that both his arms were incapacitated.

"Ed...run..." Hohenheim said, still on the ground.

"Brother..." Al called. "Run..."

Laura went wild, "Run, Ed! Run!"

His eyes were wide, and he struggled against the coil, but he was ensnared, and couldn't move. Father reached out to him, and then five knives appeared around the port on Ed's left shoulder. Laura frowned and let her gaze travel to where Mei knelt beside Al. Five of her blades were around him as well, and Al raised his hands to clap them.

"Al..." Ed said, his voice broken and wavering, "What're you doing...? No, stop - Al... Al!"

"Brother," the suit of armor said, and Laura felt tears once again breach her defenses. They spilled down her face, but she could not find her voice. "Win."

"No!"

He clapped his hands on his own armor, and the familiar electricity danced around, like it was mocking them. The sound of popping metal brought Laura's eyes back to Ed. His port had sprung off, and in its place was a new arm. Ed's arm. His old arm. Laura might have cheered, had she not known that Al was gone.

"You stupid idiot!" Ed bellowed, wasting no time in clapping and sending a pillar into Father's stomach. The man sputtered blood, and Ed growled, ripping the coil from his other arm. Ed, in true Elric fashion, sent a whirlwind of attacks, and never let up once.

"It's working."

"He's winning."

Ed seemed to be bursting with new found energy and strength. _And anger_, Laura added. And because this was now Ed's fight, they all decided to lend their support.

"Get him, kid!" the chimeras yelled.

"Rip him a new one, shorty!"

"Edward!" Hawkeye called.

"Edward Elric!"

"Ed!"

Endless renditions of his name were repeated, and Laura smiled, her tears shining.

"Fight!"

"Fullmetal!"

"Ed!" she shouted, adding to the fray of voices.

Laura could no longer hear what Ed was saying, her ears seemed to be ringing. She could see Father swelled, and then he exploded, throwing Laura off her feet once more. Father descended upon Greed, and demanded for his stone, thrusting his fist into Greed's abdomen.

"Lan Fan, now!" The very woman leapt forward and chopped off Father's forearm with a swift movement. Lan Fan went to Greed's side, and then Ed gasped.

"Ling! You okay?!" So it was Ling. His Ouroboros tattoo evaporated, and Laura wondered exactly what happened as she slumped backward. Laura definitely couldn't hear their shouts anymore. She saw Ed punch Father, and then the very being seemed to...inhale itself until it was gone.

Al never came back. Tears stung Laura's eyes, and though Ling had a Philosopher's Stone, Ed denied it. Ed was thinking on how to get his brother back, Laura could see it, but until Hohenheim limped up, she knew he had nothing. Laura's hearing returned just in time to hear Hohenheim offer his life to bring Alphonse back.

"I could never do that, you jackass!" Ed yelled. "It's our own fault that we lost our bodies! I'm not saying this again. Al and I will never use human lives to restore ourselves! Why do you think you need to sacrifice yourself anyway?!"

Hohenheim sighed. "Because I'm you father. This isn't about logic or necessity. You two are the most important people in the world to me. I want you to be happy. I'm blame for your loneliness and your attempt to revive Trisha. It's my fault for abandoning you - I'm the reason your bodies ended up like this. I'm sorry." Ed was taken aback. "I've lived long enough. At least let my last act be that of a real father."

Laura could see Ed's defenses crumble. Tears leaked down his face. "You've gotta be the dumbest father in the world, Dad! Not another word, you hear me? I'll kick your ass too!"

"You finally called me 'Dad'," Hohenheim smiled, and Ed wiped his tears, noticing the small Xingese girl next to his brother's armor.

"Mei..." Ed said "Are you really crying so much for Al? Donkey Kong, Zampano... We got all you chimera guys sucked into this, but you stuck with us to the very end. Everyone from Briggs... You guys are hardasses, but no one's more reliable. Major...you're still crying. Ling, Lan Fan... Even with the situation in your own country, you offered me your Philosopher's Stone...you're both too kind. Teacher...you never missed a chance to scold us... Colonel, Lieutenant... Laura...you dove right in with us, and you didn't even know us!"

Laura smiled faintly, and Ed returned it. He grabbed a metal pole, and started drawing in the softened ground. "Mei, back up." He drew and drew, and Laura gasped.

"A human transmutation circle?" asked Ling, but it was obvious. And Ed was in the center of it.

"I'll be right back," he promised. "Here comes the Fullmetal Alchemist's final transmutation!" He clapped, and was gone. Laura waited with baited breath.

A flash of electricity, and Ed returned, accompanied by a flesh and blood Al. "Alphonse!" They all stared at him, and Laura crawled closer. His hair went down to the small of his back, and he was skin and bones, but he was there. He had a body, his body, and that was all that mattered.

Everyone began welcoming the boy back, and Laura even was able to give him a one-armed hug.

###

All the commotion was over, Father was gone. They all went their separate ways, some of them fixing to clear bodies out of the rubble, some tending to the injured... Laura went to the med bay, and had her arm cleaned by Doctor Knox. "You idiot," he grumbled. "The Colonel told me what you did. Jumping in after him like that... Foolish!" Laura laughed, mostly because she couldn't feel anything anymore.

Ed came by, his chest bandaged, and held Laura's hand. "Thanks, Laura. For everything."

She nodded, beaming, and used her good hand to pull Ed down to her level. "I'm going to need automail now," she said, her breath hitting his face. He smiled, and in that moment, it didn't matter that Laura lost her mother and father. It didn't matter that she longer had any biological family left, because she had made her own family. It was unintentional, and slightly messed up, but welcomed with open arms.

Ed laughed. "I know a good mechanic."

Laura smiled and pulled him closer, her lips brushing his. "You'll have to introduce me," she said, and he grinned.

"Definitely." And he kissed her again.

**###**

**Ah, now it's over. I love this story, I do, but all in all, I'd like to do it over. I'd like another shot, you know? So maybe I'll do another Fullmetal fanfic at some point. Thank you all so much for your support! I'll definitely miss hearing from you!**

**LunaClefairy: Oh, no it's no problem. Thank you for reviewing at all. Thank you so much, I'm glad that it wasn't too painful of a read. Looking back at the entire story, I definitely see what you mean about it feeling rushed. Yes, Ed's character is a little slower in that department, so I get that. Now that I've worked through the series in a whole, I think I've gotten a bit of a feel on it. If I were to do it agian, I think I could do way better. Thank you so much for reviewing, and for the constructive riticism, I really appreciate it.**

**Shiningheart of Thunderclan: I did do it, actually. But I put it after chapter 11 instead. I was going to do it after this chapter, but it felt weird, because it wasn't part of this one. So I don't know. But check it out, if you want.**

**Guest: I'm happy about it, too! Alas, Laura still had to pay the toll! I know, I'm sad about it being over as well. Thanks a ton for reviewing!**


End file.
